Im Schatten
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: leichte spoiler bis 6.17, Kapitel 15-16 Dem was der Mann in Schwarz zu sagen hat, konnte man nicht auf ewig aus dem Weg gehen  3. Jh n.C.  Charaktere: Jacob, Mann in Schwarz, OCs
1. Sand und Meer

**Im Schatten**

**Charaktere: **Jacob, Samuel, OC, OtherOC's, die Insel

**Spoiler:** 6. Staffel

**Inhalt:** Jacob ist noch nicht lange Hüter der Insel, als er eines Morgens eine unerwartete Entdeckung macht, für die er keinen Plan bereit halten konnte.

Im Schatten

Als ich den Sand unter mir spürte, dachte ich noch an einen dieser seltenen Träume in denen man die Dinge anfassen kann und sie fühlen sich so echt wie die Wirklichkeit an. Doch dieser Traum konzentrierte sich nicht nur auf meinen Tastsinn, ich hörte ein schrilles tierhaftes Kreischen, das mal mehr von der einen und dann doch von der anderen Seite zu kommen schien und dann war da noch ein kühler Hauch, der über meine Kehrseite strich und mir die Haare gegen die Nase wehte.

Daraufhin wusste ich, es konnte kein Traum sein und blickte auf. Das war ein Fehler, das Blut fuhr mir in die Ohren und ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen, zudem war es gleißend hell um mich und das Einzigste was ich sah war tiefes Grün. Für einen Moment dachte ich noch, das ich am Rheinuferstrand beim Sonnenbaden eingeschlafen sein musste, und verfluchte es mir einen Höllensonnenbrand eingehandelt zu haben, doch noch ehe sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit angepasst hatten und ich mich mühsam aufrichtete, wurde mir klar, das es doch gerade Januar sein musste. Und selbst wenn nicht, wenn ich seit Monaten oder so Anmesie gehabt haben sollte, dann erklärte es überhaupt nicht was ich sah und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr als das mir jemand Erleuchtung über das was vorzugehen schien schenken würde. Ein einfacher Grund, der mir erklären konnte, warum ich sogar auf den Bikini verzichtet hatte, sich vor mir eine Wand von Palmen erstreckte und ein paar Meter hinter mir nichts war, außer ein paar Vögel und jede menge Meer.

Ich muss zu diesen Zeitpunkt wohl schon einen fortgeschrittenen Sonnenstich gehabt haben, oder der Schock hat mir den Rest gegeben. Was genau ich gedacht habe in diesen ersten Stunden nachdem ich begriffen hatte, das überhaupt nicht mehr in Ordnung zu sein schien, weiß ich nicht mehr. Nur noch das es mir unheimlich wichtig war, aus der Sonne zu kommen, aber keinen Schritt in den Dschungel tun zu wollen, bleibt mir noch bis heute im Gedächtnis.

So richtig mitbekommen habe ich eigentlich erst, als dieses hochaufragende Gebäude in der Ferne in mein Blickfeld fiel. Es war schon ziemlich dunkel, die Dämmerung war kürzer als alle die ich vorher sah, als ich den Abhang erreicht und hochgestolpert war. Je näher ich kam umso mehr fiel mir auf, das der Turm einer rudimentären Aussichtsplattform für Besucher nicht unähnlich war. Ich schlussfolgerte, das ich wohl im Hinterland von einer dieser Touristenburgen feststecken musste. Egal was geschehen war, ich würde bald jemanden finden, der mir helfen konnte und Erklärungen für mich bereit hielt. Ich fühlte mich etwas besser. Ich träumte schon von kalten Getränken, einer dicken Schicht Apres-sun creme und einer Armada von Hotelangestellten die mir jeden Wunsch erfüllen würden, weil sie sich fürchten mussten, das ich sie auf viel Geld verklage. Ich war mir sicher, irgendwie würde alles wieder gut werden.

Diese Aussicht beruhigte mich und als ich entkräftet am Turm ankam, entschloss ich bis zum Morgen an diesem Ort zu verweilen und dann weiter nach Rettung Ausschau zu halten. Es war schon ein wenig gruselig den dunkel klaffenden Eingang zu betreten und die grob behauten Steinstufen hinaufzusteigen, doch die Nacht ungeschützt nahe am Dschungel zu verbringen war noch viel unheimlicher. Ich war froh als wieder ein wenig Helligkeit in meine Augen fiel und ich das Treppenende erreichte. Die Empore war bis auf eine Säule in der Mitte des Raumes und einen großen Haufen in einer Ecke, Holzstücke, alles Gerümpel soweit ich das in der Finsternis erkennen konnte, leer. Nach der anstrengenden Treppe, hatte ich fest auf ein paar zur Verfügung stehende Sitzbänke für müde Touristen gerechnet, doch dort sah es eher so aus, als ob der Sperrmüll mal dringend benötigt würde. Im dem Moment war mir das auch gleich und ich tastete mich nur noch an der Wand entlang um eine freie Ecke zu finden um mit einen schweren Stöhnen nieder zu sinken und mich zusammen zu kuscheln. Jäh stöhnte ich auf, weil mein Sonnenbrand schmerzhaft an der Wand vorbei schrubbte.

Der Wind sog kühl und mit monotonen Klang über meinen Kopf hinweg und in der Ferne knackten die Stämme der Palmen und ich war so fertig und durstig, aber daran konnte ich nichts tun. Obwohl ich es nicht vorgehabt hatte und eigentlich den offenen Treppenaufgang im Auge behalten wollte, nickte ich irgendwann weg und fiel bald schon in den tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

***

Als ich erwachte war es schon heller Tag. Mühsam regte ich meine verspannten Knochen. In der Nacht hatte ich mich wohl auf der Seite zusammen gekrümmt um meinen Sonnenbrand zu meiden und nicht zu viel der kalten Luft abzubekommen und war so auf dem Steinboden liegen geblieben. Mein Mund war geschwollen und die Spucke eingetrocknet, so das sie Salzkrusten bildete. Ich hatte so einen Durst, das es wohl wehtun würde, etwas zu trinken. Auch eine Erfahrung, die ich nie machen wollte. Vorsichtig kratzte ich das Salz von meinen Mundwinkel.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich merkte, das ich nicht alleine war. In etwa drei Meter Entfernung saß ein Mann, auf einem Holzstapel und betrachtete mich nachdenklich auf eine Art, so als würde er schon eine ganze Weile ruhig verharren um mich anzusehen. Mir war bewusst, das er mich im unbekleideten Zustand sah, aber auch das er nicht wirklich etwas mit mir und meiner Lage anfangen konnte, doch das machte mir nichts aus. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen sagte mir, das ich keine Angst zu haben bräuchte, das mir nichts geschehen würde.

Er hielt einen sorgfältigen, anstand gebührenden Abstand und blickte quasi durch mich hindurch. Der Mann hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen, bemerkte ich und es war verrückt, aber für einen Moment konnte ich kaum meinen Blick loslösen.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich aufrecht und blickte ihn auffordernd an, doch er sagte nichts und es tat seiner Beschäftigung keinen Abbruch. Es wirkte, als würde er es gar nicht richtig wahrnehmen, das ich ihn ebenfalls betrachtete. Er war offensichtlich nicht erfreut, über das was er sah. Aber das hatte ich auch nicht direkt erwartet. Irgendwas war hier fürchterlich schief gelaufen und ich war ein Problem, das Scherereien verursachte. Für die Reiseleitung eine Klage und für ihn, das ich seine Zeit beanspruchte. Was immer er auch bevor er mich entdeckte für den Tag vorgehabt hatte, ich hatte es ihm versaut. Er musste mir helfen, schließlich konnte er mich doch nicht einfach so sitzen lassen – oder konnte er doch?

Merkwürdiger Typ, aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Nach seiner Kleidung und Aussehen zu urteilen, seine hellen Augen und das naturblonde Haar mit deutlichen Bartansatz, stammte er wohl weder von Geburt an hierher noch erschien er mir zum Hotelpersonal oder den Touristen zu gehören. Er trug eine helle Tunika aus Leinen und eine Hose aus ähnlichen Stoff. Alles ziemlich öko, selbst seine helle Umhängetasche war hundert Prozent Naturfaser. Der Mann wirkte eher wie ein Aussteiger, einer dieser Öko-Hippies die im Süden ohne einen einzigen Cent in der Tasche hängen geblieben sind und sich mit betteln und Rauschmittelgenuss die Zeit vertreiben. Ein echtes Relikt der 68er konnte er nicht sein, er schien mir gerade mal 10 bis 15 Jahre über. Ob seine Augen wohl so blau erschienen, weil er völlig zugedröhnt war?

Ein unglaublicher Gedanke mit Potenzial eine einleuchtende Erklärung für all das hier zu bieten kam mir auf. Ich war offensichtlich auf einer alternativen Urlaubsreise, was auch immer mich dazu getrieben hatte, und nachdem ich bei den gemeinsamen Kommunen Sitzkreisen schon tagelang zu viele Pilzdämpfe oder sonstiges Teufelszeug mitkonsumiert hatte, so das ich gar nicht mehr wissen konnte, wo oben oder unten, geschweige überhaupt wo ich überhaupt war, musste ich wohl in der gestrigen Nacht völlig verschütt gegangen sein, bis ich mich schließlich nach dem ersten Abflauen des Rausches in der ungetrübten Luft des Strandes wiedergefunden hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich mich völlig high durch den Dschungel hoppeln und Blumen pflücken, wobei ich mir nach und nach die Kleider vom Leib riss. Oder war ich etwa die ganze Zeit schon nackig wie Mutter Natur mich schuf?

Für einen Moment glaubte ich daran, doch so verrückt das hier auch alles war, ich war nicht der Mensch, der sich eines Tages nackt und ohne Erinnerung, hunderte Kilometer von zu hause wiederfinden konnte.

Ich alleine im Hippie-Nudisten-Club-Robinson? Wenn ich sonst schon nichts mehr wusste, ich wog gute 220 Pfund, da brauchte ich nur an mir herab zu sehen um das nicht zu vergessen. Und überhaupt - nein, auf keinen Fall.

Immerhin, was nicht für mich stimmte, konnte für mein Gegenüber doch wahr sein.

Er schien sich dazu entschlossen zu haben mich nicht weiter zu ignorieren und lächelte, als er sich abwandte und erhob. Nicht aus Freundlichkeit, eher weil es in so einer Situation höflich war. Ich schloss daraus, das wir uns wohl doch kennen mussten, sicher konnte ich aber auch nicht sein. In der Regel war es so: wer mich kannte, der war selten dazu fähig mir mehr als dieses kurze Mundwinkelhochziehen zu schenken und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Mein Blick folgte ihm beunruhigt, ich fürchtete kurzzeitig, das er sich seiner Verantwortung entziehen wollte und einfach abhaute, doch er schien sich allmählich damit zu arrangieren, das seine ursprünglichen Pläne einer Änderung unterworfen waren. Er sah sich kurz um und fing dann an, sich zwischen dem Gerümpel zu schaffen zu machen bis er ein Stück Tuch hervor zog und es mir zuwarf. Ich bemerkte wieder, das er offensichtlich nicht zu nahe kommen wollte, wer wollte es ihm auch verdenken, der Stempel des sexuellen Belästigers wurde man nur schwer wieder los und es gab noch einige andere möglichen Gründe, die mir aber egal sein konnten. Doch für einen Moment nahm ich Anstoß, als ich das doch recht große Stoffstück, es bestand aus gröberen sackähnlichen Gewebe, auseinander zog. Mein Gegenüber musste doch gewusst haben, das hier so was herum lag. Ich war aber mehr auf mich selber sauer, hätte ich das Ding doch am Abend zuvor gefunden müsste ich mich nicht von diesen heruntergekommenen Kerl taxieren lassen. Aber nun gab es mir das Gefühl, vollkommen auf ihn angewiesen zu sein und ihn viiiieelll Dankbarkeit zu schulden, was echt nicht toll war, wenn er denselben Eindruck gewann. Meine Verstimmung stieg, doch ich blieb es nicht lange. Wenn der Mann das war, für das ich ihn hielt, dann würde es wohl keine Rolle spielen ob ich wie erschaffen vor ihm saß, oder wie ich sonst aussah. Er war wahrscheinlich so in seine eigenen Sphären vertieft, das er kaum an so was als erstes dachte. Ich konnte froh sein, wenn er denn überhaupt wusste, wo wir waren. Vielleicht war er ebenso ein Opfer wie ich.

Nicht zuletzt, weil er mich vorerst auf dem Hals hatte. Andererseits hatte er doch jetzt was seinen Freunden zu erzählen, also konnte es doch nicht so schlimm für ihn sein.

Ich wickelte mir mit Rücksicht auf meine gepeinigte Rückseite das Tuch um und dachte, vielleicht sollte ich ihm von meiner Theorie erzählen, dann hätten wir schnell das Eis gebrochen.

Mir fiel auf, das ich noch keinen Ton hervorgebracht hatte, was wohl eher meiner Art entsprach, als die Variante ein durchgeknallter Öko-Freak zu sein.

„Danke." äußerte ich verlegen in seine Richtung. Meine Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Auch wenn ich genervt wirkte, ich war es hauptsächlich, weil ich gerne im Boden versinken wollte. Er sagte immer noch nichts.

Langsam erhob ich mich behutsam auf die Beine und schwankte kurz als der Kreislauf stockte, konnte mich aber noch an der Wand abstützen. Der Mann machte keine Anstalten mir aufzuhelfen, oder eine haltende Hand zu reichen, doch auch so verging der Schwindel ohne das ich mein Tuch loslassen musste. Gut für mich, eine Peinlichkeit weniger und ich hatte wohl auch keinen Sonnenstich. Gut für ihn, sonst hätte er mich noch tragen müssen.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach um den Verstand quatschen, dann würde ich es sicher schaffen ihn zu nerven, bevor er es konnte und ich nicht mehr weiter wusste. Er würde mir sehr bald den Rückweg zeigen und ich käme umso schneller hier weg und bräuchte mir keine weiteren Gedanken um diese Eskapade zu machen.

Doch irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab es so zu machen. Ich sammelte alle Spucke zusammen und machte mich auf zur anderen Seite der Empore zu gehen.

Der Mann machte mir großzügig Platz und ich bedankte mich wieder leise, als ich vorbeischlupfte. Jetzt im Tageslicht kam mir das hier weniger wie ein Aussichtsturm vor. Wofür die große Spiegelplatte war, über die das Tuch gehangen hatte, welches ich nun um mich hielt, wusste ich nicht, doch ich hatte vor meinen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen.

„Wir kennen uns wohl nicht." stellte ich verlegen fest, als ich versuchte seinen mir folgenden Blick zu ignorieren: „Ich bin Jessica und ich habe keine Ahnung, was-"

Beim Anblick meines Spiegelbildes verstummte ich, denn mich traf der Schlag- zumindest beinahe. Meine Lippen waren aufgesprungen. Zudem hatte ich einen verbrannten Scheitel, der sich über meinen schütteren, farblosen da rausgewachsenen Ansatz ausbreitete und sich herrlich mit dem rot des Restes biss. Mein Haar war filzig und es hingen kleine gelbliche Samenkapseln oder so drin, das war mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Langsam drehte ich meinen Rücken zum Rahmen, doch als wäre es nicht schon genug, fand ich nicht nur den Sonnenbrand gefühlten fünften Grades wieder, sondern Schräg über meinen Rücken zog sich ein unregelmäßiger dunkler Strich, etwa dreißig Zentimeter lang und teilweise bis an die zehn Zentimeter breit. Was hatte ich nur gemacht? Das sah so aus, als hätte man mir mit irgendwas etwas übergezogen.

Mein Blick traf argwöhnig auf seinen, doch er sah es offensichtlich auch erst jetzt und sein nicht zu deutender Ausdruck machte mich noch sollte ich erklären was ich selber nicht verstand? Hatte er eigentlich schon einen Ton von sich gegeben? Einerseits war mir seine Wortkargheit recht, Tee trinken oder über den Frieden in der Welt diskutieren, wollte ich auch nicht, doch es machte mich nervös. Ich hatte vergessen, was ich sagen wollte und tat vorerst, als wäre er gar nicht da. Ich zog mir das Tuch fester, um es an der Seite verknoten zu können und endlich die Hände frei zu bekommen und ich fragte mich, was ich jetzt tun sollte.

Gerade wollte ich ihn wieder ansprechen, doch als ob er meine Gedanken nachvollziehen konnte stand er schon am Fuß der Treppe und deutete mir mit einen Handwink, das ich mitkommen konnte.

Und dann ging er einfach und seine Schritte verklangen in die Ferne, ließen mich alleine mit der Entscheidung, zu bleiben oder mit zugehen.

Ich stockte, ich war mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich raus wollte. Zum ersten Mal kam mir in den Sinn, das es doch recht einleuchtend war, das ein Fremder, der mir in der Südsee begegnete überhaupt kein deutsch verstehen würde. Ich hätte es wenigstens auf Englisch oder meinen kümmerlichen Resten von Schulfranzösisch probieren sollen um mich nicht als die dumme deutsche Touristin zu verraten, die ich in seinen Augen wohl war.

Da war es ganz aus und ich war mir sicher, das es nicht noch miserabler werden konnte. Meine Beine stemmten sich regelrecht für einen Moment gegen den Steinboden und weigerten sich einen Schritt zu tun. Aber mir war klar, ich durfte nicht alleine bleiben. Warum also musste es nur so kompliziert sein, fragte ich mich, als ich meine kurzentschlossene Entschluss nutzte um ins halbdunkle Treppenhaus hinabzusteigen und dem Mann zu folgen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Der Fremde

Ich holte den Mann erst ein, als er schon einige Meter vom Turm entfernt war. Er ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu dem Weg den ich gegangen war, was ich vorerst für ein gutes Zeichen hielt. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie ich den ersten Eindruck wieder wett machen konnte. Hinter ihm herzuhechten und mühsam formulierte unzählige Fragen um die Ohren zu werfen, erschien mir mehr als je als unakzeptabel. Die Sonne, obgleich es noch lange nicht Mittag sein konnte, brannte auf mich herab und ich schwitzte offenbar meine letzten Wasservorräte aus, mein Kopfschmerz flammte wieder auf und so beschied ich mich damit nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Im Gegensatz zu mir schien er keine Probleme damit zu haben mit nackten Füßen durch den Sand zu gehen und obwohl er manchmal einen Blick zurück warf, verlangsamte er seine Schritte nicht. Nach ein paar Kilometern, der Turm war schon lange hinter einer Biegung verschwunden, konnte ich nicht mehr.

„Können wir einen Moment stehen bleiben? Bitte, ich brauche einen Moment Schatten..." rief ich schwach und er drehte sich um. Ob er mich verstanden hatte oder nicht, war mir in dem Moment egal. Ich war zu fertig um nach sinnvollen englischen Formulierungen zu suchen, außerdem musste mein Anblick doch Bände sprechen. Und wirklich, als ich ohne weiter abzuwarten zur nächsten Palme an der Böschung ausscherte um mich dort mit letzter Anstrengung niederzulassen, kam er ein paar Schritte zurück und setzte sich in die Nähe. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum, mir war so elend, das ich nur noch mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Kopf zwischen die Knie legen konnte. „Ich habe so einen Durst." entfuhr es mir, doch sobald ich es sagte, schämte ich mich schon dafür. Ich benahm mich unmöglich. Als ich aufblickte sah ich, das mein neuer Freund wortlos anfing in seiner Tasche herum zu kramen und eine Frucht hervorzog, die er mir in den Schoss rüber warf. Ich wusste nicht genau, was es war, doch das kümmerte mich auch nicht, denn es duftete herrlich. Als ich gierig hinein biss spritzte der Saft raus lief und mir das Kinn entlang. Egal was es war, es war die beste Frucht in meinen Leben. Ich saugte das Fruchtfleisch förmlich in mich hinein und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich es bis auf den Kern abgeschabt. Mein Begleiter erhob sich und machte sich ohne weiter auf mich zu achten auf den Weg. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich wieder auf die Füße kam, aber die Frucht hatte mich vorerst wunderbar erfrischt und so schleppte ich mich langsam aber stetig hinter ihm her. Es war nicht so, als ob er mich stehen gelassen hätte, ich hatte sogar stark den Eindruck er verlangsamte seine Schritte von nun an und so hatte ich die Gelegenheit meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Als wir loszogen musste es wirklich schon gegen Mittag gewesen sein, nun zog die Sonne langsam über den Dschungel hinweg und ließ einen schmalen Schatten an der fast undurchdringlichen Palmenböschung entstehen, an dem ich mich orientierte. Beim Gedanken, das mein Begleiter für unseren weiteren Weg jederzeit in den Dschungel abbiegen konnte brachte mir ein unwohles Gefühl was ich nicht so richtig deuten konnte. Aber das war nicht meine einzige Sorge. Unsere Fussspuren waren die ganze Zeit die Einzigsten im Sand, das hieß nicht nur, das er er auf einen anderen Weg gekommen war, sondern das sich keine Menschenseele hierher verirrte, obwohl die ein oder andere Stelle den Südseeträumen aus Katalogen nahekam. Die Aussicht bald auf einer Betonstraße oder zumindest einen befestigten Weg zu stoßen schien sehr schlecht und brachte nicht den geringsten Hoffnungsschimmer. Ich hatte genug von Sand und salzgedörrten Gestrüpp und verfiel nach einiger Zeit in den Trott nur noch einen Schritt nach dem nächsten zu schaffen und davon zu phantasieren endlich an einer schattigen Poolanlage anzukommen, wo eiskalten Drinks soviel ich wollte auf mich warteten, welche mir von überbesorgten Angestellten serviert werden würden, die mir auch jeden anderen Wunsch erfüllen konnten.

Ich stand so neben mir, ich hätte an eine Fata Morgana geglaubt, wenn das was irgendwann in der Ferne hinter einer weiteren Strandbiegung erschien auch nur die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit meiner erträumten 5-Sterne Hotelanlage gehabt hätte. Hoch in den Himmel ragte wie ein weiterer Turm eine imponierende Statue, deren Ansicht mich jäh stoppen ließ. Es dämmerte mir zum ersten Mal seit Stunden, das so einiges überhaupt nicht zusammen passte.

„Was ist das?" äußerte ich befremdet und es kam wie ein heisernes Krächzen aus meinen Hals. Noch nie hatte ich sowas gesehen, aber ich hatte ja auch noch nie eine ominöse Südseereise unternommen.

Diese Statue, die lächerlicherweise an einen missratenen schwangeren Nilpferd Hybriden erinnerte, war vielleicht die große Gottheit der Insulaner. Das konnte doch sein, man denke an den großen Einfluss der Pilze die man, bekam ich immer mehr den Eindruck, sich hier wohl recht häufig einschmiss. Man konnte ja nur gespannt sein, welchen Dingen die Leute hier noch ehrfürchtig huldigten. Forschend betrachtete ich meinen Begleiter, der solange stehen geblieben war, bis ich zum ihm aufschließen konnte.

„Dort lebe ich." erwiderte er zu meinen Erstaunen klar und verständlich. Es klang leicht missbilligend, als wäre mein fehlendes Kulturverständnis ihm nicht entgangen. Er blieb mir trotz neuer Erkenntnisse doch die eigentliche Antwort schuldig.

„Und wer bist du, das du da wohnst?" wagte ich zu fragen, doch er lächelte kurz und sein Ausdruck wurde weicher: „Mein Name ist Jacob."

Warum hatte er sich nicht direkt vorgestellt? Doch mit weiteren Erklärungen schien er sich nicht aufhalten zu wollen.

„Komm, Jisca." forderte er mich auf und ging einfach weiter. Ich unterließ es ihn zu verbessern, ich war immer noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich zu fragen, wo ich hier reingeraten war, zudem brannten meine Glieder und wollten nach dem kurzen Stopp nun wirklich keinen Schritt weiter. Nun das Ziel vor Augen, war es nicht mehr weit, doch das letzte Stück war das mühsamste und als wir am Fuss der Statue ankamen, ließ ich mich ohne weiteres am Rande des kleinen Lagerplatzes nieder. Ob es hier wohl irgendwo Wasser gab? Er brauchte doch auch etwas zu trinken. Er hatte den Weg schließlich ganz ohne Erfrischung hinter sich gebracht. Ich wollte Jacob gerade danach fragen, doch da zog er etwas aus der Tasche, das mir meine Worte im ausgedörrten Hals stecken bleiben ließ. Ich glaubte es kaum im ersten Moment, aber er lief die ganze Zeit bereits vor mir her und hatte doch tatsächlich einen Wasserbeutel in seiner Tasche gehabt. Einen vollen Wasserbeutel. Belämmert nahm ich ihn an und Jacob ließ mich einfach sitzen, ging davon und verschwand in einem Eingang der im Schatten der Statue lag.

Es brauchte einen Moment bis ich darüber hinweg kam. Vielleicht war es weil ich so fertig war, aber mir war bewusst, das wenn man das alles hier betrachtete, es seine Methode gewesen war, das ich ihm unbedingt folgte. Hätte er mir das Wasser am Turm gegeben, ich hätte ihn wohl nur nach der Richtung zum Hotel gefragt und versucht loszuwerden. Jetzt hatte ich Wasser, genug um mich von ihm absetzen zu können. Aber das war es ja, nun wo ich hier saß hatte ich keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen. Und in welche Richtung sollte ich gehen?

Dann wurde es mir klar, er hatte mir das Wasser nicht früher geben können, weil er wusste, das es kein Hotel gab.

Es war mir mittlerweile alles egal. Ich trank ausgiebig, sobald ich den Wasserbeutel gehändigt bekam und nach kurzer Zeit fühlte ich mich bereits besser. Wie schnell man doch sein Leid vergessen konnte. Ich fand selber, das ich wohl übertrieb mit meiner Panik. Auch wenn mir im Moment der Gedanke von Aliens entführt wurden zu sein näher lag, als jede logische Antwort, so musste es doch eine unspektakuläre Erklärung geben, die mir einfach noch nicht eingefallen war. Und ich war ja auch nicht alleine, Jacob würde schon nicht einfach verschwinden nachdem er mich schon hierher geschleppt hatte.

In diesem Moment kam er zurück und reichte mir eine große Holzschale, in der sich ein Stück Brot befand. Ich nahm es dankbar an. Jetzt wo mein Durst gestillt war, fiel mir erst auf, das ich nichts mehr in mir hatte. Die Frucht hatte ich garantiert komplett verbrannt.

Es war sehr gutes Brot und hungrig verschlang ich seine Gabe, während ich ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er ein Lagerfeuer anzündete.

Kurz nachdem ich den letzten Krümel verschlungen hatte und mich richtig wohlig fühlte, überfiel mich meine Müdigkeit vollends. Die letzten Stunden forderten ihren Tribut und ich dämmerte einfach weg wie ich da saß. Ich merkte nur noch, das Jacob mir wohl eine Decke umlegte und mir sagte, das er in der Nähe bleiben würde. Ich dachte noch, das er bei manchem eine ungewöhnliche Aussprache hatte und ich ihn unbedingt fragen musste, was seine Muttersprache war. Aber im Moment war das alles unwichtig. Ich kuschelte mich noch vor dem Feuer ein, bevor ich dann endgültig dem Schlaf nachgab.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Im Schatten der Statue

Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, mehrmals war ich kurz aufgewacht, mal dämmerte es und ich war alleine, dann war es hell oder die einzigste Lichtquelle im Dunkeln war das kleine Lagerfeuer an dessen Seite Jacob saß, doch jedesmal erwachte ich nur kurz trank etwas Wasser, aus einer Schale, die Jacob neben mich gestellt hatte und immer wieder füllte, und verfiel dann wieder in traumlosen Schlaf. Vielleicht war es die Hitze und mein Sonnenbrand, oder die Erschöpfung, aber ich brauchte meine Kraft um mich zu erholen. An einen Morgen erwachte ich dann ganz klar mit dem Gefühl richtig ausgeruht zu sein. bereits zum Sonnenaufgang,als die ersten Strahlen die Dunkelheit durchbrachen. Eine kühle angenehme Brise zog vom Ozean her und streichelte mir sanft über den nicht mehr ganz so mitgenommenen anfühlenden Rücken. Der Knoten des Tuches hatte sich während des Liegens irgendwann gelöst und ich hatte mich in die grobe Wolldecke verwickelt. Ich war noch ein wenig verschlafen, obgleich ich doch seit einigen Tagen geruht hatte. Ich stellte fest, das ich wieder alleine am Strand war und das Feuer nur noch um den Stein in der Mitte schwellte. Zum ersten Mal sah ich meine Umgebung klar. Die Stille überfiel einem wie eine schwere Decke. Es gab kein Geräusch der Zivilisation und diese letzte Dunkelheit in der Nacht, welche so schwarz und klar war, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte, wirkte so friedlich. Es fühlte sich so natürlich an, das ich hier an einen alten Baumstamm saß und auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über dem Meer blickte, während die Wellen zischend gegen den Strand brandeten.

Nach einer Weile rappelte ich mich auf und ging vorsichtig bis zum Wasser hinab. Ich fühlte mich wie auf tobender See und meine Beine waren etwas wackelig, doch irgendwann fing sich das.

Der Eingang der Statue lag offen, doch ich traute mich nicht in die Dunkelheit um Jacob zu suchen und ging erstmal ein paar Meter den Strand entlang. Ein kleines, aber dringendes Bedürfnis überkam mich jäh und ich haderte ob ich mich ins Wasser, oder besser in die Böschung hocken sollte, entschied mich dann allerdings für das erstere und wunderte mich warum es noch nicht früher geschehen war, das ich musste.

Während mir das Wasser um die Knöchel floss, beobachtete ich die Baumgrenze. Obwohl außer Jacob mir wohl keine Beobachter drohten, fühlte ich mich nicht sehr wohl. Mir fiel die Anhöhe in der Ferne auf. Jetzt, wo ich so nahe am Wasser war, hatte ich erst die Möglichkeit mich genauer umzusehen, doch außer das es sich wohl um einen Vulkan handelte, gab es nichts außer sattes Grün zu sehen; kein Zeichen von Rodung, keine Straße die sich zum Gipfel empor schlängelte. Es war ein traumhafter Ausblick dafür, das ich keine Toilette hatte.

Danach wanderte ich noch ein paar hundert Meter den Strand entlang, doch meine Ausdauer hielt nicht lange vor und hinter der Statue, schien auch keine Stadt mehr versteckt zu sein. Wir waren ganz alleine.

Als ich wieder zum Lagerplatz kam schlug mir ein angenehmer Duft nach frischen Brot entgegen. Jacob hockte vor dem Stein im wieder geschürten Feuer und war damit beschäftigt eine Art kleine Fladen oder Pfannkuchen aus Brei darauf zu rösten. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und wünschte mir einen guten Morgen, was ich leise erwiderte, schob den neben ihm stehenden Wasserkrug in meine Richtung und ignorierte mich dann wieder als wäre meine Anwesenheit das normalste der Welt.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte ich leise.

„Lange." erwiderte er nur und ließ sich nicht stören. Er machte überhaupt keinen Umstand daraus, sich tagelang um mich gekümmert zu haben, was ich zwar befremdlich aber doch angenehm empfand. Überhaupt schien er kein Mensch zu sein, der viele Antworten gab, das war sicher. Aber ob es nur ein Tag oder mehrere waren, da keine Rettung bei mir angekommen war, konnte es mir gleich sein.

Still setzte ich mich zu ihm und nachdem ich mir etwas Wasser in den Becher, aus Ton und wohl ebenfalls selbst hergestellt, neben der Brotschüssel eingoss und etwas getrunken hatte, betrachtete ich ihn geduldig. Ich hatte so was noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen und es faszinierte mich ihm einfach nur zuzuschauen. Als die beiden Fladen sich ballonartig aufblähten und eine bräunliche Farbe annahmen, wendete Jacob sie, indem er sie jeweils mit einen Messer anhob und in einer Bewegung umschlug. Nach einen kurzen Moment, zog er die Fladen vom Stein und legte sie in die Holzschüssel, die er mir herüber reichte. Ich wartete noch einen Moment um mir nicht die Finger zu verbrennen und Jacob verteilte die andere Hälfte aus der Breischüssel auf dem Stein zu weiteren Fladen.

Schließlich zupfte ich vorsichtig ein Stück vom flachen Fladen ab und probierte einen Bissen.„Mhmm, ist das gut." entfuhr es mir erstaunt und Jacob schaute kurz auf und lächelte, wohl weil ich sogleich den Rest des ersten Fladens auch schon fast verspeist hatte, ehe er sich wieder dem Stein zu wandte.

Es war so lecker und keinesfalls so geschmacklos wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Immerhin hatte ich schon lange nichts mehr gegessen, aber es war auch so sättigend, das ich den anderen Fladen etwas geruhsamer anging. Auch wenn Jacob es scheinbar alles andere als übel nahm, das ich tüchtig zulangte, musste ich mich ja nicht fortwährend so aufführen, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Während ich darauf achtete, langsamer mein Frühstück zu mümmeln, verfiel ich in Gedanken.

Es war eindeutig nicht dasselbe Brot, wie das doch schon etwas trockene aber große Stück vorher: Scheinbar hatte ich dazugetragen, das sein letzter Vorrat vertilgt war. Jacob lebte soweit ich glauben durfte, alleine und seine Nahrungsmittel waren nur für eine Person ausgelegt, sofern er also nicht zufällig einen richtigen Ofen unter der Statue hatte, hieß das wohl, das er sehr bald Ersatz an Brot und auch anderen Vorräten besorgen würde. Und das bedeutete, das es hier einen Bäcker geben musste, was ein Hoffnungsschimmer war.

Als Jacob seine Fladen fertig hatte gesellte er sich zu mir an den Baumstamm, hielt aber nach wie vor einen auffälligen Abstand als er aß.

„Jacob, darf ich dich etwas persönliches fragen?" unterbrach ich ihn beim essen und er blickte zu mir rüber und schien abzuwägen während er seinen Bissen zuende kaute und antwortete: „Ja."

„Sehe ich das richtig, du lebst hier doch recht abgeschieden und alleine?"

„Ja." erwiderte er schlicht und das er log konnte man ihn aus seinen Ausdruck nicht nachweisen, aber mir gefielen seine Augen nicht.

„Wo holst du dein Brot her?" forschte ich aufmerksamer nach: „Also das von letztens, wurde nicht auf diesen Stein gebacken sondern in einem richtigen Ofen. Du hast keinen Ofen dort drin, oder Jacob?" Ich blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und meine wahre Frage – wo zum Teufel ist der Bäcker, die Zivilisation und mein verdammtes Hotel?- war ihm wohl nicht ganz entgangen.

„Nein, nicht hier," erwiderte er: „Von hier aus im Norden gesehen, gibt es etwas weiter oben im Dschungel einen alten Ofen, den ich hin und wieder noch nutze. Dort, auf der anderen Seite, gibt es auch fruchtbareren Boden, gut um all das anzubauen, was ich brauche und ein paar Ziegen zu halten."

Auch wenn es nicht die Antwort war, die ich wollte, war es doch das erste Mal, das er mehr als das nötigste preisgab und ich war beruhigt das mein Eindruck das er log wohl doch falsch war. Da fiel mir etwas anderes von dem er sprach auf: „Wenn du sagst, ...auf der anderen Seite..., sprechen wir dann von einer Insel wo ich hier bin?" fragte ich hoffend, das es nicht so war, doch leider nickte er. Na toll, der Typ war ein 100% Selbstversorger, gewisse Substanzen mit eingerechnet, und ich bezweifelte, das er einen Telefonanschluss besaß oder sowas wie ein Handy überhaupt kannte. Wenn ich darauf angewiesen sein sollte, darauf zu warten bis er mal Besuch bekam, und er wirkte ganz und gar nicht wie jemand der gerne Besuch hatte, geschweige denn Hilfe holte, so würde ich garantiert noch in hundert Jahren hier sitzen. Immerhin kam ich nun auf ein neues Szenario, das sich vor meinen inneren Auge abspielte. Ich musste wohl von einen Boot gefallen und hier angetrieben worden sein. Es schien einleuchtend wenn es auch nicht alle Antworten gab. Aber die Variante das ich eine an sich beschauliche Kreuzfahrtreise machen würde, passte schon eher zu mir. Ob Jacob wohl ein Boot besaß?

Doch vorerst kam ich nicht dazu ihn weiteres zu fragen, denn er beendete sein Frühstück bald und stand auf um sich anderen Dingen zu widmen, wofür er mir aber keine Erklärung gab.

Ich fand es schon ein wenig befremdlich, das er mich von einen Moment zum anderen einfach sitzen ließ, aber erklärte es damit, das er nun mal für gewöhnlich alleine lebte und mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig war wohin er ging. Der würde schon wiederkommen.

Ich stand schließlich auch auf und entschloss ein wenig am Strand entlangzugehen. Es war so ganz anders, als die Nordsee, den einzigsten Strand, den ich bisher kannte. Es gab hier kein Meer an Muscheln, die einem in die Füße schnitten oder die sonst übliche Qualleninvasion. Es war ein wenig bewölkt und die Mittagshitze wurde durch einen flachen Wind vertrieben. Dennoch wandelte ich wie eine Träumerin über den Sand und suchte gedankenverloren nach Muscheln. Ich brauchte lange, bis ich die erste fand. Es war eine schneckenförmige, schneeweiße Muschel und ich fand sogar auf meinen Rückweg noch zwei andere, die erwas mehr ins bräunliche chancierten. Ich ging nicht weit weg von der Statue, hauptsächlich, weil ich nicht soweit laufen wollte, aber auch, weil ich immer noch gut beobachten konnte, was Jacob so tat. Nach dem er für eine Weile im Dschungel verschwunden war, tauchte er nun wieder auf und sah sich suchend um und hielt wohl nach mir Ausschau. Ich näherte mich neugierig, denn er hatte einige Dünne Äste unterm Arm und ich wollte wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Als ich beim Lager ankam, hatte er bereits begonnen eine an einer Seite auseinandergegangene Fischreuse aus dünnen Holzzweigen, durch das Ersetzen einiger Stricke, welche er aus elastischen Pflanzenfasern flocht zu reparieren. Ich setzte mich dazu und betrachtete sein tun, während ich mich nebenher beschäftigte, mein verfilztes Haar auszulesen, so das es ganz bauschig wurde. Ich hatte nicht viele Haare und nach einer Weile hatte ich auch ohne Kamm die ärgsten Knoten entwirrt und weil mir mal wieder das Kleid rutschte, kam ich auf eine andere Idee.

„Darf ich?" fragte ich und deutete auf den Asthaufen. Jacob nickte und ich nahm mir ein paar der aufgesplizten Stränge und begann ein dünnes Band zu flechten. Es gelang mir nicht so gut und als Jacob bereits seine Reuse wieder zusammengebunden hatte, haderte ich ihmmer noch damit, das das Band nicht riss, als ich es zum halten meines improvisierten Kleides verwenden wollte. Er belächelte deutlich meine ungeschickten Versuche und verschwand kurz innerhalb der Statue, bis er schließlich mit ein wenig lose gesponnenen Garn, aus Flachs oder irgendetwas anderes das ich nicht kannte, und etwas, das mich an einen Kreisel erinnerte wiederkam und mir beides auf den Schoss legte.

Ich betrachtete das Ding ratlos. Ob das wohl eine Handspindel ist, fragte ich mich und wusste nicht so recht, was ich damit anfangen sollte. Kaum hatte ich es hängen gelassen und daran gedreht, riss auch schon der erste Faden.

„Du musst anders herum drehen." bemerkte Jacob belustigt. „Ja wirklich?" fagte ich leicht angegriffen, denn in seinen Blick sah man förmlich, das er es für selbstverständlich erachtet hatte, das ich etwas mit der Spindel anzufangen gewusst haben sollte.

Woher sollte ich das wissen, fragte ich mich ärgerlich, und versuchte es anders herum, doch alles drehte sich wieder rückwärts raus und fiel herab und Jacob blickte mich leicht irritiert an. Bevor ich darauf etwas passendes erwidern konnte, beugte er sich aber schon rüber und nahm die Spindel aus dem Sand und ich überließ ihm auch bereitwillig das Garn.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, band er beide Fäden wieder fest und zeigte mir geduldig, wie er sie zunächst mit der Hand für zwei Umdrehungen verzwirbelte und sie dann mit einen kräftigen Schub der Spindel sich selber drehen ließ. Nachdem das Garn sich auf etwa dreißig zentimetern gekordelt hatte, fing er die Spule auf und wickelte das Stück auf, ehe er das Ende, wieder einhakte und wieder durch die Spindel zum eindrehen brachte. Es schien so einfach zu sein, aber ich vermutete, das es wohl eher an jahrelanger Erfahrung lag.

Nachdem er auch dieses Stück aufgewickelt hatte, reichte er mir die baumelnde Spindel rüber ich nahm sie vorsichtig auf.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, ehe ich auch nur einen halben Meter halbwegs gleichmäßige, aber feste Kordel gesponnen hatte und als ich endlich genug für einen Träger zusammen hatte, schnitt ich das Garn mit Jacobs kleinen Messer, das er auch schon für die Reuse gebraucht hatte ab und mir kam die Idee, meine Muscheln zu durchbohren um sie aufzufädeln.

Es ging schon auf den Nachmittag zu, als ich dazu kam die genaue Länge des Bandes abzumessen. Ich hatte es mir zunächst um den Hals gebunden und entschied erst mal eine Pause zu machen. Und so folgte ich Jacob, der die Reuse gerade wieder ins Wasser setzte und mit einer der Schnüre an einem Stein festmachte. Ich beobachtete die Fische und versuchte sie mit den Händen zu erreichen, während Jacob wieder ans Land zurückging. Kurze Zeit später sah ich ihn, wie er neue Fladen auf dem Stein backte.

Ich hatte noch nicht wieder Hunger und so hatte ich keine Eile. Als ich mich ein weiteres Mal nach vorne beugte um einen der Fische zu beobachten, verlor ich mal wieder mein Kleid. Ich hatte aber keine Lust mich schon wieder an den Strand zurück zu setzen und nach einen kurzen Seitenblick ließ ich das Oberteil einfach herunterrutschen und ließ mich nicht weiter stören. Es war nichts, was Jacob noch nicht gesehen hatte und da es ihn offenbar gleich war was ich tat und er nicht da drauf achtete, war ich mutig und wusch mich bei der Gelegenheit mal gründlich und benetzte auch meinen Rücken mit ein paar kühlen Tropfen, der von einen nahen Felsen herüberschäumenden Gischt und jagte den immer wiederkehrenden Fischen hinterher. Ich beobachtete, das Jacob fertig war und in Richtung Dschungel hinter der Statue verschwand. Im Gegensatz zu mir bevorzugte er wohl einen stillen Busch um einen „stillen Ort" zu finden und ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken. Als ich nach einer Weile aufblickte, dachte ich, das Jacob zurückgekehrt war, doch dann sah ich den fremden Mann.

Er stand einfach so da an Jacobs Lager und beobachtete mich offensichtlich. Ich dachte mir nur, wie klischeehaft es doch wirkte, das ich oben ohne im Wasser stand und mit den Fischen planschte, einzig mein wildes Haar und die Muschelkette verdeckten die volle Sicht und ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Begegnung mit Jacob und obwohl der Mann doch weit entfernt war schämte ich mich und spürte seinen Blick unangenehm auf mir liegen Es wirkte so...urteilend.

Als Jacob plötzlich wieder neben der Statue auftauchte und zielgerichtet auf den Besucher zuging, fiel mir ein Stein von Herzen. Ich wollte es nicht zu offensichtlich machen, das ich Anstoß nahm und zupfte mir verstohlen ein paar Strähnen nach vorne, während ich die Beiden verhalten beobachtete. Der fremde Mann war etwas älter als Jacob, zumindest was sein gräuliches Haar anging. Nach der Kleidung zu urteilen, hatten sie denselben Geschmack. Der Mann trug eine dunkelblaue, fast schwarze Tunika, ähnlich der von Jacob und auch seine Hose schien handgenäht zu sein.

Der Wind stand günstig und beide unterhielten sich laut genug, das ich es mitbekam. Leider konnte ich aber nicht verstehen worüber, nur dem Ton nach waren es keine freundlichen Worte und es wurde nach kurzer Zeit um einiges hitziger. Nicht in dem Sinne, das sie laut wurden, sondern es herrschte eine latent aggressive Stimmung und etwas drückendes lag in der Luft. Nach ein paar Minuten ging der Mann in Schwarz wieder, nicht ohne einen letzten interessierten Seitenblick in meine Richtung zu werfen, was mir eindeutig nicht gefiel. Jacob schien ihn nicht zu mögen, aber ich fand es doch ein wenig dreist mir zu sagen, das er hier alleine lebte.

Als ich aus dem Wasser ging, mich wieder richtig angezogen hatte und die Kordel mit dem Tuch verknotete, gesellte ich mich wieder zu ihm. Jacob stocherte mit einen der übrig gebliebenen Äste in der Feuerstelle und sein Blick war mindestens so bewölkt wie der Himmel, als er mich ansah. Ich fragte ihn nicht, wer der Mann war, das ich Fragen stellte, war auch so ersichtlich genug. Er gab dennoch keine Antwort. Gut, dann taten wir also, als wäre da überhaupt niemand gewesen – vorerst.

„Ist bestimmt nicht immer einfach so zu leben, oder?" durchbrach ich schließlich die Stille und trank kurz einen Schluck Wasser, ehe ich ohne Antwort abzuwarten weiterbohrte: „Wo gehst du eigentlich hin, wenn du ...Zahnschmerzen oder so hast?" fragte ich leichthin, doch da war es wieder was mich irritierte. Jacob reagierte leicht irritiert, als hätte er sich noch nie Gedanken darum gemacht. „Ich gehe dann dahin, wo du auch hingehen würdest." äußerte er wage und das unausgesprochene "falls" hing dazwischen.

„Wo ich hingehen würde?" äußerte ich spitz, denn mir reichte es: „Wie Jeder andere, würde ich in diesen Dschungel gehen und nach dem örtlichen Dentist Ausschau halten, damit er mir eine erhaltende Wurzelbehandlung verpasst. Bis ich die Insel verlassen könnte um mir anderswo einen Spezialisten zu suchen, täte es zur Not auch etwas Eis aus dem Sektkühler am Hotelpool." fügte ich frustriert hinzu, doch bis auf einen schrägen Seitenblick blieb er ungerührt.

„Du solltest nicht selber in den Dschungel gehen." erwiderte er ruhig.

„Sollte ich nicht?" äußerte ich spitz: „Heißt das, das du mit mir zusammen gehen wirst?"

„Ich werde in nächster Zeit nicht dort hinkommen." eröffnete er und es klang wie eine Nebensächlichkeit.

„Du hast also gar nicht vor gehabt, mich irgendwo hin zu bringen und hast nichts gesagt und mich einfach glauben lassen, das wir hier ganz alleine sind?" Er schwieg sich weiter aus, doch das wollte ich nicht weiter gelten lassen. „Ich will nur eine klare Antwort. Ist es so, wie ich glaube, Jacob." beharrte ich auf die ausstehenden Antworten. Es überzeugte ihn, das ich keine Ruhe geben würde und wandte sich mir zu: „Ich hätte dir das alles sofort beantworten können, wenn du mich gefragt hättest, Jisca." erwiderte er kühl und klang ernst: „Es gibt eine Siedlung. Ich habe nicht behauptet, das es da draußen nichts gibt. Glaube mir, es ist nicht das, was du erwarten würdest oder suchen solltest."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich erwarten soll und ich zweifle daran, das du so genau weißt, was das hier soll. Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich werde wahrscheinlich seit Tagen vermisst und ich gehe davon aus, das einige Leute viel Zeit darin investieren mich zu finden. Und das alles, während ich hier herumsitze und nicht einmal weiß, wo ich Hilfe finden kann. Dir scheint das alles gleich zu sein, warum sollte ich also tun, was du willst?"

„Es ist allein deine Entscheidung." wandte er ungerührt ein: „Du solltest tun, was du für richtig hältst." Wenigstens war der arrogante Mistkerl ehrlich genug und bestritt gar nicht erst das ich richtig lag. Zählte das Vorenthalten von Informationen und Hilfe eigentlich schon zur Freiheitsberaubung?

Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als er mir plötzlich seine Brotschale hinhielt, in der noch ein halber Fladen von seinen Teil lag, den ich einen Moment ungläubig betrachtete.

„Möchtest du noch etwas Brot, Jisca?" fragte Jacob mich mit betont neutraler Miene.

„Nein, will ich nicht." schnappte ich zurück: „Außerdem ist das nicht mein Name."

Damit stand ich auf und wanderte schnurstracks in Richtung Eingang der Statue. Ich sollte tun was ich wollte? Gut dann würde ich das tun und die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen.

Ich kam dem Eingang nur auf etwa fünf Meter nahe. Schnelle Schritte in meinen Rücken, verrieten, das Jacob mir hinterher kam und als ich mich umblickte, ließ sein Ausdruck meinen Entschluss sogleich zu Staub zerfallen. Er wirkte sehr aufgebracht und wer konnte es ihm verdenken. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann hatte mein Verhalten doch ziemlich den Rahmen gesprengt. Ich bekam Panik, als er sich so bedrohlich näherte und mir offenbar was wollte und rannte los. Ich hatte keine Chance. Jacob war kurz davor mich einzuholen und hatte schon einen Arm ausgestreckt um mich zu packen, als ich nach rechts ausscherte und in Sicherheitsabstand stehen blieb und die Arme schützend gegen ihn streckte.

„Fass mich nicht an. Bitte..." bat ich defensiv und wich eingeschüchtert Schritt für Schritt weiter in Richtung Strand aus, ehe er mir noch zu nahe kommen konnte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, lang genug um mich daran zweifeln zu lassen, das Ende des Tages mitzuerleben, er kam langsam ein paar Schritte näher.

„...bitte, tue mir nicht weh. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint." bat ich ohne Hoffnung, doch Jacob schien etwas beschwichtigter. Er blieb stehen und schien sich kurz zu sammeln. Dann deutete er mit einen Arm auf den Eingang: „Hör mir gut zu! Niemand kommt rein, außer ich lade ihn ein; und ich will nicht, das du dort herein gehst! Hast du das verstanden, Jessica?" forderte er mit keinen Widerspruch duldender Härte.

Ich nickte unsicher: „Ja, ja... gut... Ist mir recht. Es tut mir Leid, ich bleib davon weg." bestätigte ich unruhig. Jacob wirkte immer noch latent aggressiv und ich wollte keinen Moment länger seinen Blick aushalten. Ich machte, das ich davon kam und wählte den Weg am Ozean vorbei, den ich schon am früheren Morgen gelaufen war, ohne ein Ziel für meine Flucht zu kennen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Zwiespalt

Anmerkung: Vielen Dank für deine Reviews Veritas. Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut und dachte schon ich hätte überhaupt keine Leser. Um deine Fragen zu beantworten: Ja Smokey (aka Samuel in dieser Srory, aber darauf gehe ich noch ein) wird seeehr bald seinen Part bekommen. In welchem Jahr genau die Story spielt, das verrate ich noch nicht. Nur so viel: Richard wird noch sehr lange auf sich warten lassen und wie du daraus wohl schlussfolgern kannst, liegt das mit den Kandidaten auch noch nicht in der Gegenwart.

So nun aber erst mal ein kleines Zwischenkapitel...

Ich wollte nur weg, doch sobald ich ein paar Meter den Strand entlang gelaufen war und Abstand zwischen die Statue und mich gebracht hatte, verfluchte ich mich schon dafür, mich wieder in genau dieselbe hilflose Lage gebracht zu haben. Still rannen mir die Tränen herab und ich verkroch mich vorerst in den Schatten der ersten Palme an der Böschung oberhalb eines kleinen Abhangs vor einer Klippe und weinte eine zeitlang vor Frustration. Was sollte ich nur tun? Zurück zu Jacob gehen und ihn dazu bringen, mich zur Siedlung zu begleiten, oder alleine losziehen? Vielleicht würde der Mann in Schwarz bereit dazu sein mir mehr zu helfen als Jacob?

Ich wusste nicht was ich wollte und war vorerst auch nicht in der Lage eine Endscheidung zu treffen. Nach dem großen Schrecken, flaute mein Adrenalinpegel beständig ab und ließ mich schlapp und mit Bauchschmerzen zurück. Anders als in den letzten Tagen blieb der Himmel unbewölkt und die Sonne stieg zum Mittag hin zügig am Horizont empor. Es wurde langsam heißer und so drückend wie es vor Gewittern oft der Fall ist, doch im Schatten wehte zumindest eine laue Brise und ich blieb sitzen und beobachtete meine Umgebung.

Viele Antworten gab es mir nicht. Das Meer lag ruhig unter dem wolkenlosen klaren Himmel und außer dem Rascheln der Wogen und Palmen, hörte man nur noch vereinzelte Rufe von ein paar Vögeln. Sie hatten sich auf der Kuppel der komischen Statue zum verweilen zusammengefunden.

Es war so weit entfernt, ich sah kaum was sie trieben, vermutete aber das es das war, was Vögel immer so taten. Und sie hatten Recht, diese Insel war wirklich ein Ort zum Scheißen, dachte ich mürrisch und erhob mich mühsam um hinter den erstbesten abgeschiedenen Strauch zu verschwinden und verfluchte dabei die paradiesischen Versprechungen aus all den Reisekatalogen und besonders jenen, auf den ich wohl hereingefallen war. Südsee hin oder her, es war jetzt heiß genug, das ich sogar an den Waden schwitzte, meine verbrannte Haut spannte an Rücken und Scheitel, die Verdauung spielte völlig verrückt und es gab kein Klopapier.

Und doch, als ich schließlich zu meinen Platz unter der Palme zurückkehrte, fühlte ich mich irgendwie zufrieden. Von meinen selbstgemachten Problemen und einiger anderer Kleinigkeiten abgesehen, konnte man es für einige Zeit hier bestimmt gut aushalten. Die Welt war ruhig und frei vom Lärm der Menschheit und das Wetter war nicht vergleichbar mit dem trüben Winter zu hause. Es gab keinen Müll, keine nervenden Strandverkäufer oder lärmenden Touristen, denn die einzige Meckerziege war ich selber. Es gab keine Spur von Verunreinigungen aus zurückgelassenen oder angespülten Zivilisationsmüll und wenn ich tief einatmete merkte ich nicht das geringste an Verpestung, sondern nur reine klare Luft, wo ich doch sonst auf alles allergisch reagierte. Meine Verdauungsprobleme entsprangen wohl der allgemeinen Nahrungsumstellung und würden sich wohl bald legen. Nicht einmal das, was ich hinterlassen hatte, roch unangenehm, war es doch garantiert frei von all dem Mist, den Konservierung- und Geschmacksstoffen, die sich sonst in der Nahrung befanden.

Ich wusste vielleicht nicht, was ich getan hatte um hier zu landen, doch alles was vorher war schien hier so unwichtig, das es mich auch immer weniger zu kümmern begann.

Nur eines wusste ich mittlerweile, es war gut so, wie es gekommen war, denn wo sonst hätte ich jemals die Chance bekommen an einen Ort wie diesen zu gelangen?

Ich hätte gerne die restlichen Tage meiner Urlaubsreise dagegen eingetauscht meine Tage auch weiterhin einfach damit zu verbringen am Strand zu sitzen und mich wohl zu fühlen.

Die Mittagsmüdigkeit überfiel mich nach einer Weile spürbar und ich machte sie für meine Gedanken verantwortlich. Es gab nichts anderes zu tun als den Nachmittag abzuwarten, ehe ich mich wieder regen wollte und so legte ich mich hin um ein wenig die Augen zu schließen, ehe ich mich wieder Jacob stellen würde. Ich musste lächeln, als mir der Gedanke kam, das ich mich vorsehen sollte. Offensichtlich hatte Jacobs Lebensweise mich fasziniert und bereits auf mich abgefärbt, wenn das so weiter lief, dann würde ich nachher gar nicht mehr weg von hier.

Ich erwachte von einen lauten Knall, als eine Woge gegen den Abhang rauschte und erschrak mich, da ich zunächst nicht wusste, wo das Geräusch herkam. Es war windiger geworden und die Brise war zwar nicht kalt und angenehm am Rücken, aber schnitt doch bis unter mein Wickelkleid. Die Sonne war bereits im Begriff hinter dem nächsten Hügel zu versinken und wurde von einer der aufziehenden Wolken abgedeckt. Mir war kalt und es sah so aus, als ob es ein Unwetter geben würde. Anlass genug um den reuevollen Rückgang anzutreten.

Als ich eingeschüchtert um die Seite der Statue Richtung Lagerplatz kam, lag der Strand zu meiner Erleichterung verlassen da. Ich hatte also Zeit mir noch ein wenig die richtigen Worte zurecht zu legen. Neben dem Stein stand windgeschützt ein Tonkrug mit Wasser und die Holzschale, in der nun drei von den grünen Früchten und immer noch der halbe Fladen, den ich am Morgen verschmäht hatte, lagen.

Seit dem Frühstück war viel Zeit vergangen und da sich auch nach dem geruhsamen herauspulen von Sandkörnern aus meinen zu langen Zehennägeln nichts am nach wie vor offenen Eingang der Statue regte, begann ich langsam zu essen und trank das Wasser aus. Aber auch nachdem ich die letzte Frucht verspeist hatte, blieb ich alleine und verlassen dort. Ich näherte mich dem Eingang bis auf ein paar Meter und rief mehrmals nach ihm, doch Jacob schien die Angelegenheit ausitzen zu wollen. Entweder hatte er beschlossen mich im Stich zu lassen und ich sah ihn schon seinen Freund davon erzählen, wie er die Touristin zum Narren gehalten und vorgeführt hatte, oder es war seine Art mich auf die Probe zu stellen und darauf zu warten, das ich hereinkam. Was er tun würde, wenn er mich dabei erwischte, wollte ich nicht wissen, nachdem er schon beim ersten Mal kurz davor stand die Geduld zu verlieren und ungemütlich zu werden.

Der Wind wurde immer stärker und als ich ans Wasser ging um meine Hände vom klebrigen Saft der Früchte zu befreien, stand ich von einen Moment zum anderen, dank einer Welle bis zu den Waden im Wasser und die Gischt spritzte mir das Kleid nass.

Mir war kalt und so kehrte ich zum sehr bald zum Lager zurück und hätte am liebsten meine Decke umgelegt, doch Jacob hatte sie wohl wieder mit hinein genommen.

Langsam war es mir genug, meine Lust mich zu entschuldigen war zugunsten neuer Vorwürfe verflogen und ich hatte langsam das Gefühl, das es irrsinnig war mich an diesen Mann zu halten. War ich nicht eine Erwachsene Frau, klug genug um selbst eine Lösung zu finden? Jacob hatte mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das es ihm egal war, was ich tat, sofern es nicht etwas war, womit ich ihm in die Quere kam. Außerdem, wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre an diesem Turm, dann hätte ich auch nach eigenen Ermessen handeln müssen. Ich wäre weiter in den Dschungel gegangen und auch wenn mir diese Vorstellung noch gestern unheimlich war, so fragte ich mich nun warum überhaupt. Welche Gefahren außer ein paar mehr unkooperativer Bewohner sollte mir dort drohen, wenn Jacob mich mit keinem Wort vor so etwas wie Giftspinnen oder Würgeschlangen gewarnt hatte, um mich effektiv davon abzuhalten, das ich in den Dschungel ging?

Nur weil er hier den erfahrenen, aber schweigsamen Einsiedler gab, hieß das noch lange nicht, das ich mich nicht auf mein eigenes Urteil verlassen konnte.

Ich zögerte nicht lange, nachdem mein Entschluss feststand. Nach einen letzten Blick auf den offen klaffenden Eingang der Statue, wandte ich mich ab und ging in den Dschungel hinein.

Fortsetztung folgt...


	5. Der Mann in der schwarzen Tunika

Tage später...

Ich blinzelte, doch der dicke, grüne Himmel aus Blättern über mir schwand nicht und die Schwärze um mich herum verging nur langsam. Ich brauchte eine Weile um mich zurechtzufinden und das mir wieder einfiel, das ich vom Baum neben mir gefallen war, als ich vergeblich die grünen Früchte zu pflücken versuchte. Es wurde mir bewusst, das es ein Mangobaum war von dem ich gestürzt war. Nachdem ich Jacob verlassen hatte, versuchte ich möglichst die Richtung zu halten und mied das unwegsamste Gelände. Ich erwartete, das der Weg in die Siedlung durch einen Trampelpfad Richtung Osten zu erreichen sein musste, doch irgendwann verlor ich auch die letzte Spur die man mit guten Willen als Pfad auslegen konnte.

Die Nacht brach bald ein, welche ich ohne Schlaf zu finden unter einem Baum verbrachte. Ich hörte zu viel und am nächsten Morgen begegnete mir ein Wildschwein, vor dem ich kopflos davon rannte. Es musste wohl alt gewesen sein, denn es fiel bald zurück und ich sah auch kein zweites mehr. Ohne das Schwein hätte ich es wohl doch noch bis an den Strand zurück geschafft, doch nun war ich verloren und wusste auch nicht mehr wo welche Himmelrichtung lag. Ich lief weiter, doch fand ich nichts außer der grünen Wildnis und verbrachte auch die nächsten Nächte unter dem Dach der Bäume. Zum Glück regnete es einmal, so das ich ein paar Tropfen von Blättern abtrinken konnte, doch ich hatte Durst und war bald ziemlich ausgehungert. Ich dachte schon, das ich nun bis an mein Ende ewig im Kreis laufen musste, als ich den Baum mit den Früchten sah. Sie hingen hoch und ich kletterte hinauf, was in der Lage endete, in der ich mich nun befand. Hoffentlich hatte ich mir nicht das Rückrat gebrochen.

Vorsichtig wackelte ich mit den Zehen und Fingern und die Anstrengung entriss mir ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen, doch zu meiner Erleichterung schien soweit schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Mein Brustkorb stach fürchterlich und ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen und mir war danach einfach liegen zu bleiben bis es besser werden würde. Doch das stetige Geräusch zu meiner linken Seite ließ mir keine Ruhe, so das ich den Kopf wendete und mühsam aufschaute.

Der Mann in der schwarzen Tunika, saß gegen einen der Bäume gelehnt und betrachtete mich, während er seelenruhig eine Mango aß. Man hörte förmlich das Fruchtfleisch tropfen und mir wurde mit trockener Kehle einmal mehr bewusst, wie lange ich schon keinen Tropfen Wasser gefunden hatte. Doch ich sagte nichts und betrachtete mit stiller Sehnsucht die Mango. Der Mann blieb ungerührt und bot mir kein Stück an, und verspeist die Frucht sehr bald. Dann wischte er sich gründlich die Hände an ein paar Blättern ab und erst nach einer Weile wandte er sich mir zu und kam ein paar Schritte näher um mich genauer zu betrachteten. Wenn es darum ging den Durstigen etwas flüssiges zu geben, konnten Jacob und der Grauhaarige mit den kühlen Augen gleichermaßen noch einiges lernen, dachte ich bitter und der Blick den ich meinen Beobachter widmete, war voller Vorwurf. Womit hatte ich es nur verdient, in diese Situation zu geraten?

„Durstig, Jisca?" fragte er mit einen Lächeln und ich nickte so weit ich konnte. Ich hatte gerade andere Gedanken, als seinen Namensirrtum zu korrigieren und wollte auf keinen Fall, das er mir womöglich gar nicht weiterhelfen wollte.

Er griff neben sich und reichte mir einen kleinen Tonkrug. Ich setzte mich auf und griff schnell danach, unsicher, ob er ihn nicht wieder wegnehmen würde und ignorierte den scharfen Schmerz, der mich durchzog. Mein Blick fiel nur kurz auf meine Hände, die sich um den Henkel krallten und ziemlich dreckig und verkratzt waren, hatte ich doch jeden Strauch auf dem Weg zur Seite gebogen, war mehrmals gestürzt und nicht zuletzt vom Baum gefallen. Während ich zügig trank, behielt ich den Grauhaarigen im Auge und auch sein Blick wich nicht einmal von mir ab.

„Das tut gut, nicht wahr." stellte er schließlich fest und ich konnte nur beipflichten. Anders als das bereits etwas abgestandene und warme Wasser aus Jacobs Lederbeutel, war dieses wie frisch aus der Quelle. Doch die fehlende Anteilnahme in seinen blauen Augen gefiel mir nicht und ich gab ihm keine Antwort. Verwundert schaute ich in den Krug, der so schnell geleert war. Ich wollte mehr.

Doch ich bat nicht um mehr. Es war mir erst nicht bewusst, aber die Tatsache das mein Gegenüber bereits einen Krug voller Wasser bereitgestellt hatte, störte mich ziemlich, ließ es doch nur auf zwei Erklärungen schließen. Und sie gefielen mir beide nicht. Entweder er hatte mich schon länger im geheimen beobachtet und miterlebt wie ich gestürzt war, oder er war zufällig über mich gestolpert und nachdem ich zwar bewusstlos, aber nicht tot war, hatte er beschlossen es ruhig anzugehen, sich nicht um meine Verletzungen zu scheren und war erst mal einen Krug und Wasser holen gegangen um dann auch noch zu speisen. Auch wenn man nicht behaupten konnte, das er überhaupt keinen Finger gerührt hatte, blieb doch mein Gefühl, das ich ihm nicht trauen wollte.

„Du kennst meinen Namen, ich aber nicht den deinen." bemerkte ich und blickte ihn fordernd an. Ich unterließ es absichtlich ihm für das Wasser zu danken.

„Nenne mich Samuel." sagte er nach einen kurzen Moment und so wie er mich anblickte, schien er irgendwas lustig daran zu finden.

„Was ist?" fragte ich gereizter und mich überkam schon wieder der Verdacht von jemanden zum Narren gehalten zu werden: „Ist das nicht dein Name?"

„Es ist der meine auf die Art, wie Jisca der deine ist." sagte er ohne das etwas an seinen musternden Ausdruck verschwand. Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Auf seine Art war Samuel sehr anziehend, aber wenn man in seine Augen blickte, dann musste man sich fragen, ob er nicht zuviel sah. Ich wusste nicht wie genau ich dieses Gefühl einordnen sollte, aber mir war, als ob er beständig daran zurückdachte, wie er mich das erste Mal traf. An die Szene am Strand, als ich in der Brandung stand, aber da schien noch soviel mehr zu sein.

Nach einen Moment schüttelte er den Kopf: „Du hast keine Ahnung in was du hier geraten bist, nicht wahr?" stellte er fest: „Und Jacob hat keine einzige Antwort geben wollen um irgendetwas zu klären."

Der Themenwechsel verwirrt mich und Samuel belächelte mich weiter auf eine für mich doch sehr herablassend anmutende Art. Ich hasste es, das ich ihm innerlich recht geben musste.

„Ohne Wasser und Nahrung und das womöglich schon seit Tagen, verwirrt und orientierungslos durch einen Dschungel zu irren, wo jeder Baum wie der nächste und der darauf folgende aussieht, ist schon Erklärung genug für mich um selber darauf gekommen zu sein ohne das es mir jemand sagen musste." entgegnete ich spitz: „Mehr weiß ich nicht und mehr kann auch kein anderer wissen, nicht wahr? Was also sollte Jacob mir erzählen? Warum sollte er hellsehen können?" Was immer Samuel auch bezwecken wollte, ich hatte gerade andere Probleme als über nicht Anwesende zu lästern, doch Samuel erwiderte es mit einen deutlichen _Wenn du wüsstest was ich weiß_ Blick, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich erhob.

„Jacob hätte dir sagen müssen, das du nicht gehen kannst." sagte er ruhig.

„Ja, hätte er tun können," erwiderte ich genervt: „Aber es wurde mir auch so schnell klar, das es wohl noch eine Weile dauert, bis das nächste Versorgungsboot vorbeikommt um mich zurückzubringen. Was soll-"

„Es gibt kein Boot das dich zurück bringen kann." unterbrach Samuel mich mit ernsten Blick und ging ein paar Schritte unter dem Mangobaum umher, ehe er hinzufügte: „Jacob wird dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Bitte?" fragte ich irritiert, als mein Blick ihm folgte: „Was soll das heißen, es gibt kein Boot?"

„Diese Frage stellst du Jacob am besten selber, wenn ihr euch das nächste Mal treffen werdet." sagte er mit einen unverhohlenen Anflug von Genugtuung und wanderte weiter umher. Ich beachtete ihn für einen Moment nicht weiter. Konnte Samuel die Wahrheit sagen, fragte ich mich. Gab es ihm Zeitalter der Globalisierung wirklich noch einen Ort, der so autark war?

„Er hat dich nicht berührt?" riss seine Frage mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich stutzte, doch Samuel schien es nicht im Sinne von "_angerührt_" zu meinen und wenn ich genauer zurück dachte, dann hatte er tatsächlich recht. Jacob hatte mich in den paar Tagen, oft lange von seinen Platz am Lagerfeuer her beobachtet, aber wirklich nicht einmal angefasst. Es war mir aufgefallen, doch so merkwürdig war es mir auch wieder nicht vorgekommen.

„Nein, warum sollte er auch?" fragte ich ungeduldig. Ich hatte genug von seinen Verhör: „Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, das es dich irgendwas anginge. Weißt du, es ist mir ziemlich egal, was für ein Problem ihr miteinander habt. Das solltest du mit ihm klären, wenn ihr euch über den Weg lauft." machte ich seinen von falschen Mitgefühl erfüllten Tonfall nach: „Wenn du also auch nichts konstruktives dazu beitragen kannst um mir zu helfen, dann sollten wir nicht weiter darüber reden, Samuel."

So wie Samuel mich anblickte, überkam mich nicht zu unrecht der Verdacht, das ich es soeben zum zweiten Mal geschafft hatte über die Stränge zu schlagen und es mir mit meinen Gegenüber zu verderben, wobei ich nun mit Freuden Jacob an Samuels Stelle gehabt hätte. Als Samuel auf mich zu kam, rechnete ich damit, das er mich wie einen Welpen am Schopf packen würde um mich zu schütteln, doch Samuel griff stattdessen ruhig meine linke Hand am Gelenk und bog sanft die Handfläche nach oben. Als ich ihn gerade immer noch unsicher fragen wollte, was das sollte, zog er mit der anderen Hand eine Mango hervor und schloss meine Finger mit sanften Nachdruck darum. Seinen Blick deutete ich mit: _Du willst das ich gehe? Gut dann kommst du schon zurecht..._ und wirklich, er erhob sich, nahm seinen Krug, machte Anstalten einfach wegzugehen und kehrte mir den Rücken.

Ich blickte ihm einen Moment fassungslos nach, ehe ich mich aufstützte um ihm zu folgen und mir was einfallen zu lassen, wie ich ihn genug beschwichtigte, das er mir die Richtung wies. Doch ich kam nicht hoch und ein scharfer Schmerz durchbohrte mein Bein. Auch beim zweiten und nächsten Versuch versagte mein rechter Knöchel bei der geringsten Belastung. Ich hatte vorher nichts davon mitbekommen das er verletzt war und bekam Angst, denn wegen solchen Dingen konnte man hier ohne Hilfe zugrunde gehen.

„Samuel, bitte warte." rief ich ihm mich geschlagen gebend nach und fast als hätte er die ganze Zeit schon gewusst, wie das hier endete, verlangsamte er seine Schritte und drehte sich um.

„Wenn ich sage, das es mir Leid tut, glaubst du mir dann?" fragte ich und bemühte mich erst gar nicht irgendetwas vorzugeben. Samuel regte sich nicht und sein Blick war undeutbar kühl, vielleicht aber auch mit einem Funken Zufriedenheit.

Ich deutete auf meinen Knöchel: „Ohne dich werde ich wohl keinen Schritt mehr gehen können, ich wäre dir also sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn du mir hilfst." Das meinte ich so und ich hoffte, das es ihm genügte.

Samuel kam zurück und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, kniete er sich neben mir nieder, packte mit beiden Händen meinen verletzten Fuß und lächelte auf eine unheimliche Weise, die mir Schauer den Rücken hinab trieb. Ehe ich wusste, wie mir geschah, wurde Samuel's Griff zu stahlharten Klammern und er riss mit einen scharfen Ruck an meinen Gelenk. Ich schrie und brach vor Schmerz zusammen und kam unsanft auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber ehe ich mich erholt hatte, merkte ich, wie er seine Arme unter meine Knie und Rücken schob und mich aufnahm. Das letzte mal, als mich jemand getragen hatte, war ich nur halb so alt und schwer gewesen und so verschlug es mir die Sprache und erstickte jeden noch so schwachen Protest.

Ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl und hatte wahrlich erst mal genug von diesem Abenteuer. Sein Arm lag genau auf den wohl angebrochenen Rippen und ich versuchte vergeblich eine erleichternde Position zu finden. Nach einer Weile entschied ich es einfach geschehen zu lassen, konzentrierte mich darauf meine Mango festzuhalten und mich nicht zu schwer hängen zu lassen. Samuel schien kräftiger zu sein, als er wirkte und es schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen, obwohl er mich ja nicht tragen musste, wenn ich ihm zu schwer wurde.

„Bringst du mich an den Strand zurück?" wagte ich schüchtern zu fragen, denn er verfolgte offensichtlich einen zielgerichteten Kurs und fand leicht den mir bisher verborgen gebliebenen Weg im Dickicht.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht zum Strand." erwiderte Samuel knapp und schleppte mich ungerührt weiter. Ich wollte ihm sagen, das ich nichts anderes als zum Strand zurückkehren wollte, doch tat ich es nicht, da es selbstsüchtig von mir war. Genauso wie Jacob, hatte Samuel garantiert etwas anderes zu tun, als für mich nach meinen Lust und Willen Umwege zu begehen.

Mein Zeitgefühl trog mich wahrscheinlich, doch innerhalb von höchstens einer halben Stunde, tauchte im Dschungel plötzlich ein hoher Wall aus überwucherten Steinen auf. Ich wunderte mich noch wofür die Mauer war, als Samuel sich nach kurzen Umsehen an eine bestimmte Stelle wandte und durch das mit Schlinggewächs gut verborgene Tor schritt. Ich erwartete ein Dorf, doch dahinter lag nichts außer mehr vom Dschungel. Wir waren mitten im Nirgendwo, dennoch machte Samuel nach ein paar Metern Anstalten mich herab zulassen.

Ich glaubte, er brauche eine Pause, doch er zeigte erstaunlicherweise kein Anzeichen von Erschöpfung.

„Du solltest deinen Fuß eine Weile schonen, sonst wird etwas zurückbleiben." meinte er knapp, als er mir half mich am Stamm eines Baumes zu stützen. Er ließ mich los und wandte sich ab um in der Nähe vom Boden einen langen dünnen Ast aufzuheben, den er mir beim zurückkommen in die Hand drückte. Irgendwie schien er es eilig zu haben.

„Ich verlasse dich jetzt an dieser Stelle, doch es sind nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Tempel. Es wird dir schon bald jemand über den Weg laufen. Und wenn nicht...," fügte er nach einen schwer zu ergründenden Blick in Richtung Dschungelmeer hinzu: „...wenn nicht, dann bist du für eine Weile versorgt." Ich begriff erst nicht, weil mir das Wort _Tempel_ noch nach hallte, bis er auf die Mango deutete, welche ich noch immer in der freien Hand hielt.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst?" entgegnete ich schließlich fassungslos: „Erst verschleppst du mich hierher und jetzt willst du mich einfach mir selbst überlassen bis mal jemand kommt? Überhaupt, was soll ich in einem ´Tempel´? Wenn ich eines nicht wollte, dann war es ein Treffen. mit dem Inselschamanen, oder sonst irgendwas das mir nicht weiterhilft. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich will das nicht." warf ich ihm aufgerührt vor, doch er entgegnete es ziemlich gleichgültig.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung Jisca." erwiderte er eine Spur zu gutmütig: „Du wurdest zu nichts gezwungen und du musst auch nichts tun, was du nicht willst."

Ich wollte ihm gerade etwas passendes darüber erzählen, das er mich sehr wohl gegen meinen Willen hierher zwang, doch da fiel mir auf, das er irgendwie Recht hatte. Ich hatte ihn um seine Hilfe gebeten und er hatte getan was ich wollte. Das er keine Zeit hatte, konnte ich ihn schlecht vorwerfen. Samuel lächelte kurz, als ob er wusste, was ich gerade dachte und strich mir im Vorübergehen mit einer warmen Hand über die Schulter.

„Bis bald, Jisca." sagte er und schenkte mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln, ehe er sich ohne weitere Umstände endgültig auf seinen Weg machte und schon bald verschwunden war.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Die Gemeinschaft

In einer Sache war ich mir sehr sicher. Samuel würde einiges von mir zu hören kriegen, wenn ich ihn wieder zu sehen bekam. Nachdem er mich einfach unter dem Baum stehen gelassen hatte, wartete ich schon einige Zeit zu lange, doch es war immer noch niemand auf mich getroffen. Nicht, das ich der Meinung war, wirklich allein zu sein. Irgendwas oder jemand war da draußen und ich fürchtete das Auftauchen von einem der Wildschwein, die es hier offenbar gab. Erst als bereits Stunden vergangen sein mochten, ohne das irgendetwas geschah, fühlte ich mich sicher genug mich unter den Baum niederzulassen, meine schmerzenden Knochen zu schonen und meinen Proviant, die Mango, zu verspeisen.

Die Eintönigkeit machte mich schläfrig und ich nickte wohl auch ein, denn meinen neusten Besucher bemerkte ich erst, als der Mann bereits bis auf fünf Meter an mich herangekommen war. Ich schrak auf und erhob mich so schnell es ging, mithilfe des Astes, den Samuel mir als Stab gegeben hatte.

Mein Besucher war anders als ich erwartet hatte, kein Ureinwohner und sah sehr mediterran aus, war im Vergleich zu mir sehr klein, besaß einen gebräunten Teint und schwarze, kurze Locken. Er trug eine Tunika, die auch handgewebt war und hielt einen angespitzten Holzspeer in der Hand. Er blickte mich an, als hätte er noch nie eine Frau gesehen, zumindest nicht so eine wie ich. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir ein Grund ein, warum Jakob Recht damit getan hatte, mich nicht an die Siedlung zu verweisen. Scheinbar waren diese Hippies noch viel schräger drauf als er oder Samuel.

„Unde venis?" fragte der Lockige ungehalten, doch ich verstand kein Wort, außer das es nach Italienisch klang.

„Verstehst du deutsch?" versuchte ich ohne fiel Hoffnung, doch auch mein nächster Versuch: „I'm from Germany and could need your need help, please. Do you know anyone how could understand english?" beantwortete sich aus seinen verständnislosen Ausdruck und ich bekam zu verzweifeln.

„Latine loqui potes?" Der Lockige musterte mich vom Scheitel bis zu Sohle und blickte mich erwartend an, doch ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Das hielt ihn nicht davon ab mir weiter Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen.

Erst nach einigem wilden gestikulieren des Lockigen, verstand ich soviel, das er wissen wollte, ob ich alleine war oder woher ich kam. Ich deutete in den Dschungel: „Ich komme von Jacob. Samuel hat mich hergebracht. Ich habe mir den Knöchel und ein paar Rippen gebrochen." erklärte ich und deutete auf meine Verletzungen und ich hoffte, das dies und die Nennung der Namen den Lockigen ein wenig umgänglicher machten, doch das ging daneben und er redete erst recht mit unfreundlichen Ton auf mich ein. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf : „ Ich kenne den Weg nicht." sagte ich langsam „Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind. Ich bin alleine."

Der Lockige schien es aufzugeben und drehte sich um und gab einen schrillen Pfiff von sich, worauf noch ein zweiter Mann mittlerem Alters hinter dem nächsten Strauch hervortrat. Auch er war bewaffnet, doch nicht mit einem Speer. Er hielt ein Schwert in der Hand.

Beide sprachen sich einen Moment ab und betrachteten mich, während ich nervös meinen Blick nicht vom Schwert abwenden konnte. Es war keine dieser hochglänzenden Repliken, die man bei Rollenspielen schon mal sah, diese Waffe schien echt und gebraucht zu sein. Der matte Stahl glänzte nur noch an der Scheide, in der sich ein oder zwei Schnarren durch die glatte Fläche zogen. Nachdem beide Männer sich noch einmal sorgfältig in der Umgebung umgesehen hatten, nahm der Ältere mir meinen Stab ab: „Quod est nomen tuum?" fragte er nicht unfreundlich und meinte wohl meinen Namen, soviel hatte ich dann doch verstanden.

„Jisca." sagte ich kurz und deutete auf mich. Beide warfen sich einen weiteren Blick zu und der Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte irgendwas, worauf jeder von ihnen mich unter einem Arm packte und mitzog. Das ich verletzt war, schien bei ihnen wohl angekommen zu sein und so passten sie sich eher meinen Schritt als ihrem eigenen an. Trotzdem kam ich mir fortgezerrt vor und folgte ihnen humpelnd, doch beschwerte mich nicht, schließlich blieb mir nichts anderes übrig.

***

ca. fünf Monate später:

Die erste Zeit war hart. Nachdem die zwei Männer, Gaius und Marcus war ihr Name, mich mit in den Tempel genommen hatten, ließen sie mich zwar frei und gaben mir meinen Stab als Stütze, doch sah ich mich bald von drei weiteren männlichen Bewohnern der Gemeinschaft umringt, die alle ohne Ordnung gegenseitig auf sich einredeten und sich offenbar nicht einig waren, was sie mit mir tun sollten. Auch sie waren bewaffnet.

Nach einen Moment tauchten noch drei Frauen, ein junger Mann ein Junge und ein Mädchen auf, alle trugen sie sich ähnelnde handgewebte Kleidung, die man nur mit einen einzigen Ausdruck beschreiben konnte, typisch römisch. Und das war es wohl auch, was sie vorgeben wollten, wie ich schnell feststellte. Denn das was ich als Italienisch erkannt zu haben glaubte, war bei näherer Betrachtung in Wirklichkeit Latein. Die Aussicht mit zwölf „Römern" mit dem modischen Sinn von vorgestern zusammengeperrt zu sein, zumindest bis mein Fuß wieder geheilt sein würde, gefiel mir ebensowenig, wie meine Anwesendheit ihnen. Als sich der Älteste unter ihnen, ein weißhaariger Greis, der Perikles genannt wurde, weswegen ich vermutete, das sich ein Grieche unter seinen Vollbart befand, endlich Gehör verschaffte, blieb mir vorerst keine Zeit mehr die Gemeinschaft näher zu betrachten. Gaius und ein junger Kerl, den sie Lucius nannten, packten mich, nahmen mir meine Stütze und drängten mich weiter bis in die tiefen der alten Steinkorridore des Tempels hin, bis sich vor mir ein Loch auftat. Sie banden mir gegen meinen lautstarken Protest ein grobes Seil um die Taille und als schließlich noch der Mann namens Marcus ihnen zur Hilfe kam, zwangen sie mich durch ihre Überzahl, keinen weiteren Widerstand dagegen zu leisten, so das sie mich in das dunkle Loch hinunter lassen konnten.

Und dann gingen sie einfach weg und ließen mich aufgewühlt und wutschnaubend alleine. Außer für zwei tägliche Mahlzeiten, welche vornehmlich aus Pfirsichen, Mangos oder einer Art Wurzel bestanden, dachte niemand von ihnen mehr an mich. Sie schienen mich einfach ignorieren zu wollen und ließen mich mit meiner Angst in einer noch viel kränkeren Version vom „Schweigen der Lämmer" gelandet zu sein, alleine.

Zwei Tage heulte und bettelte ich, konnte nicht schlafen und litt unter einer Scheißangst, doch nichts geschah. Vielleicht war es einfach die Erschöpfung, doch irgendwann kam mir der Gedanke, das meine Gastgeber vielleicht nicht weniger Angst hatten und durch mein Auftauchen befürchteten, das ich irgendeine Bedrohung heraufbeschwor.

Es dauerte noch fünf Tage, ehe die Anderen verstanden zu haben schiene, das keine Gefahr drohte und ließen mich endlich wieder dort raus. Das war nicht so einfach und ich stieß mir meinen Knöchel wieder an. Als ich endlich wieder ins Licht des Hofes kam, übergaben die Männer mich in die Obhut der Frauen. Ich musste wohl einen erbärmlicheren Anblick als zuvor abgegeben haben, blass und zitternd vor Anstrenung und Schmerz, mit wirrem Haar und dunklen Schatten vom mangelnden Schlaf, wie ich da vor ihnen stand. Waren die Männer auch weiterhin noch misstrauisch und blickten mich argwöhnig an, so begegneten die vier Frauen mir von vorneherein freundlich und nahmen mich wie selbstverständlich auf. Trotz der Verständigungsprobleme schafften wir es schnell uns zu arangieren und sie zogen mich ohne Umstände einfach mit sich, da ich sie ja sowieso nicht verstand.

Die Älteste unter ihnen war Quarta, die an die vierzig sein mochte, so rund wie lang war und eine heitere Lebenslust verströmte. Secunda war um die Dreizig, ihr vorstehendstes Merkmal war eine Nase, wie nur Cäesar sie selber gehabt haben konnte. Prima, welche offensichtlich schwanger war, schätzte ich auf Mitte zwanzig und das Mädchen Pola, ein hübsches, wenn auch mageres Ding, war wohl um die fünfzehn Jahre alt.

Ehe ich mich versah fand ich mich in ihrer Kammer wieder und sie suchten nach etwas zum anziehen für mich. Prima machte sich ohne zu fragen an meinen verfilzten Haaren zu schaffen, ob ich es wollte oder nicht. Irgendwie mochte sie meine Haarfarbe und war so fasziniert, als hätte sie noch nie rotes Haar gesehen, oder so blond wie mein Ansatz, ganz so wie man es betrachtete.

Sie kicherte und rief unentwegt irgendetwas und die Anderen lachten. Wobei man nicht sagen konnte, was genau so lustig war. Nachdem Prima mir erstaunlich sanft und schnell die Haare entwirrte, verflochten und hochgebunden hatte, zog sie eine Art Haarnetz und Wollschnüre hervor, die sie als yittae bezeichnete und band sie mir in die Frisur. Was genau sie getan hatte konnte ich ohne Spiegel nicht erkennen, doch die Haarknoten der Anderen zeigten mir genug Vergleichbares.

Das Mädchen Pola brachte eine Schüssel Wasser und wollte, das ich mich wusch, dem ich gerne nach kam. Als ich mich vom Schmutz und Schweiß des Dschungels und meines Gefängnisses gereinigt hatte, reichten sie mir etwas, das sie als fascia pectoralis bezeichneten, es schien eine Art Büstenhalter zu sein, was für meine gepeinigten Rippen aber erst einmal nicht in Frage kam. Dafür sollte ich dann ein intusium, einen hemdartigen ärmellosen Hänger, anziehen, der meinen improvisierten Kleid nicht unähnlich gewesen war. Darüber kam eine lange Tunika, eine Stola und dann noch ein Schal, den sie Palla nannten. Ich fragte mich schon, woher sie das alles hatten, doch da besonders die Tunika eine handbreit zu kurz war, glaubte ich das es wohl einer anderen dieser living-history-Live-action-Rollenspielerinnen gehörte.

Am Anfang glaubte ich noch an eine zwar wahnwitzige, doch alles verständlich machende Erklärung, doch wie die Wochen vergingen, fand ich mich immer mehr in die Tatsache ein, das es alles „echt" war, das die Zeit an diesen isolierten Ort vor seehhrr langer Zeit einfach stehen geblieben sein musste. Nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, das keiner der Gemeinschaft jemals in seinen Leben einen Zahnarzt gesehen haben konnte, ließ Jacobs Verhalten um einiges Klarer erscheinen.

Als erstes machte ich den Fehler das Kleid als Toga zu bezeichnen, was mir einige schiefe Blicke der Frauen einbrachte. „Tu est **copuliere? Fragte Secunda hintergründig und es dauerte noch zwei Monate ehe ich wirklich verstand, wo das Problem war? Eine Toga trug der Mann und nur Ehebrecherinnen und Prostituierte waren bereit eine anzuziehen, wie man mir durch die Blume erklärte. Durch diesen Irrtum entschieden sie, das ich verheiratet gewesen war und von meinen Mann verbannt wurde. Ich musste wohl froh sein, das sie nicht zum Entschluss kamen, das ich ein leichtes Mädchen war und versuchte keine Unklarheit bestehen zu lassen. In der Regel war ich so unscheinbar, das man mir einmal sagte, ich könne mit einer Horde ausgehungerter Strafgefangener auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt werden und keiner würde mich anrühren. Das mit der einsamen Insel erschien mit nun als bitterböse, doch als einzigste „Germanin" unter Römern, die es vorzogen zu leben, wie in vorchristlichen Zeiten, gelang mir das nur schlecht.**

**Innerhalb kürzester Zeit treiben mich die Anderen in die Verzweiflung. Das Leben dort war alles andere als einfach und forderte immer wieder aufs neue mich anzupassen und den Mund zu halten. Die Leute hatten keine großartige Landwirtschaft, gingen nur selten vor die Mauer um zu jagen, lebten in Angst und Schrecken und verfügten über vorsintflutliche Ansichten. Einmal war ich Primas Frisierkünsten entschlüpft und mit offenen Haar herumgelaufen, was zu einigem Aufstand geführt hatte. Ihnen gefielen meine Haare offenbar nicht und mir wurde zu verstehen gegeben, ich sollte sie immer aufstecken und mit der Palla bedecken, wie eine anständige Matrona es machte. **

**Ihnen gefielen auch meine Blicke nicht und kein Mann ließ sich dazu herab mir meine Fragen zu beantworten, egal um was es ging. Selbst als ich das erste Mal miterlebte, wie die Späher von ihren Wachgang an der Tempelmauer zurückkehrten und irgendetwas geschehen war, machte keiner Anstalten überhaupt etwas zu erzählen, obgleich wir die unheimlichen Geräusche von irgendetwas sehr großem im Dschungel wütendes auch noch im Tempel vernahmen. Prima antwortete auf meine besorgten Fragen mit einen nervösen Schwall an Worten, dem ich nur monstrum entnehmen konnte. **

**In einer Doku hatte ich mal gehört, das Tiere auf einer Insel sehr groß werden konnten, doch welches Tier sich da draußen herumtreiben sollte, konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Und ich fürchtete mich vor Wildschweinen. Die Männer schwangen große Reden, nur der alte Perikles blieb ruhig und sagte : „monstra sunt in genere humano" **

**Vielleicht war es die Angst vor dieser unbekannten Kreatur, die eine Erklärung für ihr verhalten bot, ****aber man ließ uns Frauen nicht außer Augen. Es gehörte sich nicht alleine herumzulaufen. **

**Ich machte das, was ich auch bei Jacob tat, herumsitzen, lernen und warten. Ich beobachtete, was die Frauen taten und lernte ein paar Brocken Latein und wie ein paar Wochen vergingen, wurde mir einiges verständlicher, wenn auch nicht unbedingt klarer. Wenn ich manches auch besser wusste, so war ich doch zum Schweigen verurteilt und hielt mich zurück, während ich darauf wartete, das meine Knochen endlich wieder nicht mehr schmerzten, oder das sich wenigstens Samuel und Jacob endlich wieder an mich erinnerten.**

Secunda und Quarta brachten mir hauptsächlich Latein bei und ich war mir sicher, das es sich nicht wirklich um grammatikalisch richtige Sprache handelte, war der meiste Inhalt doch nur das was man bei der vorgehenden Arbeit im Alltag so brauchte. Überhaupt war es ihnen wichtiger, das ich mit meinen Händen zur Gemeinschaft beitrug, als das ich jedes Wort verstand. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, die Unterdrückung der Frau, das vorenthalten von Bildung und Leben ohne Rechte wäre erst im Mittelalter entstanden, doch sollte jemand das meinen Mitmenschen wohl erst mal sagen müssen, das sie bei ihrem Geschichtsprojekt nicht genau recherchiert hatten.

Eine römische Frau war sicher gebildet und zur Schule geschickt wurden, sofern sie dem Patriziern angehörte, doch so wie es aussah taten weder Quarta, Secunda oder Prima das. Prima hatte ihren Mann, Marcus, der mit Argusaugen über sie wachte und Secunda wechselte die Betten, so wie der Wind die Richtung. Besonders bei Secunda vermutete ich bald zu erfahren, das sie die Rolle der Schiffsprostituierten einnahm, wogegen die anderen eher Dienerinnen oder Frauen von Plebejern sein mochten, doch hier auf der Insel war das nun gleich.

Ich wollte mehr lernen, aber das stieß auf Gegenwehr. Mein erster Versuch auf die genaue Schreibweise des Plurals von etwas zu kommen, indem ich das Wort mit einem Stock in den Boden des Tempels und ein paar Zahlen dazu kratzte, blieb auch mein Letzter. Die beiden Frauen reagierten total verstört, starrten mich ängstlich an und tuschelten fortan hinter meinem Rücken über irgendetwas das mir entgangen sein musste. Titus, der beste Freund und Unterstützer vom alten Perikles, kam vorbei und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das, was ich geschrieben hatte, ehe er es nachdrücklich mit der Sohle seiner Sandale wegwischte.

„Lass das." riet er ernst und ging weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten mal, was die Menschen hier über mich dachten und wo ich stand. Ich war ja tolerant und sie offensichtlich sehr verschroben und jeder verfügte über einen enormen Schaden. Doch wenn man das hier alles ernst nahm, kam schon eine phantastische Geschichte zusammen.

Eine Galeere, die unterging, nur die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft waren die einzigen Überlebenden und es gab ein Monster im Wald, dem bereits drei der vier Überlebenden Sklaven, sowie die Mutter des kleinen Kleanthes erlag, der das einzige Kind der Gemeinschaft war. Als hätten die Götter die Schiffbrüchigen erhört fanden sie nach Tagen des herumirrens zwar keine Hilfe, aber diesen Tempel, der verlassen und übersäht von zahlreichen Inschriften und Hyroglyphen war und wo sie ein paar nicht so alte Getreidesäcke und einen Teich vorfanden. Drumherum zog sich eine Linie aus schwarzer Asche, die niemand von ihnen zu verwischen wagte und die offensichtlich das Ungeheuer aus dem Dschungel abhielt.

Sie schafften es zu überleben und hatten sich gerade mit ihren Schicksal abgefunden, als sie nun, nachdem sie drei Jahre gefangen auf dieser unbekannten Südseeinsel waren, auf eine Germanin trafen, die gar nicht erst bestritt alleine zu sein und fürchteten einen Angriff, der aber nicht kam.

Anfangs war ich wohl nur eine Barbarin für sie, der sie die römische Zivilisation nahe bringen wollten und für die meisten war es wohl selbstverständlich auf mich herab zu sehen und als Dienerin einzuordnen. Selbst hier auf der Insel, wo das alles gar keinen Sinn machte und wo von den Sklaven nur noch Quintus übrig war, der einen geschundenen Eindruck machte, was nicht nur durch den schweren Halsring um seinen mageren Körper bedingt war.

Doch mein erster Fehler war es, einen Namen aus dem Volke Israel zu nennen. Das ich arabische Zahlen schrieb und römische Buchstaben nutzte, ohne der Sprache mächtig zu sein, dafür aber ebenso wenig germanisch verstand, verkomplizierte die Sache noch viel mehr, hätten mehr Leute davon gewusst. Titus, der zwar römische Züge hatte, aber mit seinen hellbraunen Haar und bläulichen Augen aus ungeklärter Herkunft daherkam und sich als Emporkömmling unter Perikles Führung versuchte, hatte mehr als einen zweiten Blick für mich übrig und ich vermutete, das er diese Entdeckung für sich behielt. Er war schlau und mir wohl gesonnen, und ich versuchte auf seinen Rat zu hören und tat es ihm gleich.

Obgleich Perikles einst der Herr über einen größeren Haushalt gewesen war, als es unsere gesamte Gemeinschaft ergab, hatte Titus hier die wahre Führung, hielt sich aber aus Respekt oder Verbundenheit zurück. Perikles war alt und offensichtlich bauten seine Fähigkeiten ab. Er war gebildet und studierte offensichtlich die Hyroglyphen und schien ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen, doch machte er das nur heimlich, es hätte ihm wohl doch keiner geglaubt und er wollte das Wissen lieber für sich behalten. Nicht zuletzt bei der Diskussion um das Monster nahm ihn auch niemand ernst. Er hatte mich einmal angesprochen und behauptete, er hätte Dinge gesehen, die unmöglich sind. Er fragte mich nach seiner Tochter und wollte wissen, ob ich sie im Dschungel getroffen hatte und ob sie bei meinen Volk lebte. Er behauptete, ihr in den letzten Jahren öfters begegnet zu sein, doch ich konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Als Perikles weg war, kam Titus und erzählte mir, das Kleanthes der Enkel von Perikles war und das es seine Tochter gewesen war, die bereits vor Jahren durch das Ungeheuer im Dschungel ihr Ende fand. Perikles war dabei, als sie ihren Körper beerdigten, doch er glaubte immer noch, sie würde leben. Ich glaubte das Titus unrecht hatte, denn Perikles hatte gesagt, das es unmöglich war, das er seine Tochter sah, also war er doch noch klar genug im Verstand.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Quod est nomen tuum? -Wie ist dein Name?

Unde venis? - Woher kommst Du?

Latine loqui potes? - Kannst du Lateinisch sprechen?

Tu est **copuliere? - Bist du verheiratet?**

**„****_monstra sunt in genere humano"_**** -****_Monster sind Teil des Menschengeschlechts_****. **


	7. Die Abkehr

Obgleich ich schon Monate in der Gemeinschaft verbrachte, blieb ich dennoch eine peregrini, eine Fremde, für sie. Mit der Zeit verstand ich doch das ein oder andere Wort aus dem worüber sie sich unterhielten und wobei sie wohl dachten, das ich es nicht bemerken würde, wenn sie über mich war selten etwas gutes und egal wie sehr ich mich auch bemüht hatte mich anzupassen, es schien keinen wirklich zu überzeugen. Ich war zu anders und von Tag zu Tag wurde die Kluft größer.

Vielleicht lag die allgemeine Unzufriedenheit und Aggression auch daran, das die Nahrungsmittel knapp wurden und am längsten schon keine Früchte mehr auf dem Speiseplan gekommen waren, da mittlerweile jeder Baum im weiten Umkreis leer gepflückt war. Die Wildschweine wussten mittlerweile auch, das sie sich nicht in der Nähe herumtreiben sollten und es war ersichtlich, das wir auf längere Sicht gezwungen sein würden einiges zu ändern. Einige der Männer waren dafür den Dschungel tiefer auszukundschaften um etwas neues zu entdecken und auch ich war dieser Meinung, wusste ich doch von Jacob das es im Hochland Ziegen geben mochte. Doch uns Frauen fragte ja keiner. Nicht das wir nicht unsere eigenen Lösungen diskutierten und zu dem Schluss kamen, das ein paar Kundschafter gezielt nach Saatgut für den Garten, Fischvorkommen für den Teich oder Bienenvölkern für die verlassenen Stöcke ausgeschickt werden sollten. Doch letztendlich war der Anführer Perikles, dem durch seine Jahre am erfahrendsten unter uns, der die Entscheidung traf, das wir die Nähe des Tempels unter keinen Umständen aufgeben sollten und so tat sich gar nichts.

Der Alltag im Tempel schlief immer mehr ein. Nicht das es zuvor viel zu tun gab, fehlte uns zum meisten doch mittlerweile das Material, doch mittlerweile traten wir uns auf die Füße und ergaben eine explosive Mischung.

Titus, brütete mehr denn je irgendetwas aus und man brauchte kein Experte zu sein um zu erkennen, das er Perikles Entscheidung nicht guthieß.

Gaius und Publius waren Perikles Entscheidung ergebener, wenn auch nicht zufrieden damit und legten die Würfel kaum mehr aus der Hand, wogegen Marcus und der junge Lucius von früh bis spät verbissen mit ihren Waffen trainierten um dem Monster standhaft entgegentreten zu können und uns aus unserer Lage zu befreien. Und doch kehrten sie von jeder Jagd nur mit magerer Beute heim und bekamen keine Gelegenheit das sich das Ungeheuer ihnen zeigte, so das sie es mit Ehre und Ruhm erlegen konnten.

Quintus, dem als Sklaven die niedere Arbeit des Kochens zufiel bewirkte jeden Tag wahre Wunder um das wenige was wir hatten halbwegs genießbar zu lassen, doch ihn schenkte niemand große Beachtung und es war schwer herauszubekommen, was er wirklich dachte.

Prima stand kurz vor der Niederkunft und war dermaßen aufgeschwemmt und nervös, das sie uns alle ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. Secunda gesellte sich lieber zum Würfelspiel, als ihr beizustehen und überließ das Füße massieren wie vieles andere auch, der ruhigeren Quarta, Da Secunda aber die Männer ruhig hielt, ließen wir sie gewähren.

Mir wurde die zweifelhafte Gunst zuteil, das ich mir von Prima mindestens zweimal am Tag die Haare frisieren lassen konnte, wobei diese mit ihren dicken Fingern so einige Schwierigkeiten hatte und mich ziepte, aber immerhin bei Laune blieb.

Das Mädchen Pola hatte in den letzten Monaten einen Wachstumsschub hinter sich und ihre Kleider waren kürzer als es sich geziemte, doch es gab nichts, womit wir neue hätten anfertigen können. Der kleine Kleanthes machte sich täglich einen Spaß daraus ihr unter die Tunika schauen zu wollen und erst ein Kniff von Quarta, wo es unter seiner Toga am schmerzhaften sein musste, brachte etwas Ruhe in sein pupertäres Necken.

Jeden Tag hoffte ich, das der Irrsinn bald ein Ende haben würde, indem Samuel oder Jacob auftauchten und diesem abergläubischen Volk klarmachte, das man sehr wohl dort draußen herumlaufen konnte, ohne irgendwelchen Ungeheuern zu begegnen, die wahrscheinlich doch nur aus tollwütigen Wildschweinen in der Brunft bestanden. Natürlich hätte ich nun, wo mein Fuß halbwegs gebrauchbar war, einfach zur Türe hinausmarschieren können, doch ich wusste immer noch nicht wohin und so blieb ich und tat das, was die Anderen taten. Warten.

***

An einen Abend, als ich wie gewohnt noch schnell zur Latrine in der hintersten Ecke des halbdunklen Hofes unterwegs war, stellte sich mir plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt in den Weg und wären es nicht blonde Haare gewesen, die mir sofort ins Auge fielen, hätte ich wohl einen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Jacob deutete mir leise zu sein und ihm zu folgen, bis wir in einen der leeren Lagerräumen standen.

„Hallo, Jisca."

„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, Jacob?" fragte ich ohne Umschweife und es klang viel anklagender, als es sollte, doch Jacob legte nur den Kopf schief und betrachtete mich mit verschränkten Armen: „Wie ich sehe, scheint es dir nicht allzu schlecht ergangen zu sein." stellte er schließlich mit gelinder Erleichterung fest.

„Ach wirklich? Sollte ich mich glücklich schätzen mit einer Horde Verrückter zusammengefercht zu sein, die so angst erfüllt, abergläubisch und dumm sind, das sie sich womöglich ihrer Waffen erst dann wieder entsinnen, wenn sie sich im kopflosen Wahn um dieses Ungeheuer, beginnen sich selber damit niedermetzeln?" entgegnete ich bemüht darum leise zu sein, doch mein Blick sprach Bände.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, das du nicht hingehen solltest." sagte er ernst.

„Bin ich auch nicht, mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ich dachte, du hast mich im Stich gelassen und bin einfach losgegangen. Ich dachte, ich finde einen Trampelpfad, aber da war keiner. Ich wollte wieder zurück an den Strand, als plötzlich dieser wilde Eber auftauchte und mich solange verfolgte, bis ich nicht mehr zurück fand und es dunkel war. Ich wäre in diesen Dschungel fast gestorben, nicht zuletzt weil ich nach Tagen des herumirrens von einem Mangobaum fiel und mir den Knöchel brach. Wäre Samuel nicht gekommen-"

„Wer?" unterbrach Jacob mich plötzlich, nachdem er mir ruhig zugehört hatte.

„Der Grauhaarige mit der dunklen Tunika. Er sagte, ich solle ihn Samuel nennen."

„Wirklich?" sagte er nachdenklich und den Gedanken offensichtlich nicht erfreulich findend. „Und was hat er getan?" fragte er, doch ehe ich eine Antwort geben konnte, ertönte ein Knacken und der Schein einer Fackel erhellte den Korridor. Jacob zog mich an meiner Stola mit sich, tiefer in den Schatten hinein und hielten die Tür im Blick. Perikles weißer Bart fiel mir als erstes in Auge und ich atmete erleichtert aus. Der Mann war der Einzigste, der nicht bewaffnet war und dem ich eine Kurzschlusshandlung zutrauen würde. Oft konnte er in der Nacht nicht schlafen und wir konnten froh sein, das er uns erwischte und kein Anderer.

„Wer ist da?" fragte der alte Mann und als sein Blick von mir zu Jacob fiel, schob ich mich an Jacob vorbei um Perikles alles zu erklären, doch Jacob ließ mich nicht vorbei.

„Jaßu Perikles." sprach er den Alten an und dieser betrachtete Jacob, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Ich kenne dich." sagte er ziemlich geschockt auf Latein, doch was folgte klang so, als würde er Jacob mit jemanden verwechseln. Ich verstand zumindest, das Perikles noch ein junger Mann in Griechenland gewesen sein musste, als er mit Jacob zusammentraf und der ihm irgendwas sagte. Verwirrt betrachtete ich beide, denn Jacob antwortete ihm ausschließlich auf griechisch und sie redeten einen Moment. Ich stand unbeachtet daneben und fragte mich, was da wohl vorging. Perikles Miene spiegelte dieselbe Faszination aus, die er auch immer an den Tag legte, wenn er eines der Zeichen auf den Wänden betrachtete. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, blickte er wieder zu mir. „Ist sie deine Matrona?"

Jacob erwiderte nach einen schrägen Seitenblick wage: „Wenn sie das sagt..."

„Nimmst du sie mit dir?" fragte Perikles und ich wartete ebenso gespannt wie der Greis auf Jacobs Antwort, doch der blickte mich an: „Es ist deine Entscheidung; möchtest du mit mir gehen, Jisca?" fragte er auf deutsch, was sich nach der langen Zeit in der ich mich mit Bruchstückhaften Lateinverständnis herumquälen musste, seltsam fremd anhörte.

„Da fragst du noch? Ich will nichts anderes, als weg von hier." versicherte ich hastig auf deutsch und stolperte fast über meine eigenen Worte.

„Sie wird mit mir kommen." informierte Jacob den alten Mann und sagte noch etwas auf griechisch. Perikles nickte ernst und deutete uns mit einen Nicken ihm zu folgen und ging auf den Hof hinaus.

Es erschien mir alles so unwirklich, der Tempel lag still und dunkel da und als wir an dem von unterirdischen Quellen gespeisten Becken vorbeikamen flackerte Perikles Fackel im Windzug und warf unsere Schatten gegen die Wände, als würden es in den Nischen nur so von Geistern wimmeln. Nie zuvor war mir dieser Ort so gruselig vorgekommen und ich war froh ihn so bald wie möglich verlassen zu können und hielt mich nahe an Jacob, der auch weiterhin nicht für einen Moment meine Stola los ließ, als glaubte er, ich würde ihm weglaufen. Und so traten wir in tiefster Nacht durch den sonst schwerbewachten Eingang des Tempels und niemand außer Perikles bekam es mit.

Fortsetzung folgt...

„Jaßu Perikles." - Hallo Perikles


	8. Weg durch die Dunkelheit

Anmerkung: Nachdem ich 6.15 gesehen habe, stelle ich fest, das immer noch alles canon ist und möchte gerne weiter veröffentlichen. Aber es scheint keiner hier zu lesen, so das ich mir die Mühe hier spare und meine restlichen Kapitel auf Seiten mit mehr Lesern reduziere. Das heißt nicht, das die story aufgegeben ist, bei Interesse und Feedback wird es auch hier weitere updates geben.

Jacob und ich wanderten schon eine Weile durch die Dunkelheit des Dschungels, ohne das ich irgendetwas sah und mich voll auf seine Führung einlassen musste. Die plötzliche Änderung meiner Lebenssituation machte mich nervös und unruhig.

„Warum hast du keine Fackel mitgenommen?" wagte ich das erste Mal das Wort an ihn zu richten.

„Ich kenne den Weg." sagte Jacob schlicht und ich bezweifelte es nicht für einen Moment, nachdem wir gerade erst kurz an einer Wasserstelle Rast gemacht hatten, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt hier Wasser zu finden.

„Ja, aber wenn dieses Ungeheuer auftaucht kann es uns wittern," wandte ich nur wenig später ein: „Zumindest ich könnte es in dieser Finsternis nicht einmal erkennen."

„Du bist dem Ungeheuer bereits am helllichten Tag begegnet und hast es nicht erkannt." sagte er und klang ein wenig schroff. Ich wusste nicht wie Jacobs Verhalten einzuordnen war, vielleicht war es doch nicht eine so gute Entscheidung gewesen ihm zu folgen. Vielleicht irrte ich mich auch, ich sah schließlich nicht, ob er mich belächelte. Doch so richtig glaubte ich nicht daran. Warum mussten wir uns auch nur bei tiefer Nacht wegschleichen?

Für einen Moment dachte ich zurück an das Wildschwein, das mich im gemäßigten Tempo verfolgt hatte. Vielleicht hatte es Langeweile oder war müde gewesen, so ungeheuer erschien es auch wieder nicht. Waren Schweine eigentlich nachtaktive Tiere? Was sollte ich tun, wenn es uns überraschte und in verschiedene Richtungen trieb?

„Ja, aber-" fing ich beunruhigter als zuvor an, doch Jacob blieb stehen und wandte sich um: „Jede Kreatur zieht sich einmal zurück um zu ruhen. Es droht dir keine Gefahr." versicherte er geduldig, doch es hörte sich dünn an der Oberfläche an.

„Es wird nichts geschehen. Ich werde dich auch nicht zurücklassen, Jisca." Zum Beweis zog er das Ende meiner Stola höher, welche er nach wie vor nicht losgelassen hatte. Ich wusste nicht ob ich das gut fand.

„Okay." sagte ich schließlich um Fassung bemüht. Ich wollte ihm glauben, und versuchte tapfer zu sein, doch so ganz beruhigt war ich noch nicht, als wir unseren Weg fortsetzten.

Es verging einige Zeit in der wir schweigend unseren Weg verfolgten und ich machte mir Gedanken darüber, was überhaupt geschehen war und wie es weitergehen würde. Nur zu leicht war ich bereit gewesen ein ungewisses Schicksal gegen ein anderes zu tauschen, doch damit war die Geschichte noch nicht abgeschlossen.

„Werden die Menschen uns nicht verfolgen? Perikles wird den Anderen bestimmt von seiner Begegnung erzählen. So wie ich die Männer einschätze, werden sie sich die Chance nicht entgehen lassen wollen uns zu verfolgen."

„Perikles Leben währt nicht mehr lange. Er wird nicht nach dir suchen lassen." sagte er knapp und es klang so gleichgültig, als ob der alte Grieche nicht einmal mehr den nächsten Morgen erleben würde, es Jacob aber nicht weiter kümmerte.

„Titus wird es aber tun, sofern er die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt." entgegnete ich nach kurzen Überlegen: „Titus wird so einiges tun wollen, was Perikles bisher verhinderte."

„Vermutlich wird er das." sagte Jacob nur und sein selbstverständlicher Ton, ließ mir abermals ein Schaudern über die Arme rinnen. _Titus kommt mein Verschwinden gerade recht um Perikles endlich zu stürzen_, dachte ich unwohl, _Ich bin der Grund. _

Perikles musste doch darum gewusst haben, das es in einer Konfrontation ausarten würde, er war der Intelligenteste von den Anderen. Klar, wenn ich weg war, gab es einen Esser weniger,, doch ich war auch eine Arbeitskraft und fähig Kinder zu gebären. Und solche Dinge interessierten auch. Das war der Grund, warum Perikles mich aus dem Loch holen ließ und unter seinen Schutz stellte. Auch wenn er fast nie mit mir ein Wort sprach, so war ich doch sein Mündel gewesen.

Ich trug sogar die Sachen seiner toten Tochter, an deren Tod er auch nach all den Jahren schwer litt. Ich hatte es wohl Perikles zu verdanken, das ich für diese Verhältnisse doch respektvoll wie eine der Seinen behandelt wurde, obwohl ich eine dahergelaufene Fremde ohne Herkunft war. Perikles musste mich sehr gemocht haben, obgleich ich immer dachte, ich sei ihm gleichgültig. Was hatte Jacob, Perikles nur gesagt, das dieser mich ziehen ließ? Eine Ordnung ohne Perikles konnte ich mir nur schwer vorstellen. Titus würde nicht so großzügig zu mir sein, ich würde immer in dessen Schuld stehen, weil er verschwieg wie anders ich war.

„Titus wird sie alle zu Tode bringen." stellte ich mit grauen fest: „Weil ich weg bin, ist es ein guter Vorwand um damit noch heute zu beginnen."

Ich prallte fast gegen Jacob, als er sich jäh umwandte: „Was kümmert es dich? Lass sie sich doch umbringen, wenn sie nicht anders können. Du hast nie dorthin gehört." fauchte er mich regelrecht an und unwillkürlich setzte ich einen Schritt zurück und blickte ihn erschrocken über die offene Abweisung an.

Sehr bald wandelte mein Schrecken sich in Aggression: „Was du nicht sagst. Und um mir das zu sagen, hast du fast sechs Monate gebraucht." erwiderte ich scharf: „Wir haben nur wenige Tage miteinander verbracht, mit den Menschen im Tempel habe ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf engsten Raum zusammen gehangen. Ich weiß wie sie sind. Aber nur weil ich mit dir mitkommen wollte, wünsche ich niemanden dort etwas schlechtes." fauchte ich zurück: „Und was kümmere ich dich eigentlich, das du überhaupt herkamst?"

Ich war froh das es dunkel war, so das ich das genaue Ausmaß von Jacobs Ausdruck nicht mitbekam, doch was ich in seinen Blick las, war genug.

„Beantworte es mir, sonst gehe ich keinen Schritt mehr weiter." Ich meinte es ernst und war bereit mich loszureißen, trotzdem zitterte ich. Dachte er wirklich so über das alles hier, dann war er schlimmer als die rückständigen Römer und ich hatte mich darin getäuscht ihn als normal anzusehen. Die Szene damals an der Statue hatte ich fast vergessen und ich sah sie plötzlich in einen ganz neuen Licht.

Wir schwiegen uns einen Moment an und das reichte um mir bewusst zu machen, das ich von Jacob nichts anderes erwarten konnte. Sicher er schien ein lebensfremder, selbstgerechter Einsiedler zu sein, aber er war ganz normal – für diese Zeit gesehen.

Und so war er es, der den Anfang machte.

„Was willst du tun?" fragte er ruhiger und blieb mir die Antwort schuldig. Ich entschuldigte mich nicht. Aber vielleicht war das auch besser so.

„Ich will nicht gehen... nicht bevor du mir sagst, wieso du erst jetzt gekommen bist." bat ich leise.

„Ich wusste nicht was aus dir geworden ist." sagte er schlicht.

„Also soll ich glauben, das es reiner Zufall war, das du wieder in mein Leben tratest? Das war bei Perikles aber nicht so." stellte ich verhalten fest, doch ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung. Wohin sollte ich auch sonst gehen.

„Das würdest du nicht-" sagte er, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„verstehen?" frage ich herausfordernd: „Ich glaube ich werde mehr als die Römer verstehen."

„Es geht dich nichts an."

Das war wenigstens eine klare Äußerung. „Wie soll ich Entscheidungen treffen, über die ich nicht in die Hintergründe aufgeklärt bin?"

Jacob wandte sich um: „Manches Wissen birgt eine schwere Last und Konsequenzen. Es ist nicht an dir darin verwickelt zu werden." sagte er schließlich.

Ich konnte seinen ernsten Blick in der Dunkelheit ausmachen. Ihm war wenigstens wichtig, das ich mitkomme und das tröstete mich.

„Ich bin mittendrin." murmelte ich, doch erwartete keine Antwort mehr und folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Wir machten ein paar Stunden später eine kurze Rast, da ich in der nicht schwindenden Dunkelheit dann doch irgendwann gegen eine Wurzel gestolpert war und Jacob wohl meinen anklagenden Blick entnahm, mich für einen Moment besser in Ruhe meine Zehen reiben zu lassen ehe er mich weiter zog.

„Wieso verstehen wir uns eigentlich so gut?" fragte ich nachdem der erste Schmerz verklungen war und blickte ihn versöhnlich an. „Ich meine warum du meine Sprache verstehst, wenn sonst alle Latein bevorzugen." fügte ich dann doch hinzu um ein Missverständnis auszuschließen.

„Ich lerne schnell." sagte er ein wenig zu wage. Immerhin erklärte es so einiges. Also verstand Jacob nicht alles, was ich sagte, oder zumindest nicht so schnell wie ich es tat.

„Ist das bei deinen Freund auch so?" forschte ich weiter.

„Er bemüht sich um alles, was ihm neue Möglichkeiten eröffnet." erwiderte er, ehe er seinen Blick von mir ab in die Dunkelheit richtete: „Komm, wir müssen weiter."

Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und wunderte mich, was zwischen den beiden war, denn es lag etwas verletztes in seinen Augen, als er über den Mann in der schwarzen Tunika sprach.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	9. Am Feuer Teil 1

Als wir endlich aus dem Dschungel traten, konnte ich zum ersten Mal wieder etwas in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Nach so langer Zeit in der beständig die Wipfel der Bäume den Blick zum Himmel durchzogen, traf mich die endlose Weite wie ein Sprung in kühles Wasser. Ein leichter Wind wehte vorbei und zupfte an meinen Kleidern und am Horizont erschien das erste Morgenrot. Bald musste die Sonne aufgehen.

Das erste was ich tat, nachdem Jacob von meiner Stola ab ließ, war mich erschöpft neben dem Baumstamm im kühlen Sand niederzulassen und meine schmerzenden Füße zu massieren. In den letzten Monaten hatte ich nicht gerade viel Gelegenheit um viel herumzulaufen und obwohl meine Knochen sich wieder zusammengefügt hatten, war ich während des anstrengenden Marsches in der Finsternis noch einige Male unglücklich über irgendwelche Wurzeln gestolpert und ein scharfer Schmerz zog nun wieder durch meinen Knöchel.

Jacob setzte sich in meiner Nähe auf dem Stamm und betrachtete mich mit nachdenklicher Miene. _Was sieht er wohl_, dachte ich befangen und unbewusst fuhren meine Finger über mein unbedecktes Haar. Nach dem stundenlangen Marsch im Dschungel war das Einzigste, was meine Haare noch zusammen hielt das Haarnetz aus Wollschnüren. Auf dem Weg zur Latrine hatte ich in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit auf meine Palla verzichtet und merkte erst jetzt, das sie im Tempel verblieben war. So wie alles andere auch. Ich hatte weder Tuch um meine nächste Regel aufzufangen, noch einen Kamm um nicht gänzlich zu verfilzen. Obwohl ich von Hals bis zu den Fußspitzen bekleidet war, fühlte ich mich entblößter, als damals wo ich gerade mal das notwendigste durch mein Wickeltuch verhüllte. Es waren nur sechs Monate und doch hatte die Zeit einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Doch vielleicht war es auch gerade diese Änderung, die Jacobs Aufmerksamkeit bewirkte. Auch er sah anders aus und mir fiel nun in der Morgendämmerung auf, das seine Haare geschnitten und seine Bartstoppeln verschwunden waren. Im Schein von Perikles Fackel war es mir gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt blieb mein Blick für einen Moment an seinen unvorteilhaft betonten Ohren hängen.

Langsam wurde es heller und da er nichts sagte, wandte ich meinen Blick auf den Ozean. So verging einige Zeit.

„Und wie geht es nun weiter?" fragte ich, als ich schließlich den Mut dafür aufbrachte. Jacob sagte erst nichts und ich dachte schon, das ich vergebens darauf warten würde, das er mir mitteilte was wir nun tun würden.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung" sagte er und blickte mich still an. Ich war verwirrt. _Er_ hatte mich doch aus dem Tempel mitgenommen.

Er betrachtete mich geduldig und mir dämmerte, was längst überfällig war.

„Nun, als erstes möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen." sagte ich ernst: „Wir haben uns nicht im guten getrennt und das ist vor allem mein Verschulden. Es tut mir sehr leid, das ich mich so verhalte. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, wenn ich überreagiert habe."

„Du wusstest es nicht besser." sagte er so, als wäre mir bereits vor meiner Entschuldigung verziehen gewesen. Er schaute mich nicht einmal dabei an und wir schwiegen.

Eigentlich hätte ich mich bedanken sollen, doch stellte ich fest, das ich gar nicht wusste wofür. „Ich weiß es immer noch nicht besser, wie wir in dieser Nacht festgestellt haben und ich verstehe es auch nicht. Und da bin ich auf dieser Insel nicht die Einzige. Nur leider bin ich nicht so, wie die Menschen in diesem Tempel dort draußen. Ich habe nie dorthin gehört, wie du so schön gesagt hast. Aber welche Bedeutung hat das nun?"

„Jede Antwort von mir wird nur zu weiteren Fragen von dir führen." sagte er.

„Man kann nicht zu allen Dingen eine Antwort wissen, man muss aber die Fragen gestellt haben." erwiderte ich: „Aber wenn ich dir zu viel frage, wirst du wohl nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich dir sage, was ich denke. Ich habe mir schon einige Gedanken gemacht, seitdem ich hier bin. Es war nicht schwer zu bemerken, das die Menschen im Tempel in einer völlig anderen Welt als ich, du oder wiederum dein Freund leben. Es sind Dinge zu denen ich keine Erklärung habe und ich weiß nicht wohin es noch führen wird, wenn du mir nicht weiterhelfen willst. Nachdem ich die Worte hörte, die Perikles an dich richtete, bin ich noch mehr davon überzeugt das ich nicht zu unrecht Fragen stelle."

„Wie _viel_ hast du von dem verstanden, was Perikles gesagt hat?" fragte Jacob mich und für einen Moment hatte ich den Eindruck er würde mir einreden wollen, ich hätte einiges falsch verstanden, doch er sagte nichts weiter.

„Bevor ihr auf griechisch abgeschweift seid, sagte er, du erinnertest ihn an einen Mann, mit dem er sich in seiner Jugend an einen Buchstand in Griechenland darüber unterhielt eine Schiffsreise nach Rom zu machen," erklärte ich: „ehe sie sich als Freunde trennten und er ihn nie wieder traf. Und jetzt, da du diesen Mann offenbar so ähnelst, wollte er antworten von dir. Und wer würde das nicht wollen..."

Jacob nickte: „Ich bin der Mann, mit dem er sprach."

Mir schauderte es und ich wusste nicht in Worte zu fassen was ich fragen sollte wie das möglich sein konnte. Aber ich glaubte es ihm, denn er hatte es nicht leicht hin gesagt, es schien ihm eher einige Überwindung zu kosten. Es war eine große Antwort, aber Jacob hatte recht, ich hatte noch mehr Fragen. Und so fragte ich an dieser Stelle nicht weiter.

„Alles ist so unrealistisch und sinnlos. Es ist fast, als wäre ich in einem Zeitloch gefangen." Ich blickte ihn an, doch Jacob mied mich Ozean musste ja unheimlich faszinierend sein.

„Wenn du mir so etwas gesagt hättest, wie, das hier die Zeit stehen geblieben ist, hätte ich es dir natürlich nicht geglaubt. Aber es wäre ein guter Anfang gewesen." sagte ich und rechnete schon gar nicht mehr damit, irgendetwas aus ihm herauszubekommen.

„Die Zeit ist hier nicht stehen geblieben." sagte er schließlich und blickte weiter auf den Ozean hinaus.

„Wie auch immer." entfuhr es mir: „Schau was daraus entstanden ist, da du mir wichtige Informationen vorenthältst. Du wolltest nicht das ich zum Tempel gehe... und ich...eigentlich setzte ich kaum einen Fuß vor die Türe. Ja eigentlich wäre ich niemals von zuhause weggegangen und doch bin ich hier..." sagte ich traurig.

„Wäre dieses Wildschwein nicht gewesen, wäre ich auch hier geblieben." sagte ich schließlich und bemühte mich nicht allzu aufgebracht zu klingen: „Du hast mich weg getrieben. Wie soll ich das verstehen, Jacob?" fragte ich leise und flehte ihn schon fast an, doch Jacob überging es und schwieg.

„Dann muss ich wohl tot sein." sagte ich nach einer Weile um ihn herauszufordern. Es wirkte. Jacob blickte mich zum ersten Mal wieder an und es sah aus, als ob er an meinen Verstand zweifeln würde. Ich hatte mittlerweile den Eindruck sein Verhalten könnte weniger davon beeinflusst sein, das mein Auftreten auf ihn fremd wirkte, sondern das er vielmehr kaum Erfahrung hatte sich überhaupt mit anderen Menschen auseinander setzen zu müssen. Da hatte er Pech gehabt, denn es war meine feste Überzeugung, das Wissen für alle da war und ich ein Anrecht darauf hatte.

„Ich weiß, das ich nicht tot bin, sonst wäre ich hier weder an Zeit noch Raum gebunden." fuhr ich fort: „Meine Vorstellung vom Paradies ist doch eine Andere, als das hier... Worüber ich mir gar nicht sicher bin, ist, ob ich nicht irgendwo im Koma gefangen liege. Und während ich an Schläuchen und Maschinen angeschlossen dahin dämmere, spielt mir mein Gehirn einen grandiosen Streich." Ich seufzte.

Jacob sagte immer noch nichts, doch sein Blick sprach aus, was er denken mochte. _Das ist das Dümmste, was ich seit langem gehört habe. _Er wollte vielleicht geduldig sein, aber es lag ihm nicht wirklich.

„Dir gefällt es nicht, das ich denke du und alles andere, wären nicht real und das es nur in meiner Vorstellung existiert." stellte ich fest um eine Reaktion zu bekommen, doch die kam nicht. Mir wäre lieber gewesen, wenn er mir ordentlich die Meinung sagen, wenn er mich anschreien oder sonst eine Regung von sich geben würde, doch dieses ausschweigen war nervtötend. Vielleicht ging es ihm genauso und er verstand mich einfach nicht. Es musste auch für ihn anstrengend sein das ich auf ihn einredete und es einfach nicht hinnehmen wollte, den Mund zu halten.

Ich hatte mal gehört, das dies seit ewigen Zeiten das Hauptproblem zwischen den Geschlechtern war. Frauen überfielen ihr Gegenüber direkt mit Fakten um zu einer Klärung zu kommen, während Männer Zeit schindeten bis sie bereit waren. Männer sprachen zuerst über das Wetter, gingen ein Bier trinken, oder schwiegen eben stundenlang, ehe sie handelten. Ich musste zugeben, ich hatte Jacob keine Zeit gegeben das er sich an meine Anwesendheit gewöhnen konnte.

„Du warst nett zu mir Jacob und du hast dich um mich gekümmert." entschuldigte ich mich: „In _meiner_ Welt würde das nicht einfach geschehen. Ich... ich weiß noch nicht genau wofür, aber ich bin sehr dankbar das du da bist. Wärst du mir nicht begegnet... ich kann mir gar nicht ausmalen, was dann aus mir geworden wäre." Und dann gab ich ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte und betrachtete einfach den Ozean unter der orangenen Morgensonne.

„Komm mit.", sagte er nach über einer Stunde, stand auf und entfernte sich ohne weitere Umschweife in Richtung des linken Strandes. Ich folgte ihm und schloss bald auf. Jacob ging mit mir ein paar Meter den Strand entlang, ehe er sich umwandte und meinen gespannten Blick begegnete.

„Was siehst du?" fragte er schlicht und deutete mit einen Kopfnicken auf das was uns umgab.

„Bäume. Wasser, Sand-" zählte ich auf, doch er unterbrach mich: „Was für Bäume sind das?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau."

„Gut." äußerte er und es schien genau die Antwort zu sein, die er wollte. „Kennst du die Bedeutung davon?" fragte Jacob und zeigte auf die Statue zu unserer Rechten.

„Ein schwangeres... Nilpferd. Keine Ahnung was das sein soll, ich sah es nie zuvor." gab ich zu, langsam wurde ich unsicher und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Jacob nickte ohne Antwort. Er beugte sich herunter und schrieb mit den Fingern etwas in den Sand. „Kennst du diese Zeichen?" fragte er unbeirrt weiter.

„Das sind ägyptische Hyroglyphen. Sie waren überall im Tempel. Das Segel am Anfang ist der Buchstabe J oder I. Was steht da? Jisca?" fragte ich interessierter, doch Jacob schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es ist mein Name."

Er erhob sich und deutete mit einen Arm um uns herum: „All das was du hier siehst ist real, es entstammt nicht deiner Vorstellung, Jisca."

Damit ließ er mich stehen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Statue zurück. Ich lief ihm hinterher und baute mich in seinem Blickfeld auf, sobald er sich wieder auf den Baumstamm gesetzt hatte.

„Setz dich hin." forderte er nicht unfreundlich und ich wusste es besser, als das ich es nicht tat und ließ mich folgsam im Sand zu seiner linken nieder und wartete.

„Wir müssen über den Mann in der schwarzen Tunika reden."

Fortsetzung folgt...


	10. Am Feuer Teil 2

„Wir müssen über den Mann in der schwarzen Tunika reden." sagte Jacob ernst. „Als du dich verletzt hattest, ist er dir zur Hilfe gekommen. Was hat er genau getan?"

Mir widerstrebte es, seine Frage zu beantworten, wo jede einzelne Antwort, die ich von ihm haben wollte so ein Kampf war. Andererseits war jede seiner Fragen doch eine Antwort über seine Gedankengänge und so ließ ich mich darauf ein: „Ähm...er gab mir Wasser,.. wir sprachen ein paar Worte miteinander, dann... dann renkte er mir den Knochen ein und trug... nein, vorher gab er mir noch eine Mango und dann trug er mich bis hinter die Mauer des Tempels. Dort hat er mich stehen gelassen."

„Was hat er dir gesagt?" fragte er auffällig beiläufig dafür, das er mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr." gab ich vor. Jacobs Miene merkte man an, das er es mir nicht abkaufte.

„Hast du ihm etwas versprochen, worüber du nicht mit mir reden willst?" äußerte er direkter und sein Ton war merklich härter geworden.

„Bitte? Ich habe nichts versprochen. Warum sollte ich auch?" entgegnete ich unsicher und konnte Jacobs Absicht nicht länger folgen. Ich war verwirrt über die Richtung die unser Gespräch nahm und Jacob beäugte mich arg scharf und schien mir offensichtlich irgendwas schlimmes zu unterstellen. In seinem Klang lag eine Selbstverständlichkeit, als wüsste er mehr darüber, was an diesen Tag vor Monaten geschehen war. _Hatte er von Samuel erfahren wo ich geblieben war? Was war so wichtig, das er die Geschichte von mir selber hören musste?_ Ich musste selber erst zurück überlegen, ehe mir genaueres einfiel.

„Du hast insoweit recht, das ich nicht mit dir darüber reden und in irgendwas reingezogen werden möchte. Also schau mich nicht so an, Jacob." bat ich: „Es ist schon so lange her und ich ging von völlig anderen Voraussetzungen aus was meine Situation betraf. Ich hielt ihn für einen Verrückten und hatte andere Dinge im Kopf als richtig zuzuhören. Macht das überhaupt jetzt noch einen Sinn?"

Jacob nickte nach einen Moment und seine Miene entspannte sich: „Mein Freund wusste sehr genau wie die Voraussetzungen waren und es entspricht für gewöhnlich nicht seinen Absichten sehr hilfsbereit sein zu wollen, außer wenn er genau weiß, wie er daraus einen Nutzen ziehen kann. Du kannst nichts dafür."

„Er hat sich nicht gerade darum gerissen mir zu helfen." erwiderte ich: „Ich weiß nicht wovon du ausgehst, was geschehen sein soll. Was ich behalten habe ist, das er einige Mühe darauf verwandte vertrauen aufzubauen und mir das Gefühl zu geben, das mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Ich lag da mit gebrochenen Knochen und glaub mir, mich interessierte es gerade überhaupt nicht, was er mir sagen wollte. Das behagte ihm nicht und er war verärgert und wollte gehen. Hätte ich ihn nicht darum gebeten, mir zu helfen, wäre er wohl einfach verschwunden und vielleicht gar nicht wiedergekommen, "

„Nein, er wäre nicht gegangen. Er hat seinen ursprünglichen Plan nur abgeändert." versicherte Jacob abwesend: „Der Mann hat mit dir gespielt. Es war seine Absicht das du siehst was im Tempel vorgeht und das du aus eigenen Willen mit ihm kommst."

„So was ähnliches hat er auch gesagt. _Mich würde keiner zu etwas zwingen, was ich nicht wollte_, oder so ähnlich." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin dankbar das er überhaupt einen Finger gerührt hat. Aber was soll das mit dem eigenen Willen? Das ER den Weg bestimmt hat, ist eine Tatsache, die dazu im Widerspruch steht."

Jacob sagte nichts dazu und ich seufzte genervt: „Ist wohl nicht so wichtig... er hat mir ja auch kein Leid angetan, also sollte ich mich nicht beschweren."

„Er wollte erreichen, das du mir nach allem was du gesehen hast, erst recht bestimmte Fragen stellst. Er ging davon aus, das die Antworten dir nicht gefallen würden."

„Er meinte damals diese Insel könne keiner verlassen und du wärest dafür verantwortlich." fiel mir wieder ein.

„Ich bin es." stellte Jacob schlicht fest.

Nach all dem, was ich innerhalb eines Tages von ihm erfahren hatte, war diese Enthüllung keine Neuigkeit mehr, aber es machte alles nur noch komplizierter.

„Das habe ich vermutet." sagte ich nachdem ich einen Moment überlegt hatte: „Also hat dein Freund die Wahrheit gesagt und wir sitzen hier auf immer fest."

„Für seinen Teil schon. Und er hofft darauf, das dir das ebenso wenig gefällt wie ihm. Nur weiß er eines nicht..." Jacob blickte mich nachdenklich an und schien seine nächsten Worte genau zu überlegen: „Ich halte dich hier nicht fest. Du kannst die Insel verlassen, wenn du möchtest."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich eine genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was Jacob damit meinte. „Aber...?" fragte ich zögernd, denn es gab offensichtlich einen unausgesprochenen Haken. Denn wenn es so einfach sein würde, wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr hier. „Was würde geschehen, wenn ich es täte und einfach wegginge? Mhm...nehmen wir mal rein hypothetisch an, das die Römer ein Boot bauen würden und damit wegrudern, lande ich dann sobald die Insel hinter uns liegt wieder in meiner Welt, oder reise ich mit den Anderen ins römische Reich, Anno wer-weiß-wann?"

„Falls das eintritt, würdest du bei ihnen bleiben. Anno 1050 Ab Urbe Condita um genau zu sein." sagte er und sein Ton wurde ernster: „Doch das ist nicht von Bedeutung hier."

Ob er meinte, das es nie dazu kommen würde, das die Römer wegruderten oder das die Zeitrechnung hier keine Bedeutung hatte, war mir ziemlich egal.

Für mich hatten seine Worte eine Bedeutung. Um welches Jahr handelte es sich genau? Ich wusste nicht, wann Rom gegründet wurde, aber so wie die Dinge lagen, erstrahlte diese Stadt immer noch in aller altertümlicher Pracht. Von Christen oder dem Messias hatte mir auch noch keiner erzählt, obwohl sie doch fälschlich annahmen ich wäre zum Teil jüdischer Abstammung. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich auch nie gewagt zu fragen. Ich musste davon ausgehen, das es noch weit mehr als 1000 Jahre sein konnten, bis ich überhaupt erst geboren werden sollte. Ich dachte die Antwort würde nicht so tief treffen, denn eigentlich hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Aber die Gewissheit war dann doch alles andere als tröstlich.

„Ich kann so nicht weg. Das ist definitiv nicht der Weg, auf dem ich hierher gelangte. Und du kennst selbst auch keinen Anderen." stellte ich frustriert fest: „Denn läge es in deiner Macht dies ohne weitere möglich zu machen, wäre ich schließlich schon längst daheim in meinen Bett erwacht und hätte alles als wirren Traum abgetan, oder?"

Jacob widersprach nicht und das gab mir recht. Die okkulten Geschichten über Menschen die einfach spurlos verschwunden sein sollten, während sie durch ein Feld gingen, einen Steinkreis durchtraten oder dem Bermuda Dreieck zu nahe kamen und dadurch gerüchteweise in ein „Portal" fielen, schienen definitiv einen sehr hohen Wahrheitsgehalt zu haben. Ich wusste nur leider nicht, wo ich gewesen war, als es geschah und somit war meine Rückkehr ausgeschlossen.

„Ich bin also sozusagen in die falsche Ackerfurche getreten und hier aufgewacht." Mir entrang sich ein freudloses Lachen: „Was meinst du, über wie viele Wurzeln muss ich noch stolpern, bis ich zurück finden kann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er und mied meinen Blick.

„Wirklich nicht?" fragte ich verzweifelt, obwohl ich keine Zweifel an seiner Ehrlichkeit hatte. Mir kamen Tränen auf: „Aber Perikles... und die Anderen.."

Doch Jacob schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe dich nur am Turm aufgefunden, mehr hatte ich damit nicht zu tun. Es tut mir leid."

Nachdem Jacob mir enthüllt hatte, was ich insgeheim schon vermutete; das er keinesfalls allwissend war und meine Anwesenheit ungeplant, ließ er mich alleine und ging in seine Statue.

Er gab mir Zeit nachzudenken und ich konnte meine Gedanken ordnen.

Es war hier so friedlich, das es mich schon wieder zum heulen brachte. Ich war schon seit Monaten nicht eine Minute mehr alleine gewesen. Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte.

Es würde wieder ein warmer Tag werden und ich entschied, ich wollte mehr vom Wind und Sand spüren. Ich zog mich bis aufs Unterkleid aus und legte nur wieder die Ärmellose Stola an und verzichtete auf die lange Tunika, was auch warm genug war und meiner Ehrbarkeit keinen Abbruch tat. Ich war mir sicher, das Jacob es nach wie vor nicht als ungehörig empfinden würde; der Mann war bestimmt lange genug hier um die Unterschiede kultureller Gepflogenheiten in dieser Hinsicht bemerkt zu haben und es würde ihn wohl genauso wenig wie am Anfang kümmern wie ich herum lief.

Es tat gut, aber es lenkte mich nur kurz von meiner Lage ab. Ich war müde und je mehr Tränen mir kamen, umso kraftloser fühlte ich mich. Ich wünschte mir eigentlich nichts weiter, als mich in den weichen Sand zu kuscheln, dem Rauschen der Brandung zu lauschen, den kleinen Wölkchen beim vorbeiziehen zu folgen und mir keine weiteren Gedanken machen zu müssen. Ich brauchte Schlaf, dann würden meine Nerven vielleicht wieder kooperativer werden.

Ich erinnerte mich wieder daran, wie ich die erste Zeit hier verbracht hatte. Als ich ganze Tage wohlig im Sand lag, zu geschwächt als das Jacob irgendetwas von mir erwartete als wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Da dachte ich noch, mein Abenteuer würde nur ein paar Tage dauern, kein Wunder das ich es genossen hatte. Und nun sah es so aus, als würde ich den Rest meines Lebens hier verbringen müssen.

Das hier war alles einfach nur verrückt. Kein Wunder das einige Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft kurz davor standen den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich hatte wenigstens den Trost das ich nun so ziemlich genau wusste woran ich war und wem ich dafür die Verantwortung dafür geben konnte. Ich hatte viele Fragen, aber es war besser als keine Antwort zu kennen.

Ich schaute nicht um, als das Geräusch von Schritten von Jacobs Rückkehr kündete. Er ließ sich neben mir nieder und schob mir einen Becher Wasser und ein Stück dunkles Brot zu. Ich bemerkte wohl die Geste, die dahinter steckte, doch ich war nicht durstig noch konnte ich jetzt etwas essen und blickte weiter die Wolken an.

So wie es schien hatte ich drei Möglichkeiten. Ich fand heraus wie ich nach hause kam, oder blieb hier und schaute was kommen würde, oder versuchte über den Ozean zu gehen um das Altertum zu entdecken. Ich war mir selbst überlassen, sofern Jacob nicht bereit war mich zu unterstützen. Waren die Dinge auch so wie sie waren, ich sollte mich auf den Moment konzentrieren. Und gerade jetzt war ich doch sicher. Mir war bisher nichts geschehen und ich bereute überhaupt nicht mit Jacob gegangen zu sein, auch wenn ich überhaupt nicht wusste, wie er sich das vorstellte.

„Warst du mal in Rom?" fragte ich nachdem die größte Wolke weggezogen war.

„Nein." antwortete er: „Ich mag keine Städte."

„Dann solltest du froh sein, nicht in meiner Zeit geboren zu sein. Es gibt keinen Ort mehr, der so unberührt ist wie hier – nicht einmal annähend." erwiderte ich mit einen leichten Lächeln, doch es hielt nicht lange an: „Wo warst du denn?"

„In Alexandria und Antiochia." sagte er. Ich wunderte mich, ob er wirklich nur diese zwei Orte gesehen hatte. In Antiochia hatte er Perikles getroffen. Das hieß wohl, das er die meiste Zeit darauf wartete, das ein Schiff sich her verirrte.

„Was meinst du, würden sie von mir halten, falls ich einmal dorthin käme?" fragte ich nachdenklich: „Ich bin größer als die meisten Menschen heutzutage, spreche kaum ihre Sprache, halte mich nicht an ihre Gebräuche, ich weiß ja nicht einmal wer gerade wo regiert und ich wüsste überhaupt nicht, wovon ich eigentlich leben sollte."

Ich stütze mich mit einen Ellebogen auf die Seite und blickte ihn an: „Es ist nicht so, das ich mein Leben in der Zukunft unbedingt vermisse. Es war... ereignislos und floss dahin wie ein Rinnsal auf der Straße. Meine Familien ist völlig zerfallen und alle haben sich nach und nach von meiner Mutter abgewendet und sich ihrem eigenen Leben gewidmet, während ich es nicht übers Herz brachte und zuhause blieb."

Jacob hörte mir still zu und ließ mich reden. Obwohl ich mich um Fassung bemühte, verlor ich noch einige Male ein paar Tränen.

Ich nahm einen Schluck Wasser, ehe ich fortfuhr: „Ich lernte einen Beruf um mich irgendwann selber versorgen zu können, in dem man nichts anderes tat, als den großteil seines Lebens an einen Tisch zu sitzen und auf einen Text in einem Kasten zu starren, viel Papier zu verbrauchen und sich selber um den Verstand zu rechnen, im Versuch die Geldgeschäfte anderer Leute zu ordnen. Mir kam alles immer leer und verschwendet vor, aber das ist das Leben in das ich gehöre. Und dahin sollte ich zurückkehren und dazu muss ich wissen, wie es geschehen ist."

Jacob schien nicht alles verstanden zu haben, aber wohl genug um den Sinn zu erfassen: „Es kann gut sein, das du es nie herausfindest."

„Das kann nicht geschehen." erwiderte ich sanft: „Dann muss ich halt zuerst sterben, bevor ich die Antwort erfahre. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, bevor ich solange warte, würde ich vorher noch deinen Freund fragen, ob er mehr weiß. Ein paar der Andeutungen, die er machte, klangen wenn ich mich genauer erinnere, doch so als ob er was wüsste." sagte ich, setzte mich auf und begann mich über das Brot herzumachen.

„Wenn du darüber etwas erfahren willst, dann musst du ihn wohl fragen. Er wartet noch...doch bald wird er wieder herkommen." äußerte Jacob, Mir gefiel der durchdringende Blick nicht, mit dem er mich bedachte, denn ich konnte nicht erkennen, auf was es sich bezog.

„Ich bezweifle, das ich ihm so schnell wieder über den Weg laufen will. Er... war mir nicht ganz geheuer." verwarf ich diesen Vorschlag, während ich mir das Gesicht mit einen Zipfel meiner Stola trocknete, was auch weiterhin hoffnungslos war.

„Er ist es auch nicht. Er ist gefährlich, Jisca." Es klang nach einer deutlichen Mahnung und ich blickte wieder auf.

„Du würdest keinen Finger rühren, wenn ich gehe und ihm in die Arme laufe." vermutete ich: „Er sprach von dir nicht als seinen besten Freund und ich habe ihm nicht alles geglaubt. Aber du hast gesagt, ER habe die Wahrheit gesprochen." warf ich ihm vor: „Wenn er was von mir will, wird er das auch weiterhin tun und dann wäre es doch nicht schlecht beide Seiten anzuhören."

„Es liegt an dir, zu entscheiden, was du willst." sagte er, doch es klang ein wenig zu leer.

„Das kannst du wirklich gut." bemerkte ich kühl. Er schaute mich an und erwiderte meinen Blick.

„Ich glaube nicht, das es dich nicht kümmert was ich entscheide, Jacob." bemerkte ich nach einer Weile: „Du bestimmst die Richtung in der gleichen Weise, wie dein Freund es getan hat. Es geht auch um das was du willst. Und du hast dir doch sicher Gedanken darüber gemacht, bevor du mich wieder hergebracht hast, oder?"

„Ja." sagte Jacob schlicht. Er stand entschlossen auf und reichte mir seine Hand: „Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Ich zögerte nur kurz, doch dann ergriff ich sie und erhob mich um ihm zu folgen.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	11. Annäherung

Es wurde mir erst sehr spät klar, wohin Jacob mich führte und erst vor dem Eingang zur Statue, begriff ich, blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Jacob ließ meine Hand nicht los.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." sagte er beruhigend, doch ich brauchte einen Moment und zögerte noch.

„Die Tür bleibt offen. Du kannst wieder raus, wann immer du es möchtest." versprach er und in seinen Augen sah ich keinen Grund der für eine Lüge sprechen würde. Ich fiel aus meiner Starre und ging mit.

Ich schämte mich ein wenig dafür das das ich kurz davor stand wegzurennen. Was immer ich auch dachte was mich im inneren erwartete, es war so unspektakulär wie es nur sein konnte. Jacob ließ mich los und ich schaute mich in der von Feuer erhellten Kammer um.

„Das ist also das große Geheimnis? Eine Feuerstelle, vier Säulen, eine offene Decke und bemalte Wände?" Ich blickte ihn ungläubig an: „Es gibt hier nicht viel, was man stehlen könnte."

„Es ist mein Heim und ich lebe hier gerne in Frieden." erwiderte er mit leichter Missbilligung.

„Ist schon in Ordnung," erwiderte ich beschwichtigend: „Ich habe es auch nie leiden können wenn die Mutter des Vermieters plötzlich in meinem Zimmer stand, weil die Wohnungstüre offen war."

Er sagte nichts und so wagte ich mich näher umzuschauen. Trotz der großen Öffnung zur Statue, blieb die Hitze draußen und im inneren war es angenehm. Besonders die große Feuerstelle unter dem offenen Himmel hatte es mir angetan. Alles was ich sah, war eine dunkle Asche und dennoch brannte es auch ohne Holz. Wäre mir das in meiner Zeit begegnet, hätte ich es als normal hingenommen, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen verstand ich einfach nicht wie das funktionierte. Man spürte förmlich, das Jacob an diesem Feuer niemals sein Brot backen würde. Wenn etwas wirklich den Namen Tempel verdiente, war es nicht die Anlage im Dschungel, wo Unruhe und die Sorgen des Alltags herrschten, sondern diese Kammer, die Frieden und Wärme ausstrahlte.

Das hier war nicht gewöhnlich.

Ich konnte nachvollziehen, warum Jacob es für sich beanspruchte und zu schützen bereit war, damit es nicht zerstört würde. Ich hatte auch das Gefühl, das dies hier nicht für Jeden bestimmt war.

Wenn ich bedachte, wie unverschämt es damals auf Jacob gewirkt haben musste, als ich hier eindringen wollte, konnte ich von seinen Standpunkt aus gesehen, die damalige Reaktion verstehen.

Ich fragte mich womit ich nun sein Vertrauen verdient hatte.

Ich ging weiter meinen Erkundigungen nach und in den Nischen an den Wänden fand ich neben ein paar Vorräten, die Holzspindel, Garn, einige leere Webrahmen und grobe Matten und Decken vorwiegend Schüsseln, Krüge und sonstige einfache Haushaltsgegenstände vor. Wenn Jacob irgendetwas persönlicheres besaß, dann hielt er es verborgen.

Ich nahm die oberste Decke auf und hielt sie hoch.

„Das hast du sicher alles selbst gewebt." stellte ich abwesend fest, denn das leicht durchscheinende, hellbraune Gewebe war gar keine Decke und ich zog es verwundert auseinander.

„Das ist ein Umhang," half er meinen Gedanken nach. „Ich habe ihn für dich gewebt."

„Wirklich?" erwiderte ich überrascht: „Er ist sehr schön... aber das muss doch-" Ungläubig suchte ich seinen Blick, als es mir auffiel: „-das... muss unheimlich lange gedauert haben."

„Du wirst ihn brauchen." sagte er nur. Ich hatte keine Vorstellung, aber Jacob musste wohl einige Zeit dafür aufgewendet haben. In dem Wissen, das ich den Umhang dort bekommen würde, wo er gelegen hatte.

„Du warst dir sehr sicher, das ich herkomme." stellte ich trocken fest.

„Ich hatte die Vermutung." gab er offen zu.

Ich nickte und beließ es dabei. „Danke." sagte ich leise, während ich den weichen Stoff an mich drückte. Und diesmal meinte ich es auch so.

Es war ein ereignisreicher langer Tag gewesen und so überkam mich bald in der ruhigen Umgebung der Kammer meine Müdigkeit erneut. Jacob schien mit nichts anderem gerechnet zu haben, war ich doch bereits im Sand fast eingeschlafen. Er überließ mir eine Matte und einige Decken und ich erwählte eine Stelle nahe des Einganges zu meinem Lager, kuschelte mich unter meinen Umhang und schlief sehr bald ein.

Als ich die Augen aufschlug lag der Raum im halbdunkel. Zwischen den Beinen der Statue konnte ich den sternenklaren Nachthimmel sehen, es musste noch lange hin bis zum Morgen sein.

Ich schaute auf und sah, das Jacob meine am Strand zurückgelassenen Kleider eingesammelt und sorgsam geordnet neben mich gelegt hatte. Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter durch die Kammer schweifen und sah, ihn auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes liegen. Soweit ich das im Flackern des Feuers erkennen konnte, schlief er tief und fest.

Ich legte mich auf den Rücken und betrachtete den Himmel. Ich konnte nicht sagen, das ich mich irgendwo anders hin wünschte.

Als ich jünger war hatte ich mir oft, ja lange Zeit sogar jede Nacht wenn ich schlafen ging, gewünscht, in eine bessere Welt zu gelangen und war doch nur wieder morgens von den Auseinandersetzungen meiner Eltern in einer Welt mit vielen Problemen aufgewacht. Auch nachdem wir umgezogen und nicht mehr mit vier Kindern auf 9 ½ qm beschränkt waren, gab es zwar mehr Platz um auszuweichen, doch mir erschien mein Leben nicht unbedingt erträglicher.

In den letzten Monaten war ich wirklich jede Nacht erschöpft auf mein Lager niedergesunken und hoffte, das ich in meinen eigenen Zimmer erwachte und alles nur ein böser Traum war. Doch oft genug war es mir gar nicht erst gelungen einzuschlafen.

Es wäre das einfachste gewesen, liegen zu bleiben und auf den Tag zu warten oder wieder einzuschlafen, doch leider zog mich ein dringendes Bedürfnis raus. Ich stand leise auf und zog meine verrutschten Kleider zurecht, ehe ich den Umhang umband und mich zum Ausgang schlich. Es waren nur ein paar Meter und doch stand ich innerhalb eines Momentes in völliger Dunkelheit und war sehr erleichtert, als ich nach einigen tasten, statt vor die verschlossene Türe doch an die Außenwelt gelangte. So wie Jacob versprochen hatte, hielt mich nichts davon ab gehen zu können, wenn ich es wünschte.

Es war eine Mondlose Nacht und dort war es nur geringfügig heller, also entschied ich mir eine der Fackeln von den Wänden mitzunehmen und kehrte noch einmal ins Innere zurück.

Es war gar nicht so einfach die Fackel möglichst geräuschlos aus der bereits sehr alten Halterung zu lösen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Jacob das Ding selbst angebracht hatte, aber da er ein wenig größer als ich war, konnte es gut sein. Danach schlich ich so leise meine nackten Füße es erlaubten zur Feuerstelle. Die Fackel wollte sich nicht entzünden und ich zweifelte schon daran, das sie überhaupt mit Öl getränkt sein mochte, als sie dann doch in Brand geriet. Ein knackendes Geräusch, das die Stille wie ein Schuss durchfuhr ließ mich aufschauen, doch Jacob schlief ruhig. Seine Atmung ging gleichmäßig und seine Miene war entspannt, was ihn jünger erschienen ließ.

Mir fiel wieder ein, was er bestätigt hatte; das er den alten Perikles schon in seiner Jugend begegnet war. Es war leicht es zu ignorieren, schon alleine weil das sich so unnatürlich anhörte und es schauderte mich jetzt noch. Natürlich hatte ich die Bibel oder auch den Herrn der Ringe gelesen, wo es von Fällen prähistorischer Langlebigkeit nur so wimmelte, und deren Darstellung ich als selbstverständlich hingenommen hatte, aber das waren eben auch nur Legenden und ich hatte mir nie weitere Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Vermutlich hatte es etwas mit der Zeit an sich zu tun, die hier eindeutig nicht in der geregelten Bahn verlief und dazu führte, das er älter war als es sein sollte. Aber das würde heißen, das jeder hier davon betroffen wäre. Das hieß auch ich...es schauderte mich mir vorzustellen, was das bedeutete. Aber andererseits konnte es nicht so sein. Das Mädchen Pola und Kleanthes waren in den Monaten in denen ich sie kannte um einiges gereift, was einer ganz normalen Entwicklung entsprach. Ich vertrieb die Gedanken, bevor ich sie weiterspinnen konnte und nach einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt vor mir, ging ich hinaus um mir einen stillen Ort zu suchen.

Ich ging nicht weit in das schwarze Dickicht hinein, ehe ich mir einen Busch suchte und mich erleichterte. Das war eine Sache, wofür die Römer im Tempel eine erstaunlich saubere Lösung gefunden hatten, indem sie die Latrine anlegten. Um es nicht „wie die alten Ägypter" machen zu müssen, wie man mir erklärte. Natürlich meinten sie die Barbaren, hatten aber soviel Anstand mich nicht zu beleidigen. Trotz all der strengen Konventionen wurde die Latrine sehr öffentlich und lange genutzt und seine Ruhe hatte man nur in der späten Nacht, wenn die Anderen schon schliefen. Genau der Grund, warum ich Jacob in die Arme gelaufen war.

Als ich wieder zum Strand zurückkehrte setzte ich mich einen Moment an die Lagerstätte und steckte die Fackel im Sand fest. Ein kühler Wind zog vom Meer herbei und ich wickelte mich tiefer in meinen Umhang und ließ meine Gedanken schweifen.

Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, wie sich der Umhang in das hier einfügte, aber ich war davon überzeugt, das er ein Hinweis war.

Es war nicht selbstverständlich das Jacob sich kümmerte und das er vorgab meine Entscheidungen zu respektieren, war sehr irreführend. Denn wenn es mir wirklich frei stände zu entscheiden was ich wollte, dann hätte Samuel mich nicht zum Tempel verschleppt und Jacob wäre nicht dort aufgetaucht und hätte meine Ergebenheit die Dinge hinzunehmen madig gemacht. Was genau sah er wohl in mir, da ich doch sozusagen ein Teil war, der nicht in sein Spiel gehörte?

Und warum gab er mir Antworten, sobald ich ihn darauf hinwies wohin meine Unwissenheit mich sonst noch führen könnte?

Mein Eindruck war, das er an das Schicksal glaubte, wie sonst sollte ich mir erklären das er die Dinge hin nahm. Ich konnte wohl davon ausgehen, das er zu Beginn nichts mit mir anzufangen gewusst hatte und nur mitnahm damit er die Situation einschätzen konnte. Eigene Hand an mich zu legen, war sinnlos oder entsprach nicht seiner Art, denn es musste einen Grund geben, warum ich bei ihm landete. Meine temperamentvollen Ausbrüche sprengten dann wohl das gesamte Ausmaß seines guten Willens und wahrscheinlich hatte er mich deswegen einfach ziehen gelassen. In der Hoffnung das sich der Vorfall wieder von selber regelte.

Wenn es stimmte, das er sechs Monate lang von meinen unmittelbaren Tod ausgegangen war ohne es nachprüfen zu wollen, konnte ich wohl davon ausgehen, das es ihm ganz recht war und ebenso wenig kümmerte, wie für ihn das weitere Schicksal der Tempelbewohner ohne Perikles Führung, völlig in Ordnung war. Er musste schon vor längerer Zeit erfahren haben, wo ich hingekommen war und da ich davon ausging das nur sein Freund ihm das gesagt haben konnte, musste irgendetwas geschehen sein, was Jacob zu der Idee gebracht hatte diesen Mantel zu weben und zu schauen, ob ich ihn bekommen kann.

Ich wollte mir nicht bis zum Morgen den Kopf zerbrechen und entschied wieder hineinzugehen. Kurz vor der Statue löschte ich die Fackel im Sand und suchte mir den restlichen Weg blind.

Jacob schlief immer noch wie ein Stein und während ich die Fackel wieder in die Halterung montierte, erstaunlicherweise klebte kein einziges Sandkorn daran fest, zweifelte ich kurz daran, ob ich meinen Schlafplatz weiterhin so nahe am offen stehenden Eingang haben wollte.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, das Jacob wach werden würde, falls das unheimliche Wildschwein sich selber einladen konnte.

Irgendwann schlief ich ich wieder ein und Jacobs Hand auf meiner Schulter weckte mich, als bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in die Kammer schienen.

„Willst du etwas essen?" fragte er freundlich und ich nickte, als ich den betörendsten Geruch der letzten Monate wahrnahm und mich erhob. Ich hatte nie wirklich gebratenen Fisch gemocht, aber in diesen Moment entschloss ich das ich dafür alles tun würde.

Doch das schien gar nicht nötig zu sein. Jacob lächelte mich an, als er aufstand: „Komm, setz dich zu mir."

Ich folgte ihm und ließ mich neben ihm nieder. Ich war von dem Mahl mit Fisch, Brot und Wasser schon beim hinsehen betört. Jacob schob mir die gemeinsame Fischschüssel zu und deutete mir, das ich mir nehmen sollte und ich kam dem bereitwillig nach.

Nachdem Jacob nichts mehr wollte und ich satt war, blieb kaum mehr etwas übrig, aber das kümmerte mich wenig. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen lange genug das nagende Loch in meinen Bauch ertragen und bestimmt ein Drittel meines Gewichtes verloren, wenn man den immer länger werdenden Bändern meiner Stola glauben schenken konnte. Ich hatte mir die Völlerei verdient und hoffte, das es nicht die Einzigste bleiben würde.

Jacob blieb bei mir am Feuer sitzen und beobachtete mich still. Das brachte mir ins Gedächtnis, das ich etwas an meinen Haaren tun sollte und ich plante die Suche nach etwas geeigneten direkt als nächstes anzugreifen. Doch irgendetwas an seinen ernsten Blick ließ mich diese Sorge erst mal von mir schieben.

„Was würdest du als das Schlechteste bezeichnen, das du in den letzten Monaten getan hast?" Es klang deutlich heraus, wie bedeutsam die Antwort sein würde, womöglich über mein weiteres Schicksal entscheidend sein sollte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	12. Das Ungewisse

Anmerkung: Folge 6.16 habe ich aus Zeitmangel noch nicht gesehen, etwaige spoiler sind also nicht zu erwarten.

„Was würdest du als das Schlechteste bezeichnen, das du in den letzten Monaten getan hast?" Es klang deutlich heraus, wie bedeutsam die Antwort sein würde, womöglich über mein weiteres Schicksal entscheidend sein sollte.

Für einen Moment war starrte ich ihn sprachlos an, ehe ich verlegen den Blick senkte. Früher hatte ich diese Art von Fragen abgeblockt und mich in die Oberflächlichkeit geflüchtet. Wann immer so was im Beichtunterricht meiner Jugend auftrat hatte ich Zuflucht zu etwas wie Floskeln ..._ich habe meine Geschwister geärgert... ich war neidisch auf jemanden... _genommen. Die Wahrheit ging niemanden etwas an. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl das Jacob über mich urteilen konnte. Ich hoffte er fragte es um mich besser zu verstehen und dafür hatte er sich die Offenheit verdient.

„Du hast lange nachgedacht." stellte ich verlegen fest und mied seinen Blick. Ich zupfte imaginäre Fusseln von meinen Umhang, ehe ich mich endlich durchrang wieder aufzuschauen. Seine abwartender Blick bestätigte meinen Gedanken; auf genau diesen Moment hatte er sehr viele Stunden hingearbeitet.

„Das Schlechteste...," begann ich und versuchte weiter den fordernden blauen Augen im Schein des Feuers stand zu halten: „Das Schlechteste war die Entscheidung, kein Wort über Quintus, den sie als Sklaven halten, zu verlieren und tatenlos zuzusehen, wie sie diesen Menschen behandeln." gestand ich offen: „Ich will nicht behaupten, das es das wirklich war, aber ...das Schlechte für die Einen ist das Gute für die Anderen...was du als die Wahrheit siehst, hängt davon ab, wer du bist, deine Moral, Lebenserfahrungen und Herkunft... und das ist alles verschieden. Also wer hat Recht? Vom Standpunkt der Gesellschaft aus der ich komme betrachtet, habe ich mir einiges vorzuwerfen. Wie bei den meisten Menschen ist es so, das sie sich wohl eher die Dinge vorzuwerfen haben, die sie nicht getan haben; da sie seltener Schlechtes tun, als das sie Gutes unterlassen. Ich hätte so einiges was _ich_ als Gut ansehe tun können, habe es aber nicht getan."

Jacob nickte, doch seiner Reaktion konnte man nicht entnehmen, was er dachte.

„Sklaverei missfällt dir." stellte er schlicht fest. Ich konnte nicht einfach Ja sagen. Es war schwer zu erklären, was ich über Sklaverei an sich dachte und deswegen hätte ich dieses Thema am liebsten auch weiter gemieden. Aber es war nun einmal meine ehrliche Antwort und er hatte das Recht meine Beweggründe zu verstehen, obwohl ich sie selber nicht verstand. Bis kurz vor dem Moment, als ich das arme, geschundene Wesen mit dem schweren Halsring, zuerst im Tempel gesehen hatte, glaubte ich ja noch an eine Art Rollenspiel, doch so real wie Quintus es darstellte, konnte niemand bereit gewesen sein zu gehen. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich mir bis zum jetzigen Moment, wo ich mit Jacob vor dem Feuerring saß, noch nicht der Tatsache bewusst geworden, das ich mich in einer Zeit befand, in der Sklaven zu halten, auf der gesamten Welt als etwas ganz natürliches betrachtet wurde. Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen? Zu erzählen das ich ein wenig Obst trotz der Knappheit entwendet hatte um es mit Kleanthes und Pola als meinen Komplizen zu teilen, wäre wohl nicht so kompliziert gewesen.

„Als aufgeklärter Mensch muss ich die Sklaverei verurteilen, da alle Menschen frei sein sollten." erklärte ich ruhig, aber entschieden: „Es gibt Regeln, die es verbieten das ein Mensch Besitz eines anderen ist, dennoch ist es allgegenwärtig, das auch in meiner Zeit noch Menschen versklavt werden. Ich verurteile so etwas zutiefst, denn niemand sollte sich dieses Recht nehmen dürfen." „Und doch war da auch immer dieser Gedanke," fuhr ich fort und konnte nur hoffen, das Jacob mich richtig verstand: „das Sklaventum für manche Menschen vorteilhaft ist. Ich meine nicht, das es gut ist für jemanden wie Quintus. Aber es gibt Menschen, die nicht selber für sich einstehen können, weil sie nicht wissen was der eigene Wille ist, die es nie gelernt haben Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und wer niemals über den Rand des Käfigs hinausblicken konnte, weil er doch nur den Rand des nächsten sehen würde, hat niemals gelernt frei zu leben, etwas ändern zu wollen, oder auszubrechen. Manche wären mit einer Wahl völlig überfordert. Für solche Menschen erscheint es besser, wenn jemand sie beschützt, anleitet und die Entscheidung für sie trifft, der auch durch seine Erziehung und Bildung dazu fähig ist. Von Perikles hätte ich mehr in dieser Hinsicht erwartet, er war nur leider zu sehr mit seinen Studien beschäftigt, als das er Quintus Verwahrlosung überhaupt wahrgenommen hätte."

„Die Dinge haben einen Sinn und vieles ist nicht so, wie es erscheinen mag. Quintus ist zu einem bestimmten Grund hier und noch am Leben." erwiderte Jacob ruhig, doch er schien verstanden zu haben worauf ich hinaus wollte. „Jeder sollte selber entscheiden, was er daraus macht."

Ich fragte mich, ob das wirklich für Alle galt. „Weißt du, du redest über freie Entscheidungen und vertraust auf das Schicksal, aber da wo ich herkomme, nennen wir das was du tust Leibeigenschaft. Und auch das ist gegen die Regeln."

„Wie sieht die Welt dort aus?" fragte er mich ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

„Sie stirbt." erwiderte ich ohne groß nachzudenken, im Moment war es genau das was es für mich passend ausdrückte: „Denn es hat sich nichts geändert und der Kreislauf endet dort wo er begann. Es gibt soviel schlechtes, das man daran verzweifeln mag, doch das gab es schon immer, die Welt ist nur viel größer und man erfährt von allen Dingen, ob nahe oder Ozeane entfernt.

Gute Dinge können geschehen und so glaube ich nicht daran, das alles verdammt ist und man alle Hoffnung fahren lassen sollte."

„Aus welchem Grund hast du es nicht versucht zu ändern?"

„Weil es mein moralisches Dilemma bleiben sollte. Es fühlt sich oft falsch an, das richtige zu tun. Ich meine, natürlich könnte ich jederzeit darauf beharren das es mein Recht ist, doch das ist es nicht." Ich verstummte und blickte ins Feuer und überlegte, wie ich es ausdrücken sollte.

Man stellte sich Zeitreisen immer so unkompliziert vor; Man schaffte die Sklaverei und Ungerechtigkeit ab, erfand das Antibiotikum, beschwor Sonnenfinsternisse hervor, war verantwortlich für wichtige Entscheidungen und Fortschritt der Geschichte und zeigte den Bewohnern der Vergangenheit wie primitiv sie doch waren und befreite sie mit der eigenen Erhabenheit aus den Elend in dem sie lebten.

Dabei hatte die Realität nichts damit zu tun.

Schließlich fiel mir etwas ein: „Über einen weisen Mann,... ein Zauberer aus einer anderen Welt als der wir entstammen, wurde einmal gesagt er sei edel, weil er manche Magie nicht anwenden würde, obgleich er die Macht dazu besäße und somit seine Feinde aufhalten und alle retten könnte. Worauf dieser erwiderte, das er sich geschmeichelt fühlen würde, es aber keineswegs so sei. Denn die Wahrheit war, das er in seiner Jugend beim Spiel mit der Macht sich bereits die Finger verbrannte und erkannt hatte, das diese Gabe, ob er sie nun anwendete oder mied, nichts war, das ihn besonderer, edler oder irgendwie besser machte, als alle die Menschen die keine Magie nutzen konnten oder irgendwer sonst." Das ich jetzt Albus Dumbledore zitierte, kam für mich selber überraschend, doch Jacob hing förmlich an meinen Worten, als ich seinen intensiv musternden Blick wieder begegnete.

„Ich war immer eine Außenseiterin und ich mag es nicht immer anders zu sein. Ich will nichts besonderes sein, das wollte ich nie. Die Versuchung ist groß Einfluss nehmen zu wollen, doch Macht korrumpiert nur zu leicht. Bevor ich irgendwem vorwerfen will, das er etwas falsch tut muss ich doch erst verstehen, was er für Gründe hat. Und es gibt immer einen Grund, wenn auch keine Rechtfertigung. Es erscheint besser, wenn ich ein wenig von meinen Einstellungen zurücklasse. Ich darf nicht nur meine eigene Meinung akzeptieren, ich möchte offen bleiben für die Gedanken und Meinungen der Anderen, selbst wenn sie meinen eigenen entgegen stehen, denn nur so kann ich sie verstehen. Jeder muss das für sich selber herausfinden und bis die Welt für dieses Wissen reif ist, fließt noch viel Wasser die Bäche hinab..."

Jacob schien Mühe zu haben meinen Worten folgen zu können und ich versuchte langsamer zu reden: „ Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich davon überzeugt, das es ziemlich bedeutungslos ist, ob etwas durch Zufall oder Schicksal geschieht. Ich bin überzeugt, selbst wenn ich mit den Armen voll von all den wundervollen wie auch erschreckenden Erfindungen meiner Zeit in den Tempel gegangen wäre um dort alles nach meinen Vorstellungen zu formen, wäre mir das nicht gelungen. Es kann nicht geschehen das ich jemanden mit meinem Wissen korrumpieren kann und somit alles ins Chaos stürze. Alles geschah aus einen Grund, aber das war nicht der für den ich hergebracht wurde. Das hier ist ein wunderlicher Ort, doch wir sind in alten Zeiten und es kann nichts geschehen was nie geschah und nichts Bestand haben, bevor es erfunden wurde. Was immer geschieht, wird auch geschehen. Ich glaube nicht, das man die Dinge ändern kann, wenn sie nicht so kommen sollen. Und selbst wenn ich einmal etwas 'anders' machen könnte, würde alles was ich erreiche doch nur wieder Zerstörung finden oder schon im Plan beinhaltet sein."

Genau das hatte ich immer für den besten Beweis gehalten, das es niemals reguläre Zeitreisen geben konnte: weil sonst die Versammlung unter dem Kreuz von dem sie glaubten, das Jesus dran hing, eine sehr große sein würde. Jeder der Reisenden müsste jubeln und Hetzrufe von sich geben um nicht aufzufallen, während gerade ein Mensch jämmerlich verreckte – wer das über sich bringen konnte, von dem hoffte ich das er nie in die Machtposition kommen würde, die Zeit zu bereisen.

Ich versuchte nicht es zu erklären, denn glaubte nicht das Jacob irgendwas mit diesen Vergleich anfangen konnte.

Es war mir vom ersten Tag an, an dem sie mich aus dem Loch gelassen hatten, klar gewesen das ich nicht da war um irgendwem technischen oder moralischen Fortschritt nahe bringen zu müssen. Ich war vielmehr da um selber etwas zu lernen.

Aber das stimmte nicht ganz. Vielleicht waren Perikles Tage so oder so gezählt gewesen, aber der Zeitpunkt entstand durch meine Anwesenheit. Vielleicht hatte Jacob ihn für mich geopfert, was auch immer. Aber auf der anderen Seite der Insel herrschte genau jetzt in diesen Moment ein Chaos um die neue Führung, das ich zusammen mit Jacob angestoßen hatte – womöglich anstoßen sollte. Somit war ich in das Spiel eingebunden und egal was Jacob sagte, mir würde es nicht gelingen mich daraus wieder zu befreien.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	13. Stillstand

Nach unserer Unterhaltung war Jacob noch nachdenklicher geworden und sein Blick lag in den Flammen.

Ich hätte erwartet, das er noch weitere Fragen stellen würde, doch er machte keine Anstalten überhaupt ein Wort weiter zu verlieren. Er überging die Situation und dafür war ich ihm dankbar. Ich hatte genug gesagt, von dem ich selber beunruhigt war und nicht mehr Ahnung hatte, als meine Erkenntnisse aus mehr oder weniger gelungenen historischen Romanen zu den Thema zu zitieren. Alles was ich daraus geschöpft hatte, war reine Theorie. Wer war ich um ihm die Welt zu erklären? Ich kam mir verloren vor. Erst gestern hatte ich erfahren wo ich war und obwohl ich es wie selbstverständlich aufnahm, war alles woran ich mich klammern konnte nur die allgemeinen Vorstellungen darüber, welchen Regeln eine Zeitreise unterworfen war. Und waren das wirklich so verlässliche Tatsachen auf die ich vertrauen konnte oder eben nur aus Phantasien entstandene Gedankenspielerei? Wie das alles hier funktionierte konnte ich mir nicht im geringsten logisch erklären und es machte mir einfach nur Angst.

Von einem zum anderen Augenblick war es, als hätte das Gespräch nie stattgefunden, doch das unwohle Gefühl was sich in mir ausgebreitet hatte wollte sich nicht so leicht wieder in Luft auflösen.

Wir saßen einige Minuten schweigend da, dann sah Jacob wieder auf, lächelte mich an und erhob sich um die Reste der Mahlzeit wegzuräumen. Ich beschloss es ihm gleich zu tun und lenkte mich damit ab meine Lagerstelle zu ordnen, die Decken zusammenzulegen, die Matten aufzurollen und das ganze wieder in die Ecke aus der ich es hatte zu legen.

Schließlich blieb nur noch mein Kleiderstapel übrig, ich hob ihn auf und legte nach kurzen Zögern die Sachen in die Nische neben den Decken hin.

Jacob schaute auf als ich an ihm vorbeiging und betrachtete was ich tat, doch er sagte nichts.

Auch den Rest des Tages blieb er seltsam still und gab mir das Gefühl Luft zu sein. Nicht das er mich ignorierte, ganz im Gegenteil, er schaute mich auffallend oft an, aber es wirkte auf mich, das er meine Anwesenheit so hinnahm, wie der laue Seewind, der uns umwehte. Er ging seinen eigenen Arbeiten nach, überließ es mir mich selbst zu beschäftigen und zu entscheiden ob ich in der Nähe bleiben wollte oder meinen eigenen Weg ging.

Es war überraschend genug gewesen, das Jacob mit mir geredet und einige Fragen beantwortet hatte, und ich bezweifelte schon länger, das das lange anhalten mochte und nahm das wieder eingebrochene Schweigen einfach hin. Ich vermutete das Jacob eine Absicht verfolgte, welche genau würde sich erst mit Sicherheit sagen lassen wenn einige Zeit vergangen war und bis dahin hatte ich davon soviel das ich gar nichts mit mir anzufangen wusste.

Es war nicht wie im Tempel, wo das stundenlange auf beschränkten Raum aufeinander herumhocken und nichts tun zu können, von großen Sorgen um die fehlende Nahrung und unsichere Zukunft überschattet war und jeden anderen Gedanken bedeutungslos ließ. Mit Jacob hatte ich keine dieser Sorgen und so konnte mich nichts von meinen Gedanken ablenken.

In den Nächten schlief ich schlecht und träumte wirre Dinge. Manchmal schaute ich stundenlang in die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen im Aschekreis ehe ich wieder einschlafen konnte. Morgens schlief ich dafür lange und wachte erst auf, wenn Jacob bereits längst bei seiner Arbeit war und Fische gefangen hatte. Er verlor darüber kein Wort und das machte mich eher argwöhnig als das es mir gefiel. Ich wurde großzügig mit Nahrung versorgt, ohne irgendetwas tun zu sollen. Dieses Bedingungslose war mir fremd und ich traute den Dingen nicht so ganz. Ich wollte Jacob gerne helfen, doch er ließ mich den ganzen Tag neben sich herlaufen, ohne das er irgendetwas forderte oder auf meinen ihn unablässig mit großen fragenden Augen verfolgenden Blick reagierte, da blieb ich zurückhaltend und wartete darauf, wann sich mir der wahre Alltag zeigen würde.

Ich zweifelte daran, das unser zusammenleben auf längere Zeit gut laufen konnte, wenn die Dinge noch lange so blieben wie sie derzeit waren.

Ich begann wieder dieselbe Unruhe zu spüren wie damals bei unserer ersten Auseinandersetzung. Seitdem hatte sich viel geändert, ich wusste nun wo ich war und begann Vorstellungen davon zu entwickeln warum ich hier sein mochte, doch ich war nicht wirklich schlauer und immer tiefergehende Fragen durchzogen meine Gedanken. Wenn sich daran nicht was änderte, würden wir wieder aneinandergeraten und ich bezweifelte, das Jacobs Distanz unter diesen Umständen sehr lange Bestand haben mochte.

Es war nicht wie vor Monaten, als ich weder wusste, wie man ein Feuer zum Brennen bekommt und wie man aus Korn überhaupt halbwegs brauchbares Mehl auf einen Stein mahlen konnte. Ich war nicht länger abhängig davon das Jacob mich versorgte, aber zumindest hatte ich dadurch die Möglichkeit ihn besser kennen zu lernen und bei allem was er tat, zuzuschauen und mir noch mehr nützliche Tricks zu merken, so das ich mich nicht mehr mit völliger Unkenntnis blamieren konnte. Doch es blieb trotzdem mehr als genug Zeit über, um mich daran zu gewöhnen, wie die Dinge in meinen Leben nun standen und mich weiterhin zu fragen, was sich daraus noch ergeben würde.

Es brauchte ein paar Tage, doch irgendwann wurde ich wieder ruhiger und kehrte von den Gedanken über die großen Mysterien der Welt zurück an das einfache Leben am Strand. Es war friedlich und ereignislos und gab mir das Gefühl, das es auch so bliebe, wenn ich es nicht anders haben wollte um wie Jacob im Moment zu leben. Es erstickte allmählich meine Fragen und ich ließ nach und nach davon ab, Jacob im Auge behalten zu wollen, um zu ergründen was in ihm vorging und warum er mich so oft anschaute und kein Gespräch mit mir begann. Ich nahm es einfach hin und begann meine eigenen Wege zu gehen.

Ein paar Tage später, erwachte ich irgendwann, weil ein kräftiger Windstoß durch das offene Dach der Kammer hinein wehte und meine kalten Füße streichelte. Ich stellte fest, das es zwar noch sehr früh war und ich offensichtlich mal durchgeschlafen hatte, Jacob aber nicht zu sehen war. Sein Schlaflager war wie immer schon zusammengelegt und die Kammer lag verlassen da. Auch nachdem ich aufgeräumt und mich für den kühlen Tag umgezogen hatte und nach draußen ging, blieb ich alleine.

Ich wartete bestimmt eine Stunde, beobachtete den Sonnenaufgang und hielt suchend Ausschau, doch blieb ich alleine und irgendwann entschied ich, das ich so gut zurecht kam und es genießen sollte. Ich durchstöberte zum ersten Mal das Innere der Statue völlig ungestört und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es außer dem kleinen Nebenraum, in dem Wasser- und Getreidevorräte untergebracht waren, noch irgendetwas anderes gab, doch fand ich nichts interessanteres als ein Rasiermesser und Zündstein.

Es war noch genug Brot und Früchte da, so das ich nicht hungern musste und danach ging ich ans Wasser und watete an der seichten Strömung entlang und verbrachte alle Zeit die mir gefiel damit Muscheln zu suchen, die durch die Ebbe frei lagen und Fische und kleine Sandkrabben in ihren Tümpeln zu beobachten. Gegen Mittag kam das Meer allmählich zurück und auch die Sonne kam heraus. Es wurde doch noch so warm das ich die Tunika auszog und zum allerersten Mal in meinen Leben im Meer schwimmen ging.

Danach verbrachte ich den Rest des Nachmittags damit mich zu trocknen, am Strand zu liegen, die Vögel welche über der Statue kreisten und die Wellen beim anspülen zu beobachten und das Gefühl von Sand zwischen meinen Zehen zu genießen. Ich sonnte mich, fühlte mich vollkommen zufrieden mit der Welt und frei von allen Erwartungsdruck.

Die Schatten waren lang geworden, kühle tiefblaue Farbschemen, die den weißen Strand ins Zwielicht tauchten und es wurde schnell kühler. Ich zog mich wieder an und beschloss mich um das Lagerfeuer zu kümmern und danach kuschelte ich mich in den Umhang und lauschte in den Geräuschen der aufziehenden Dunkelheit, die mir mittlerweile vertraut erschienen.

Es war bestimmt schon nach Mitternacht, ehe ich Jacob über den Strand kommen sah. Er sagte mir Hallo und setzte sich zu mir ans Feuer. Er hatte mir nicht gesagt wohin er ging, also fragte ich nicht woher er kam und das schien ihm recht zu sein.

In den nächsten Tagen ging er häufiger länger weg, gab aber nicht immer eine Erklärung ab. Einmal sagte er mir, das er Wasser holen wollte, dann erklärte er mir, das er im Hochland nach den Garten und Ziegen schauen wollte und kam mit Gemüse und neuen Brot zurück, oder er ging einfach und blieb für Stunden verschwunden, aber nicht einmal bat er mich mitzukommen. Ich hatte auch gar kein Verlangen danach und folgte ihm nicht.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was mir das Liebste an diesen Tagen war, die ich für mich alleine hatte. Ob Morgendämmerung, Mittag, oder Sonnenuntergang, ich war mich sicher, das ich nichts davon jemals so leid werden würde, wie die ewig gleiche Dämmerung im dichten Dschungel. Auch wenn ich so ziemlich alle Freiheiten hatte, war ich mir bewusst, das ich es nicht zu sehr genießen sollte, obwohl sie die einzige Abwechslung für mich waren. Zeit zu haben, war nicht immer gut. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn einige Dinge damit nur vor sich hingeschoben wurden, die besser hätten geklärt werden sollen.

Eines Abends saß ich vor dem Lagerfeuer und beobachtete das herannahen von Sturmwolken und lauschte dem grummeln von aufziehenden Gewittern, die in der Ferne bereits zu sehen waren, als Jacob sich zu mir setzte und offensichtlich reden wollte.

„Es wird bald regnen." sagte er beiläufig.

„Dann sollten wir wohl rein gehen." erwiderte ich und wollte mich schon erheben, doch er legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm und ich hielt inne.

„Setz dich noch eine Weile." bat er und ich folgte seiner Bitte.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich besorgt, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Du hast dir Gedanken darüber gemacht, was du weiter tun willst?" fragte er schließlich nach kurzer Stille.

„Ja..." erwiderte ich irritiert davon, das er es zur Sprache brachte obwohl es meine Frage an ihn gewesen wäre: „Natürlich habe ich das, aber so viele Möglichkeiten sehe ich nicht... Ich könnte natürlich anfangen diese Insel zu durchsuchen um einen Weg zurück zu finden. Doch wie du schon sagtest, könnte ich damit mein restliches Leben verbringen den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen und es doch nie herausfinden. Rückkehr steht also nicht wirklich zur Wahl... Ich könnte auch versuchen mit deiner Hilfe über den Ozean wegzugehen um die Welt zu bereisen, doch da draußen ist nichts was ich suche." Ich schaute ihn an: „Und ich könnte loslassen... auf dieser Insel bleiben und mein Leben solange ich kann leben und schauen was wird. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann kann ich auch bleiben. Das wäre bestimmt nicht die schlechteste Wahl. Es ist an der Zeit erwachsen zu werden und nicht allzu sehr nach dem was einmal war zu verlangen. Vieles von dem was ich mir wünsche, kann ich doch auch hier bekommen."

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst. Es gibt keine Sicherheit dabei den ein oder anderen Weg zu gehen und wenn du gehen willst, dann werde ich dir helfen." sagte er ernst.

„Was hinter diesem Ozean liegt, ist nicht meine Welt." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Das nahende Unwetter brachte bald schon einen scharfen Wind an den Strand und wir gingen nach innen um dort Schutz zu finden, ehe der Regen einsetzte. Ich machte es mir auf einer Decke vor dem Feuer bequem und träumte ein wenig vor mich hin, bis Jacob sich zum Abendmahl zu mir gesellte. Ich legte mich auf die Seite und stützte die Hand unter den Kopf, während ich aß und genoss die hereinwehenden Böhen, die mit meinen nackten Zehen spielten und an den Waden vorbeizogen.

„Was wünschst du dir?" fragte Jacob, nachdem er mich schon eine Weile von der Seite her beobachtet hatte und ich blickte überrascht zu ihm auf.

„Ist es dein Ernst mich das zu fragen?" erwiderte ich argwöhnig, doch seiner Miene nach zu urteilen war er sich sehr sicher: „Ich könnte es dir erfüllen."

Stille trat wieder zwischen uns und er wartete auf meine Antwort.

„Ja, vermutlich könntest du das." erwiderte ich schließlich tonlos, darüber nachzudenken eröffnete einige Möglichkeiten an die ich vorher nicht gewagt hätte zu denken. „Egal was es ist?"

„Ja." erwiderte er schlicht und seine Augen lagen auf einer Art und Weise auf mir, als könne er direkt durch mich hindurchsehen. Ich musste nervös lachen, denn er überfordert mich gerade ziemlich und ich zögerte: „Ähm,... vergib mir, aber... aber es wäre nicht richtig, du hast mir bereits alles gegeben was ich brauche...und...warum solltest du noch mehr geben?" verzweifelt gab ich auf

„Wovor fürchtest du dich, Jisca?" fragte er ruhig, doch ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Miene. Fand er das etwa lustig?

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das du mehr dafür verlangen wirst, als ich zu geben bereit bin." verteidigte ich mich leicht säuerlich und setzte mich auf: „Ich kann es nicht aus persönlicher Erfahrung sagen, aber wann immer ich davon hörte das jemand sich etwas wünschen durfte, dann war damit auch ein Opfer verbunden. Niemand schenkt dir etwas, ohne davon selber etwas zu bekommen. Also lach nicht über mich. Ich möchte nicht bereuen worum ich dich gebeten habe. Ich möchte nicht hereingelegt werden. Ich möchte nicht, das mit mir gespielt wird."

Jacob bestritt es nicht, seine Miene wurde merklich ernster und ich schluckte.

„Ich möchte dir etwas geben, so das du einen Grund hast mir zu vertrauen." sagte er schließlich und reichte mir einen Becher.

„Warum?" fragte ich und nahm den Wein an, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ich trank eigentlich keinen Alkohol, aber das war in einer Welt in der es unzählige andere Geschmacksarten als nur die Wahl zwischen Wasser, Kräutertee und Mangosaft gab.

„Ich möchte dir helfen und weil ich nicht von dir abhalten kann, das du bald Dinge zu sehen bekommen wirst, die sich deinen Verständnis mehr entziehen als alles bisherige. Ich weiß nicht in welcher Form und wann es geschieht und ich kann dich nicht hier festhalten, denn das hast du alleine zu entscheiden. Ich kann dir nur raten, das es besser ist wenn du dich an meine Worte erinnerst und du alles tust um dich nicht in etwas reinziehen zu lassen, selbst wenn du noch so anderer Meinung darüber sein wirst oder damit große Opfer von dir verlangt werden."

„Niemand würde mir glauben glauben, wenn ich irgendetwas erzähle." wandte ich ein, doch er blieb ernst: „Sofern es die Dinge betrifft die in ferner Zukunft einmal sein werden, wahrscheinlich nicht, denn hier hat es keine Bedeutung. Doch hier gibt es Dinge, die sollten verborgen bleiben. Verrätst du die Insel, wird das Konsequenzen für haben."

„Willst du mir drohen?" fragte ich leise. Wie hatte der Abend nur so eine Wendung nehmen können, wo ich doch eigentlich nichts weiter mehr tun wollte, als langsam vor dem Feuer einzuschlafen?

„Es ist nicht mein Wunsch dir Leid zuzufügen." versicherte er, doch sein ernster Unterton blieb: „Die Insel geht ihren eigenen Weg und stehst du dazwischen... Es geht um mehr als deinen Tod. Alles was du hier siehst wird zerstört werden, wenn die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Halte dich heraus und sprich mit niemanden darüber. Wirst du das tun?"

„Ich will ein gutes, langes Leben haben, ich suche keine großen Abenteuer und ich habe nicht vor sie mich finden zu lassen." beteuerte ich und das schien ihm zu genügen.

„Jacob...? Wie lange lebst du schon hier mit deinen Freund? Seit wann lässt du bereits Menschen herkommen?" fragte ich nach einer Weile und obwohl ich dachte, das er sich nun wieder in Schweigen hüllen würde, antwortete er: „Sehr lange... Doch nicht ich habe damit begonnen. Die Menschen kamen bereits seit dem Beginn aller Zeit her, als es noch Aufgabe derer die vor mir waren gewesen ist, dies alles hier zu beschützen."

Mir fiel zum ersten Mal seit damals im Turm auf, wie müde er wirkte und das dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen lagen.

„Also wirst du einmal sterben und diese Aufgabe an jemanden Anderen übergeben."

„Alles endet einmal, doch solange ich lebe, wird dir dadurch kein Leid geschehen." sagte er abwesend und danach sagte er lange Zeit nichts mehr und schien in seinen Gedanken verloren zu sein.

„Ich möchte deine Hilfe haben. Wirst du mir helfen das Feuer zu hüten und bei mir bleiben?" fragte er nach in die Stille des leise flackernden Feuers hinein und irgendetwas in seinen Augen rührte mich. Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm: „Ja." sagte ich: „...vorerst."

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung: das hier ist die überarbeitete Version die ich versprochen habe, und über ein wenig Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen ;-)


	14. Der Besucher

Am nächsten Morgen änderte Jacob den Kurs des gewöhnlichen Tagesverlaufes. Er schaute von unserem Morgenmahl auf und anstatt aufzustehen und seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, verkündete er: „Du solltest weiter Latein lernen."

Ich war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, das er es sich zur Aufgabe machen wollte mir mehr der Sprache beizubringen.

„Warum? Zwischen uns ist das doch unwichtig. Wir verstehen uns auch so gut. Ich werde das sowieso alles wieder schnell vergessen." wandte ich ein, doch Jacob ließ nicht nach.

„Ich habe lesen und schreiben erst als Mann gelernt. Es ist lange her, aber ich habe es nicht wieder vergessen, also ist es für dich auch noch nicht zu spät." erwiderte er und da konnte ich ihm wohl schlecht widersprechen.

Obwohl es meinen Drang nach Ruhe entgegen stand und Jacob keinen Zweifel daran ließ, das es ihm ein ernstes Anliegen war, konnte er mich vom Sinn nicht so wirklich überzeugen.

Trotzdessen, das er von diesen Moment an kein unnötiges Wort meiner Sprache mehr gelten ließ, ließ ich mich drauf ein. Es bedeutete zwar einige Mühe, aber so schwer war es auch nicht dort anzusetzten, wo ich aufgehört hatte. Wer einen halbwegs großen Wortschatz besaß, verwendete sowieso einige aus dem lateinischen stammende Wörter und genauso wie im Tempel, war es reine Gewöhnungssache möglichst viel davon in das was man sagte, einfließen zu lassen. Auch wenn sein Sprachentalent nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, war dies bestimmt auch ein Grund warum Jacob den Sinn von dem was ich sagte sehr schnell erfasste.

Die einfachen Zeiten sollten vorbei sein und er sprach fast nur noch Latein. Ich vermisste sehr bald den Klang seines Akzents, doch dafür redeten wir verhältnismäßig sehr viel und er benannte mir alles um uns herum was ihm einfiel und erklärte mir, was auch immer er gerade tat und es dauerte keine Woche, da hatte ich mich dran gewöhnt auf mein bruchstückhaftes Vokabular beschränkt zu sein, das es so aussichtslos war mich richtig auszudrücken, das die Herausforderung manchmal Spaß machte. Jacob verlor nicht die Geduld und obwohl kein wirkliches Konzept bestand, woran man meinen Fortschritt hätte festlegen können, war er ein guter Lehrer und hörte mir zu. Selbst wenn ich einfach nicht die richtigen Worte fand und für einen Satz eine Ewigkeit brauchte. Es brachte zuweilen sogar ein Lächeln in Jacobs Miene und zwei oder drei Mal gab ich Dinge von mir, die ihn verlegen machten, weil damit irgendwas doppeldeutiges verbunden war, das sich mir entzog. Er klärte mich nicht gerade zufriedenstellend über die wahre Bedeutung auf und wechselte sehr schnell das Thema oder flüchtete seine Aufmerksamkeit in das was er gerade tat.

Es waren schöne Tage und ich schrieb und malte ganze Enzyklopädien in den Sand, damit ich mir die Dinge einprägte. Ich gab mir Mühe und machte bereitwillig mit, doch letztendlich dachte ich in meiner Muttersprache und das war auch das Erste was mir zu sagen einfiel. Ich wollte gar nicht, das sich daran irgendetwas änderte.

Nachdem es in der vergangenen Nacht ein kleines Unwetter gegeben hatte, war der Morgen danach herrlich klar und von einen wundervollen Duft durchzogen, so das wir zum Frühstück am Strand sitzen blieben.

Jacob hatte mich sobald er zuende gegessen hatte, bereits alleine zurückgelassen um Feuerholz zu sammeln und vermutlich noch einiges mehr zu erledigen und ich rechnete erst in einigen Stunden wieder mit ihm. Ich hatte gerade erst selber mein Mahl beendet, machte es mir gemütlich und genoss noch ein wenig den Morgen, bevor ich anfangen wollte aufzuräumen, als das Geräusch von Schritten hinter mir ertönte. Ich fuhr erschrocken um.

„Entschuldige, Jisca. Ich wollte dich nicht aufstören." sprach mich der plötzliche Besucher an, kaum das ich ihn erkannt hatte und mein Kleid wieder bis an meine unbedeckten Knie zog.

„Was möchtest du?" erwiderte ich und gab erst gar nicht vor, mich über sein plötzliches Auftauchen zu freuen, doch `Samuel´ entgegnete meine Unhöflichkeit mit einen besonders besänftigenden Lächeln. Mir fiel erst jetzt auf, das er Latein sprach und ich ohne weiteren Gedanken geantwortet hatte.

„Etwas Wasser wäre nett." sagte er und ein wenig unwillig, gab ich meinen Becher an ihn weiter.

„Danke." Er nickte mir zu, was ich mit erzwungenen Lächeln erwiderte. Sollte er doch ruhig merken, das er mich störte. Ich beobachtete missmutig, wie er es sich mir gegenüber am Feuer gemütlich machte, ein in dunkles Tuch gehülltes Bündel, das mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen war, neben sich legte und einen genussvollen Schluck trank.

Das der Grauhaarige bald auftauchen würde, davor hatte Jacob mich gewarnt, doch da ich nicht wusste wann, hatte er mich doch überumpelt. Es störte mich auch nicht wegen des Wassers, was wirklich undankbar gewesen wäre, sondern das er in meine kleine Welt eindrang und diesen dummen Becher, den ich als meinen ansah und von dem ich wollte, das es mein alleiniger blieb, verlangte.

Und dann war da noch der Groll darüber das er mich einfach so im Tempel abgeladen hatte. Er konnte nichts dafür wie die Dinge waren, aber ich war trotzdem noch darüber verstimmt und musterte ihn ungnädig. Meinen Ausdruck zum Trotz schenkte der Mann mir weiterhin sein schmales Lächeln, ehe er seinen Blick dem Ozean zuwandte und mich nicht weiter beachtete.

„Ein wundervoller Morgen." sagte er nach einer Weile: „Nach Regenfällen ist die Luft immer klar."

„Ich will alles andere, als mich mit dir über das Wetter zu unterhalten." entgegnete ich abweisend und daraufhin nahm sein Blick einen ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Was hat Jacob dir eingeredet?" Er wechselte in meine Sprache und klang fast enttäuscht. Ich fragte mich was er erwartete. Aber noch mehr wurde mir bewusst, das der Mann keinen Akzent besaß und genauso wie ich und die meisten die mir zuhause auf der Straße begegnen konnten redete. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war das schier unmöglich. Ich hatte nicht mehr weiter daran gedacht, doch mir gefiel es überhaupt nicht, das auch er weitaus mehr war, als er erschien.

„Eingeredet? Bist du dir sicher wir sprechen über den gleichen Menschen? Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen auch der Meinung, das Jacob nicht gerade der Mitteilsamste ist. Du weißt doch noch... das war kurz bevor mich diese Verrückten zu denen du mich gebracht hast, in ein tiefes Loch warfen und dort tagelang in der Dunkelheit verrotten ließen." wandte ich sarkastisch ein und seine Miene verriet, das er mit so etwas gerechnet hatte: „Nun, wie ich sehe _habt_ ihr miteinander gesprochen. Es erstaunt mich, aber ich weiß, wenn Jacob denn einmal den Mund aufmacht, kann er sehr überzeugend sein."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst." entgegnete ich ohne großes Interesse und hoffte er würde endlich zum Punkt kommen oder verschwinden.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, hätte ich davon gewusst, wäre ich vorbeigekommen." erwiderte er, doch ich schnaufte nur und blickte demonstrativ an ihm vorbei. Er schien mehr zu sagen zu haben, entschied sich aber doch anders und griff stattdessen nach dem Bündel neben ihm. Er wickelte es auf und hielt mir den Inhalt entgegen, so das ich ihn nicht ignorieren konnte. Für einen Moment starrte ich fassungslos auf das Pink und Rot in seinen Händen.

„Ich dachte mir, das hättest du gerne wieder." sagte er und seinem Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, genoss er meine Verwirrung wohl ungemein. Langsam griff ich nach dem fleckigen Kapuzenpulli und verbogenen Büstenhalter. Völlig verdreckt zwar, aber es waren unbestreitbar meine Anziehsachen.

Innerhalb eines Momentes fiel mir wieder ein, was ich noch getragen hatte, das meine Jeans, die Sneaker und der Schlüpfer fehlten – und ich begann eine bruchstückhafte Erinnerung davon zu entwickeln, wie es dazu gekommen war, das ich meine gesamte Kleidung verloren hatte.

„Wo hast du-" fragte ich, doch Samuel schnitt mir das Wort ab: „Ich habe diese Sachen schon vor Monaten im Wald gefunden. In der Nähe war ein-"

„-Bienennest..." beendete ich den Satz für ihn, ehe ich mir richtig klar darüber wurde. Doch auf einmal erinnerte ich mich wieder an einiges.

„Die Farbe...Da waren überall Bienen und der Pullover hat sie angezogen... sie krochen mir in meine Sachen...ich bin weggerannt und habe versucht sie loszuwerden." Ich sprach mehr zu mir selbst, doch der Mann nickte bestätigend: „Du musst deine Kleider dann dort zurückgelassen haben."

„Hast du sonst noch etwas gefunden? Eine Hose, Schuhe..." fragte ich versöhnlich, ich bereute es zunächst so abgelehnt reagiert zu haben und hoffte, das er mir dafür keins auswischen wollte. Ich wurde enttäuscht. Samuel zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte eine unwissende Miene: „Ich fand nicht mehr als ein paar blauer Fetzen, die ein Tier in sein Nest verschleppt hatte."

„Das war wohl meine Hose." entgegnete ich abwesend und schaute auf, als mir mehr einfiel: „Ich glaube ich erinnere mich an dieses Tier...nachdem ich die Bienen los geworden bin und zurückging, war etwas bei meinen Kleidern... ich lief weg, bevor es mich sehen konnte und dann... bin ich gefallen und auf einen Ast aufgeschlagen...ich rannte bis an den Strand und wurde nicht mehr verfolgt."

„Und dann hast du Jacob getroffen?" forschte er nach.

„Nein, das war später-" sagte ich, doch mir kam ein Gedanke, der mich von seiner Frage ablenkte. „Das war wohl das Monster."

Samuels Miene verdüsterte sich und musterte mich seltsam.

„Ja, ich weiß es ist verrückt, aber die im Tempel nannten es so. Ich meine dieses Wildschwein, Jacob hat mir davon erzählt." erklärte ich verlegen und legte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Anziehsachen: „Wenn ich bedenke was ich mit dem Zipper und Klettverschluss nicht alles hier hätte bewirken können... ich wäre reich geworden..." murmelte ich, doch Samuel ging nicht darauf ein. Vielmehr schaute er mich noch unheimlicher an und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beugte er sich vor und legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn, so das ich ihn ansehen musste.

Noch bevor ich mich losreißen konnte, ließ er mich eben so plötzlich wieder los und wandte sich ab. Ich folgte seinen Blick und sah das Jacob gerade aus dem Dschungel trat und kurz stockte. Er hatte uns gesehen, das war sicher und ich wurde noch verlegener. Was mochte er nun denken?

„Wie konntest du nur, Jacob?" fuhr er Jacob im harschen Vorwurf auf Latein an, sobald dieser bei uns angekommen war und das Feuerholz neben dem Feuer abgelegt hatte, während er seinen Freund wachsam im Auge hielt.

„Du solltest gehen. Sofort!" forderte Jacob knapp, doch der Grauhaarige beantwortete es nur damit ihn weiterhin einen verdammenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Die Aggression lag spürbar in der Luft und ich wäre dieser Konfrontation gerne entkommen und fühlte mich ziemlich unwohl.

„Geh weg sonst sage ich ihr, was du getan hast." fuhr Jacob schärfer fort, doch Samuel schien das nicht weiter zu kümmern: „Wenn du es noch nicht getan hast, wann hast du es denn vor? Aber fahre ruhig fort, wenn du musst. Ich bin mir sicher, sie versteht deine Gründe." erwiderte er unbeeindruckt und blickte mich auffordernd an. Ich suchte Jacobs Blick und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich will nichts wissen." sagte ich ohne weiter überlegen zu müssen, erhob mich und ging ohne die Beiden zu beachten vom Feuer weg in Richtung Wasser. Keiner versuchte mich aufzuhalten, aber Beide begannen daraufhin eine hitzige Diskussion. Sie sprachen so schnell und das Geräusch der Wellen tat das übrige, so das ich wenig verstand, obwohl ich es insgeheim eigentlich doch wollte. Ich konnte mich nur auf das verlassen, was ich sah. Es schien wohl normal zu sein, das jedes Mal wenn die Beiden zusammen waren, sie sich lautstark stritten. Je mehr ich vermutete, das dieser Zwist womöglich schon einige Zeit so lief und keinesfalls jedes Wort darüber verloren zu sein schien, war ich mir gar nicht so sicher ob ich jemals wissen wollte, worum es ging. Das was ich aufschnappte war schon beunruhigend genug.

Lange diskutierten sie nicht und bald wurde es still und der Grauhaarige wandte sich nach einen letzten Blick auf mich zum gehen. Bald nachdem der Mann zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war, kam Jacob zu mir ans Wasser.

„Hat dein Freund eben gesagt, das ich ihm gehören würde?" fragte ich freiweg, denn das ließ mir keine Ruhe. Ich hoffte mich verhört zu haben, doch Jacobs Miene ließ keinen Zweifel für ein Missverständnis.

„Er hat zuweilen merkwürdige Ansichten. Du bist eine freie Frau, du gehörst niemanden." beruhigte er mich, doch seine Miene hatte immer noch nicht ganz die Anspannung verloren.

„Ja, aber warum sollte er dann so etwas sagen?" beharrte ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Seiner Ansicht nach hat er dir etwas Gutes getan, indem er dich zum Tempel brachte. Vielleicht dachte er das du dankbarer sein würdest und ihm Gehör schenkst." sagte Jacob schließlich: „Er macht mich dafür verantwortlich das es nicht so ist."

„Dann sollte ich dir dankbar sein, das du gekommen bist, ehe ER merkte, das ich für gewöhnlich ein undankbarer Mensch bin." sagte ich und schenkte ihm einen warmen Blick.

„Wird er mir wieder auflauern?" fragte ich, als wir wieder zum Lager zurückgingen.

„Solange bis du dir anhörst was er zu sagen hat." entgegnete Jacob mit nachdenklichen Blick: „Solange ich hier bin wird er nicht wiederkommen. Er braucht dich also nicht zu kümmern, wenn du ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehst." Das nahm ich ihm nicht so ganz ab, scheinbar glaubte er selber nicht daran.

„Selbst wenn es noch einige Zeit dauert... was geschieht wenn ich ihm dann nicht zuhören will?" fragte ich, doch Jacob schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ich ließ es vorerst darauf beruhen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung: Ich kann leider kein Latein, und selbst Leute die das Latinum frisch in der Tasche haben, erzählen mir bei allem was ich gerne übersetzen würde, das sie keine Ahnung haben. Also kommt der Mischmasch aus Deutsch und Latein, den man sich im gesamten Dialog ab diesen Kapitel vorstellen muss nicht so deutlich rüber. Ich hoffe das ist zu ertragen.


	15. Veränderungen

Anmerkung: Heute mal zwei lange Kapitel, von Alltagsdingen hin zu jede Menge Antworten auf große Fragen...

Nach der Begegnung mit dem Mann in der schwarzen Tunika, erschien es mir in den folgenden Wochen so, das Jacob mich nicht alleine lassen wollte und das war mir ganz recht. Natürlich freute ich mich, das ich ein paar meiner Kleider wieder hatte und obwohl ich hier nicht mehr damit anfangen konnte als sie immer wieder anzuschauen, verbrachte ich einen ganzen Tag damit, sie zu reinigen und den Büstenhalter wieder zu reparieren, aber ich wünschte mir auch, Samuel hätte unsere friedliche Ruhe nicht gestört.

Als Jacob mich nach ein paar Tagen fragte, ob ich ihn ins Hochland begleiten wollte um nach dem Garten zu sehen, stimmte ich zu und war froh ihn nicht selber darum fragen zu müssen.

Wir gingen langsam und ich glaubte es ging nicht nur um das Gemüse, sondern auch das ich mir den Weg einprägen konnte. Ich lernte wo der Bach lag, aus dem unser Wasser stammte und in welche Richtung man den Wasserlauf folgen musste und Jacob erklärte mir genauso beiläufig, wie ich am Baumwuchs erkennen konnte in welche Himmelsrichtung ich laufen wollte, falls ich nicht mehr wissen sollte, wo ich war. Für ihn waren das vermutlich Kleinigkeiten, doch für mich war es von unschätzbaren Wert.

Es war eigentlich ganz einfach und ich fragte mich, warum ich den Weg ins Hochland nicht selber gefunden hatte. Der Weg war lang, doch das war es wert. Als sich der der dichte Himmel der Bäume lichtete, machte er Platz für eine wunderbare Aussicht auf die Abhänge und weite Teile des Strandes.

Jacobs Garten war klein und lag versteckt in einer hohen Wiese. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte das er da war, hätte man ihn schnell verpasst. Ich wunderte mich ob auf Lange Sicht von dem Ertrag überhaupt zwei Menschen leben konnten, auch wenn hier wohl das ganze Jahr über immer etwas wuchs. Ich erkannte außer einer wild anmutenden Getreideart nicht viele Pflanzen, aber eine Sorte fiel mir direkt ins Auge.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich ahnungsvoll und zupfte an einem der schmalen Blätter. Jacob kam und schaute mich mit Unverständnis an.

„Das ist Cannabis."

„Ich hoffe du brauchst das nur für Garn."

Entweder wusste er immer noch nicht was ich meinte, oder er verstand nicht warum ich es merkwürdig fand. Ich hatte ja von Beginn an einige Vermutungen gehegt, aber scheinbar lag ich im Unrecht.

„Wächst hier auch Baumwolle?"

„Ja, aber es ist zu mühsam in Mengen zu verarbeiten und der Faden ist bei reinen Gewebe nicht fest genug. Erst müssen die Samenkapseln entfernt und dann müssen die kurzen Fasern kardiert werden. Man braucht an die Dreizehn Tage dafür ein Pfund zu gewinnen, für Leinen braucht man nur zwei bis fünf Tage."

„Schade, ich mochte immer Baumwolle."

„Das rote Oberteil von dir ist aus reinen Baumwollgewebe."

„Sowas werde ich wohl nie wieder sehen." erwiderte ich wehmütig.

„Es gibt hier einige Pflanzen, die einen guten Farbstoff abgeben. Nicht so wie diese Farbe, aber es wird dir sicher gefallen.." sagte Jacob und widmete sich bald seinen Gemüse. Wie immer redete er nicht viel mehr als nötig, aber ich konnte mir einiges bei ihm abschauen.

Nachdem er den Garten versorgt hatte, zogen wir weiter um zu schauen wo die Ziegen abgeblieben waren, doch Jacob brauchte sie nicht lange zu locken, denn sie fanden uns. Zuerst tauchte eine kleine braune Ziege auf, die uns aus einigen Abstand musterte und wo die eine war, tauchte bald auch ein zweites und drittes größeres Tier auf. Die waren erstaunlich zutraulich und näherten sich neugierig. Ich streichelte die kleinere der beiden Erwachsenen Tiere sogar und Jacob bat mich so viele Haare wie möglich aufzuheben. Wieder einmal spürte ich die Notwendigkeit für eine Bürste und bedauerte es, das Jacob keine Wildschweine jagte, so das ich deren Borsten zum experimentieren verwenden konnte. Während ich mich um das Vertrauen der Ziege mühte, hatte Jacob keinerlei Probleme das Muttertier sogar zu melken als würde die Ziege nichts besseres kennen und sie ließ sich das ohne ein Meckern gefallen. Es war geradezu unheimlich. Die Ziege gab nicht viel her, dafür war ihr Junges schon zu alt, und so teilten wir die Milch unter uns auf und überließen die Ziegen sich selber. Warme Ziegenmilch war nicht gerade mein Geschmack und ich bedauerte es nicht, auch in Zukunft wohl nicht viel davon zu bekommen.

Danach streiften wir noch einige Zeit durch die Wiesen und suchten Eier von irgendwelchen wilden Hühnern. Ich fand kein einziges Nest, aber Jacob schien jedes Gelege zu kennen und versuchte mir den erkennbaren Unterschied zwischen bebrüteten und noch essbaren Eiern begreiflich zu machen, was mir noch nicht so ganz gelang.

Wir waren gut drauf und liefen fast schon zu ausgelassen herum. Ich vergaß für einige Zeit alle Probleme und auch Jacob schien die Dinge leichter zu nehmen. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl mich in mein neues Leben eingefunden zu haben.

In der nächsten Zeit nahm Jacob mich immer mit, wenn er mehr als nur ein paar Meter vom Strand wegging. Alleine tat ich keinen Schritt, obwohl ich mich mittlerweile in einen Radius von fünfzig Metern hinter der Baumgrenze ziemlich gut auskannte und auch den Weg zum Fluss mühelos hätte finden können. Ich ging weder selbstständig Feuerholz sammeln oder Früchte von naheliegenden Bäumen pflücken, doch Jacob schien es nichts auszumachen. Ich begann dafür mich in andere Erledigungen einzubringen. Mit der Zeit machte ich mir nicht mehr so viele Gedanken und kam zur Ruhe. Alles was man mir beigebracht hatte war nicht mehr wichtig und deswegen dachte ich auch immer weniger an früher und schaute mir auch meinen Pullover nicht mehr so oft an.

Dadurch hatte ich mehr Zeit übrig und entschied, es gab genug zu tun um vorwärts zu blicken und neues zu entdecken. Obgleich ich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob jeder Einfall von Anfang an mein eigener sein konnte und egal was ich vorhatte, Jacob ließ mich gewähren. Doch ich merkte schon, das er nur was ihm recht war, auch förderte. Was ihm nicht gefiel, duldete er und griff nicht wirklich ein.

Als ich ihn ein paar Tage nach unseren Aufstieg zum Garten darauf ansprach, das ich ihm beim fischen einen Teil der Last abnehmen wollte und ein paar eigene Ideen zur Zubereitung unseres Essens einbringen zu wollen, hatte er nichts dagegen. Ich glaubte er genoss es sogar bald mehr Zeit für andere Erledigungen aufbringen zu können. Er weckte mich fortan schon am frühen Morgen um mir die Stellen mit den meisten Fischen zu zeigen, bis ich wusste was zu tun war.

Nachdem ich einen Topf aus Metall, der ungenutzt und angelaufen zwischen den Vorräten gestanden hatte mit stundenlanger Geduld wieder zu mittelmäßigen Glanz brachte und für unser Lagerfeuer eine Halterung aus Ästen anfertigte, begann ich zu experimentieren. Gemüseeintopf war ziemlich einfach, wenn man den Topf nicht zu tief in die Flammen hing und gerade an kühleren Abenden eine gute Abwechslung zur sonstigen Rohkost. Pfirsichkompott schmeckte zwar fantastisch mit Brot, doch brannte er leicht an und das stundenlange Scheuern des Topfes machte die Mühe kaum wert. Am liebsten war mir noch die Methode den Getreidebrei nicht auf dem Stein zu kleinen flachen Fladen zu rösten, sondern in einer breiten Tonschale zusammen mit Fruchtstücken oder Eiern, abgedeckt von einer zweiten Schale sozusagen als behelfsmäßiger Römertopf, direkt auf dem Stein zu einen Kuchen zu backen. Jacob ließ mich nicht oft kochen und stand manchen meiner Vorhaben ziemlich misstrauisch gegenüber, doch er aß tapfer was ich vorsetzte und bekam keine Bauchschmerzen davon.

Nicht jeden Tag verirrte sich ein Fisch in die Reuse und meine Versuche selber einen zu fangen und dafür mit einen angespitzten Stab stundenlang im Ozean zu stehen, bezeichnete Jacob zwar als unnötig, stimmte aber dann doch mit mir überein, das es nicht schaden konnte, wenn ich zielen konnte und außer das er mir ausdauernd zuschaute bis ich nervös wurde, während ich darauf wartete, das überhaupt mal ein Fisch auftauchte, hielt er sich mit seiner Belustigung zurück.

Eineinhalb Wochen verbrachte ich fast jeden Morgen im Wasser und traf nichts und nachdem ich eher aus Versehen, doch mal einen Fisch die Schwanzflosse massakrierte, tat mir das Tier so Leid, das ich ihn, nachdem Jacob ihn von seinen Leid erlöste, gar nicht essen konnte. Ich gab es dennoch nicht auf ehe ich nicht wenigstens ein paar Mal getroffen hatte und mir sicher sein konnte auch alleine nicht verhungern zu müssen.

Den größten Teil des Mittags verkroch ich mich meistens in das kühle Innere der Statue und schlief wenn ich müde war oder übte Latein. Jacob hatte es zunächst nicht so toll gefunden, als ich ungefragt einen Korb mit paar Kilo nassen Sand auf seinen Boden ausschüttete, doch als ich ihm erklärte, das ich in der Kammer in den Sand schreiben konnte, ohne das Wind oder Flut alles wieder verwischte durfte der Sand bleiben. Ich ritzte hinein was mir nur einfiel, waren es Zeichnungen, alte Kindermärchen oder Nacherzählungen von Filmen und fragte Jacob nach den passenden Worten und er wurde es nicht müde mir zuzuhören und mich zu verbessern, während er Getreide mahlte, Garn spann oder stundenlang an einer neuen Decke webte. Als ich mich dafür interessierte auch zu spinnen überließ er mir großzügig Hanf und Flachs und klärte mich über ein paar kleine Tricks auf.

Ich übte mich über ganze Abende hinweg an der Spindel und nach ein paar Tagen unterbrach Jacob seine Webarbeit und fertigte mir einen kleinen Webrahmen an, um meinen unermüdlichen spinnen einen Sinn zu geben, denn mein unregelmäßiges Garn hätte sich niemals in seine Decke integrieren lassen. Jacob schnitzte mir dann auch eine eigene Spindel, so das ich nicht immer warten musste bis er fertig war und darüber einschlief, sondern nach eigener Lust arbeiten konnte.

Ich webte als erstes einen Gürtel um meinen Kleid ein wenig Halt um die Hüften zu geben. Als ich damit fertig war, hatte Jacob dreimal so viel Tuch hergestellt, doch er fand das Ergebnis nicht schlecht. Ich färbte es in einem Sud aus Indigo und einem Pulvers, das Jacob Rubia nannte und das ich mühsam über Wochen gesammelt, getrocknet und zerrieben hatte. Das Tuch legte ich Tage lang in die heiße Mittagssonne bis es endlich ein annehmbares Rot ergab und ich es tragen konnte.

Ich versuchte das gleiche mit einer Strähne meiner Haare, doch leider war das Ergebnis nicht wirklich ansehlich. Mittlerweile gingen mir meine längsten Spitzen bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel und mein Ansatz war bis an die Schulter gewachsen ehe das rötliche Mittelblond meiner Naturhaarfarbe in die nach wie vor kräftigere Färbung des Restes überwechselte. Jacob hatte mir ein paar Hennapflanzen gezeigt, doch ehe ich die erforderliche Menge für die Färbung zusammenbekommen konnte, würden Monate vergehen und bei meinen Haarwuchs lohnte sich das gar nicht und ich würde nur noch damit beschäftigt sein die Insel nach weiteren Pflanzen für die nächste Färbung zu durchkämmen.

Alle paar Tage, wenn meine Kopfhaut anfing zu jucken, verbrachte ich viel Zeit darauf mit den Fingern die Knoten, die Wind, Schweiß und Bewegung ins Haar reingebracht hatten wieder herauszukämmen, wusch sie im Meer, trocknete sie im Wind, musste sie nochmal entwirren und und danach flocht ich alles wieder in zwei Zöpfe, die ich miteinander verwickelte und mit Schnüren und dem Haarnetz zum Halten brachte.

Ich hatte meine langen Haare immer gemocht, aber da waren sie auch noch irgendwie viel dünner und ich hatte auch noch drei Bürsten und diverse Haarkuren für bessere Kämmbarkeit zur freien Verfügung. So langsam erschien mir der Gedanke mich von dieser Mühe zu befreien immer besser und eines Morgens als ich es besonders satt war, lieh ich mir Jacobs Messer und machte kurzen Prozess.

Es sah bestimmt nicht sehr sauber aus, aber ohne Spiegel kümmerte mich das recht wenig, sie würden schnell genug wieder länger werden und hoffte das ich bis dahin dann irgendwas gefunden haben würde, womit ich sie besser entwirren konnte. Ich behielt den abgeschnittenen Zopf und genoss es fortan mir nur noch ein Band locker mit den Haaren verflechten zu müssen um sie auch nach zwei Wochen noch ziemlich gut wieder auseinander zu bekommen.

Sechs Monate später...

Die Tage verliefen ziemlich ereignislos und wir kamen miteinander aus. Zumindest arrangierten wir uns bei Differenzen, weil wir nichts dran ändern konnten. Da Jacob mich überall mit hinnahm, wenn er es an der Zeit befand das die Dinge zu erledigen waren, kam es schon vor das mir das ziemlich lästig war ihm stundenlang durch den Dschungel zu folgen. Ich machte daraus keinen Hehl , folgte ihm murrend über Stock und Stein und war froh wenn ich am Ziel unserer Wanderungen mich endlich mit meinen Wasserbeutel im kühlen Schatten eines Baumes verkriechen konnte und mich für nichts anderes mehr begeisterte, als die Erholung für den Rückweg.

Es war mehr ein nebeneinander als miteinander geworden und ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr dazu bewegen können das er lächelte. Ich war mir nicht sicher für wieviel davon ich verantwortlich war. Jacob war im Gegensatz zu mir nie wirklich schlecht gelaunt, aber man merkte ihm an manchen Tagen an, das er gerne alleine weggehen oder in seinen eigenen Heim wieder mal ungestört sein wollte und mich sehr gerne zumindest für ein paar Stunden vor die Tür gesetzt hätte, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre.

Er war dann besonders wortkarg und obwohl wir diese Situationen meistens ausschwiegen, sprach auch so mancher Blick von ihn deutlich aus, was er denken mochte. Es lag zuweilen eine spürbare Anspannung in der Luft, weil es uns an Abstand mangelte. Wir gingen uns soweit aus dem Weg wie möglich war, aber ich fragte mich mittlerweile wofür es nötig war, das wir die Dinge so hielten.

Nach einem außergewöhnlich heißen und windstillen Tag, gelang es mir erst nicht einzuschlafen und als ich dann doch Ruhe fand, wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf, weil sich ein Gewitter näherte und Windböhen hineinzogen. Jacob war auch wach geworden und verließ kurz die Statue. Obwohl er nur für einen Moment weg war, reichte die Zeit das aus dem Wind ein nasser Schauer wurde und das Grollen um Kilometer näher kam.

„Da wird einiges herunterkommen." sagte Jacob, als er wiederkam, entzündete eine der Fackeln am Feuer und steckte sie zurück in die Halterung an der Wand, gerade noch rechtzeitig ehe der Regen sich zu einen prasselnden Strom entwickelte und das Feuer im Kreis innerhalb eines Momentes erlöschte. Während ich darum kämpfte, das der Rinnsal des Wassers nicht bis zu meinen Schlaflager vordrang, hob Jacob ein paar Sachen vom Boden auf und stellte sie in die Nischen, dann drehte er sich um und kam zu mir. Ich hatte mittlerweile mit Decken und Matte auf den Armen die Flucht vor dem Wasser ergriffen und bekam doch nasse Füße. Natürlich hatten sich zuvor schon mal ein paar Pfützen auf den Boden gebildet und ein paar Tropfen bekam man immer ab, wenn der Wind herein fuhr, doch mittlerweile schüttete es durch die Dachöffnung wie aus Kübeln, die die Hälfte der Kammer war überschwemmt und es lief alles in Richtung Tür ab, wo der Boden ein wenig Tiefer lag und es sich staute.

Ein Blitz schlug scheinbar direkt über uns ein und tauchte alles in grelles Licht. Die Wände schienen unter der Wucht zu erzittern und ich hatte Angst, doch Jacob schien das alles nicht wirklich zu beunruhigen.

„Komm." sagte er über das Tosen des Unwetters hinweg und legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete auf den hinteren Teil der Kammer: „Das Wasser läuft nie in die Richtung, da bleibst du ziemlich trocken."

Ich richtete meine Schlafstatt also neben seiner und legte mich dort nieder. Das Unwetter zog noch einige Minuten über uns hinweg und trieb mir bei jeden Donnerschlag Schauer durch die Adern, Bis es plötzlich so schnell wie es kam auch wieder vorbei war und nichts anderes als feuchte Kälte und ein leises Tropfen von der Kammerdecke hinterließ. Es schien irgendwo zwischen den Bodensteinen einen Ablauf zu geben, denn langsam versickerte das Wasser, aber es blieb nass und alles war durchweicht. Jacob legte sich neben mir nieder und drehte sich um, doch ich konnte nicht so schnell wieder einschlafen. Ohne Feuer würde es in der Nacht ziemlich kalt werden, aber es gab zuvor schon kalte Nächte und da hatten wir keine Decken und wir mussten uns selber wärmen. Ich hatte deswegen Monate lang eng zusammengedrängt bei den Anderen im Tempel geschlafen. Mir machte es nicht viel aus, wenn jemand in unmittelbarer Nähe schnarchte und es blieb genug Platz das ich schnell vergaß das Jacob überhaupt da war, mich umdrehte und irgendwann doch einschlief.

Ich wachte auf dem Rücken liegend auf und merkte, das ich mich nicht drehen konnte. Zuerst hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich noch in der Schlafstarre sein müsste, doch als ich meiner Umgebung richtig gewahr wurde, merkte ich das es kein Alp war der meinen Brustkorb beschwerte, sondern Jacobs rechter Arm, den er um mich geschlungen hatte. Zudem hatte er sein Gesicht in der Biegung meines Nackens liegen und als ich etwas abrückte, merkte ich, das er auf meinen Haaren lag.

Jacob wachte nicht auf und drückte seinen Arm nur noch fester, so das ich es aufgab. Zumindest schnarchte er gerade nicht. Ein paar Minuten lag ich still und beobachtete seine Finger, doch regte er sich und drehte sich wieder um. Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen und suchte mir eine bequemere Position und der Schlaf hüllte mich mit dem sanften Plätschern der herabfallenden Tropfen wieder ein.

Am Morgen lag Jacob auf seiner Seite und schlief noch. Ich legte mich auf die Seite und lauschte seinen langsamen Atmen und dem Zucken seiner Lider. Er schien zu träumen und wirkte jünger als er war. Einen so entspannten Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr an ihm gesehen und ich beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Es erschien mir bedeutungslos irgendwas darüber zu sagen, aber so ganz ließ es mich auch nicht los.

Der starke Wind hatte einiges am Strand verwüstet und wir verwendeten ein paar Tage darauf aufzuräumen und die Feuchtigkeit wieder aus der Kammer zu bekommen. Die Asche im Kreis war so nass, das gar nicht daran zu denken war dort ein Feuer zu errichten und das beschleunigte die Sache nicht wirklich. Ich blieb vorerst in der Nacht auf Jacobs Seite, doch soweit ich es mitbekam, kamen wir uns nicht wieder ins Gehege.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	16. Am Brunnen

Wordcount: 4114 ;-)

Kapitel 17 Am Brunnen

Als wir das nächste Mal zum Garten aufstiegen, schien die Natur dank des vielen Wassers in voller Blüte zu stehen, doch das Gewitter hatte auch Nachteile und der Boden im Dschungel war ziemlich rutschig.

Die Ziegen waren in den letzten Monaten ziemlich zahlreich geworden, jedes Mal wenn wir zum Garten aufstiegen, begegneten uns an die fünf Erwachsene Weibchen, zwei Böcke und ein paar Zicklein. Das hieß in der Regel eine Menge erbeutete Ziegenhaare und soviel Milch, das Jacob ein paar kleine Käse herstellen konnte, aber es hatte es auch den Nachteil, das sich ein paar der Ziegen irgendwann seit unseren letzten Besuch an den altersmorschen Ästen der Gartenabtrennung ausgelassen hatten und somit innerhalb weniger Tage ein nicht zu kleiner Teil der Ernte im Garten einfach verschwunden war.

Wir waren ziemlich ärgerlich und ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt wenn das ganze im Ziegengulasch geendet wäre, doch so kaltblütig handelte Jacob nicht. Es war ein ziemlich heißer Tag und eigentlich wollten wir nur Brot backen, ein paar Vorräte mitnehmen, im Schatten sitzen und am Nachmittag wieder zum Strand aufbrechen, doch ein neuer Zaun war dringender und würde viel Schweiß und Mühe und eine Übernachtung im Dschungel bedeuten.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es mir unverständlich, warum wir nicht zusammen geblieben waren um Äste für den Zaum zu sammeln, aber wir waren beide wütend, müde und genervt so geschah es eben das wir nachlässig waren und nach einer Weile nicht mehr in Sichtweite zueinander den Boden durchforsteten. Ich ging immer tiefer in den Dschungel um genug Material finden zu können und nicht so oft laufen zu müssen.

Ich machte einen Moment auf einer lichten Stelle unter einen Baum Rast und leerte meinen Wasserbeutel. Das Gewicht des Holzes verursachte mir Rückenschmerzen und ich dachte langsam daran wieder zurückzugehen, als ich plötzlich ein komisches Geräusch hörte und für einen Moment schien ein Windstoß durch das Unterholz zu rascheln. Ich warf das Holz von mir und war in Begriff die Flucht zu ergreifen, um vor dem was im Gebüsch umherging sicher zu sein, da trat eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen hervor und es wurde still.

Ich erschrak mich obwohl ich ihn sofort erkannte, doch blieb ich stehen und blickte verwundert hinter Samuel. Ich hätte vielleicht weglaufen sollen, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl das er mir etwas tun wollte.

„Du warst nicht zufällig gerade auf der Jagd? Ich hätte schwören können, da war ein Tier..." fragte ich anstatt einer Begrüßung und er folgte meinen Blick und zeigte eine ebenso fragende Miene: „Da war nur ich... Das ist ziemlich viel Holz, was du da trägst, Jisca." Ich ließ meine Last herunter und verdrehte die Augen.

„Der Gartenzaum ist kaputt. Ich kann nur sagen, ich hasse die Ziegen dafür." erwiderte ich genervt und er hörte nicht auf mich zu mustern.

„Und was machst du hier?" fragte ich ablenkend, doch irgendetwas schien der Mann unheimlich faszinierend zu finden und mir kam nicht zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, das ich nicht mochte was in seinen Blick lag, obwohl ich verschwitzt war und mein Kleid mal dringend gewaschen werden musste.

„Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" fragte er schließlich und überging die Antwort auf meine Frage.

„Abgeschnitten und seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr entwirrt. Heute ist nicht mein Tag." wiegelte ich unwohl ab und entschied das ich nun wirklich nicht länger bleiben wollte.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder zurück, Jacob fragt sich sicher, wo ich bleibe." sagte ich und wollte mir gerade wieder das Holz auf den Rücken wuchten, als der Grauhaarige einfach auf mich zutrat und es mir abnahm und es wieder neben den Baum legte.

„Ich möchte das du mit mir kommst."

„Bitte nicht." bat ich, doch er blieb unbeeindruckt und hielt mir eine Hand entgegen.

„Jacob kommt auch ohne dich aus. Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest und das möchte ich dir zeigen. Es ist nicht weit."

Für einen Moment erinnerte Samuel mich an Jacob, als der mit fast denselben Worten auch nach meiner Hand fasste um mich dann in die Statue zu lassen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er wollte und doch hatte ich ihm vertraut.

Ich hätte Jacob vertrauen müssen und mich nicht auf Samuel einlassen dürfen und einfach gehen sollen. Der Mann würde mich nicht zum zuhören zwingen können, wenn ich nicht wollte. Aber wer wusste was er wirklich wollte? Bis jetzt hatte er mir immer geholfen und vielleicht wollte er mir auch einfach nur den Ort zeigen, wo er lebte und die andere Seite der Geschichte schildern.

Mich der Situation zu stellen und dem Mann in Schwarz zuzuhören schien mir im Moment das geringere Übel dazu das Holz zu schleppen, womöglich auf dem Weg noch diesem Tier zu begegnen, um dann in der Mittagshitze eine neue Absperrung zu errichten. Immerhin hatte ich es dann hinter mir, wusste Bescheid und konnte mir ein genaueres Bild machen. Und wenn nicht, dann würde Jacob mich schon ausfindig machen, falls er mich vermisste und dann würden die Beiden sich wieder streiten und ich für einige Wochen Ruhe haben. Aber so wie es in den letzten Monaten verlaufen war, wollte ich nicht noch ein paar Monate mehr so ertragen. Ich ergriff Samuels Hand und er half mir hoch.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich bin es nicht, vor dem du ein Leid zu fürchten hast." sagte er und tätschelte mir kurz über das Haar, bevor er sich abwandte und ein paar Schritte ging, ehe er wieder zurückblickte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich Angst hatte, aber meine Neugier hatte er insgeheim geweckt. Ich blieb stehen: „Sollte ich mich etwa vor Jacob fürchten? Was ist mit dir? Vielleicht weißt du es nicht mehr, aber ich habe euch bei deinen letzten Besuch sehr gut hören können. Du hast zu Jacob gesagt, ich würde dir gehören, und er sagt, du hast einen Plan. Was soll daran nicht beunruhigend sein?"

Erst schien er nicht zu wissen was ich meinte, doch dann klarte sich seine Miene auf und er nickte: „Ich habe keinen Grund zu lügen, Jisca. Und das was ich weiß will ich mit dir teilen, denn du hast ein Recht darauf zu wissen was mit dir geschieht. Du musst wissen, Jacob will dich für sich alleine haben." erwiderte er ernst: „ _Er_ hat Pläne für dich, die er dir vorenthält. Ihm liegt daran dich an ihn zu binden und von allem abzuhalten, was ihm entgegensteht. Er kann schlecht loslassen, wenn er etwas will und er will nicht alleine sein. Er konnte es nie und er bildet sich ein, das du für _ihn_ auf dieser Insel bist. Ich möchte das du dir darüber im Klaren bist, wenn du auf Jacob vertraust, wirst du nie mehr deine Familie wiedersehen. Er wird dich nicht nach hause lassen. Er braucht jemanden an dessen Rockzipfel er sich klammern kann. Oder drunter kriechen-" Da wollte ich Samuel scharf unterbrechen, doch er hob eine Hand und deutete mir zu schweigen, ehe ich mich empören konnte. „-Egal was du von ihm glauben willst, ich kenne Jacob bereits sein ganzes Leben und weiß besser als jeder Andere wie er denkt und was er für ein Mensch ist. Er ist gefährlich und ich sage dir, er hält dich hier fest, so wie er mich aufhält." Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und ich atmete tief durch und unterdrückte meine Worte, bis ich mir sicher war, das ich das richtige Antworten würde: „Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde nicht ewig hier bleiben..." äußerte ich vorsichtig: „Aber wenn ich mich festhalten lasse, vielleicht achtet er dann nicht mehr auf dich..."

„Oder wir schließen uns zusammen und machen das wir hier wegkommen." sagte er und blickte mich zustimmend an, doch ich war misstrauisch: „Du sprichst, als hättest du eine Ahnung davon was ich will, doch mir ist nicht damit geholfen über das Meer zu Jacob hat mir gesagt, das es keinen Weg gibt, auf dem ich zurückkehren könnte."

„Ich weiß seit langer Zeit, das ich nicht hierher gehöre." sagte Samuel ohne sich von meinen Einwänden beirren zu lassen: „Und ich weiß, du gehörst auch nicht auf diese Insel. Bei den Gaben die du hast, solltest du dein Leben nicht mit Gewöhnlichkeit vergeuden. Du bist besser als das." Er hatte wieder diesen Ton drauf, als würde er mich als Geschenk des Himmels sehen, doch ich blieb unbeeindruckt: „Samuel, du kennst mich doch überhaupt nicht."

„Ich weiß das du etwas Besonderes bist." erwiderte er unbeirrt.

„Erinnere dich immer daran, das du Einzigartig bist, genau so wie jeder Andere auch..." Sagte ich leise und schaute ihn mit leichtem Kopfschütteln an: „Wenn du da wo ich herstamme und diese Insel miteinander vergleichen könntest, dann würdest du wissen, es gibt nicht eine Seele, eine Pflanze oder einen Tag hier, welcher die Eigenschaft _Gewöhnlich_ auch nur annähernd treffen würde."

Samuel hörte mir zwar zu, doch er betrachtete mich mit mitleidigen Ausdruck: „Wenn du das so siehst, kann ich das verstehen. Ich war auch einmal jung und jeder Tag an sich brachte ein neues Abenteuer. Aber glaube mir, ich weiß nun, das sie alle vergeudet waren und in die Irre führten. Denn das, auf was es wirklich ankam wurde von mir ferngehalten. Ich möchte nicht das es dir so ergeht, meine Freundin."

Ich kämpfte mit meiner Neugier, das schien genau das zu sein wovor Jacob mich gewarnt hatte und seine Worte klangen mir noch im Ohr, aber das was Samuel gesagt hatte, ließ Jacobs Worte in einen ganz neuen Licht stehen und ich war mir unsicher.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ich zögernd und Samuel lächelte: „Ich zeige es dir und du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Schließlich ging ich mit.

Ich lief ihm ca, eine Viertelstunde hinterher, bis wir an eine schmale Lichtung mit einen tiefen Schacht, umrandet mit groben Steinen, kamen und Samuel Halt machte.

Darüber das mitten im Nirgendwo ein Brunnen lag, war ich schon etwas verwundert. Wir waren von alten Bäumen umringt und nichts ließ erkennen, das hier einmal eine Siedlung gewesen sein sollte und ich vermutete, das wir nur kurz Wasser holen wollten, ehe wir zu unseren eigentlichen Bestimmungsort weiterziehen würden. Doch der Grauhaarige machte keine Anstalten dazu irgendetwas zu tun, als den Ort für sich selbst wirken zu lassen und als ich mich weiter umblickte und in den Brunnen sah, war dort kein Wasser zu sehen. Mir blickte nur bodenlose Schwärze entgegen. Wozu wollte er mir das hier zeigen?

„Interessanter Ort, aber was machen wir hier?" fragte ich erschöpft und ließ mich neben der Steinmauer nieder und blickte ihn an.

„Wir sind hier, da unsere Unterhaltung am Strand unterbrochen wurde, ehe alles gesagt wurde."

„Was machen wir an diesem Schacht?" wiederholte ich unbeirrt meine Frage, ehe das Gespräch womöglich wieder auf das Thema Jacob ausschweifte. Samuels Blick verengte sich.

„Willst du nicht aufhören mich zu unterbrechen und die Bereitschaft aufbringen einfach zuzuhören was _ich_ zu sagen habe?" Er klang mehr als nur ein wenig ungeduldig und ich zog die Brauen hoch und lehnte mich zurück: „Dann rede einfach weiter, ich werde sowieso erst mal nicht wieder aufstehen." sagte ich beschwichtigend, doch das schien ihm nicht zu reichen.

„Wirst du mir zuhören?" fragte er nochmal und hörte sich sehr ernst an.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig? " fragte ich irritiert. Es war eine weitere Frage, aber sie schien ihm als Antwort zu genügen.

„Ich will dir helfen." sagte er schließlich und setzte sich mir gegenüber nieder: „Ich muss mir sicher sein, das du die Dinge richtig verstehst."

„Du willst mir helfen?" fragte ich leicht sarkastisch: „Wirklich nur das? Mir kommt es so vor, als ob noch mehr dahinter steckt. Und Jacob hat mich davor gewarnt, das du einen Plan hast. Es ist kaum zu übersehen, das ihr irgendwelche Differenzen habt und alles hier irgendwie damit zusammenhängt. Aber das ist wohl eine Sache zwischen euch, damit habe ich nichts zu schaffen. Also verstehe ich nicht was du von mir erwartest. Also, um was geht es dir wirklich dabei mit mir ungestört reden zu wollen und mir diesen verlassenen Ort zu zeigen?"

„Nur Geduld, ich werde dir alle Fragen beantworten, meine Freundin." versprach er und deutete auf den Brunnen hinter mir: „Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Brunnen." sagte er und klang dabei als würde er mir das achte Weltwunder präsentieren: „Von diesen Orten gibt es mehrere auf dieser Insel. Es gab hier einst Menschen, die fähig waren große Ideen Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, die oft mit bloßen Händen diese Orte ausgehoben haben. Doch nicht an jedem gelang es den Erbauern, die Kräfte die dort den Grund durchdringen zu bändigen. Manche sind bloße Schächte, welche in den Grund oder Berg gegraben und aufgegeben wurden und bald in Vergessenheit gerieten, andere kaum mehr als eine Ansammlung von Schutt und Stein und es gibt auch Brunnen die tatsächlich Wasser führen. Doch keiner davon ist gegraben wurden um den Durst nach Wasser zu stillen. Es sind besondere Orte und einer davon liegt im Osten, in der Nähe der Stelle wo ich dich gesehen habe und du deine Kleider zurückgelassen hast."

„Ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht an viel von diesem Tag. Ich hatte genug damit zu tun wegzulaufen. Ich kann dir nichts darüber sagen." erwiderte ich abwesend und rätselte immer noch darüber, was genau er andeuten wollte, doch dann stutzte ich: „Moment mal, was heißt das _du hast mich gesehen_? Du warst dort? Aber... warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?" Ich war völlig aufgebracht und wusste gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte, so viele Dinge zogen mir durch den Kopf.

„Ich wurde durch Schreie angelockt, aber du bist völlig kopflos im Dickicht verschwunden und ich habe dich nicht wiedergefunden." Sagte er mit bedauernder Miene.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich ungläubig, obwohl es echt aussah. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das ich im fremden Terrain und mit meiner Statur irgendwen hätte abhängen können.

„Was soll das eigentlich? Du wusstest schon immer genau was geschehen ist? Ich bin bestimmt schon ein Jahr auf dieser Insel und du sagst mir erst jetzt, das du etwas weißt?" Ich sammelte kurz meine Gedanken: „Weiß Jacob davon?"

Samuel brauchte nicht zu antworten, als ich seinen Blick suchte war das Antwort genug. Natürlich wusste Jacob es.

„Damals, als du aus dem Dschungel gekommen bist und ich im Wasser stand, warum hast du nur mit ihm darüber geredet, aber nicht mit mir? Jacob hätte nicht viel dagegen tun können, wenn du es einfach getan hättest."

„Ich musste mir erst sicher sein. Aber Jacob versteht es zunichte zu machen, was nicht in seine beschränkten Ansichten passt. Ich bereue es mich dazu hinreißen haben zu lassen, ihm in das was ich beobachtet habe einzuweihen."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" Er gab keine Antwort.

„Was hat Jacob damit zu tun?" fragte ich weiter: „Spätestens als ich von diesen Baum gefallen bin und du mich gefunden hast, war Jacob doch überhaupt nicht da? Aber du hast kein Wort darüber verloren und mich in den Tempel gelockt. Ich kann deinen Gedanken nicht folgen. Warum sollte ich lernen mit diesen Menschen zu leben und ihre Sprache zu sprechen, wenn du die ganze Zeit über nur im Sinn hattest, das ich mit dir in diesen Schacht klettere."

„Du kennst die Welt und nun kannst du Latein. Ich gab dir die Wahl mit mir über das Meer zu kommen und bestehen zu können."

Mir lag es auf der Zunge ihm zu erwidern, das Jacob mir diese Wahl von vorne herein gegeben hatte, doch ich hielt den Mund.

„Du wirst mir dabei helfen."

„Ja, werde ich das?"

„Ja, und aus demselben Grund aus dem du schon mit herkamst. Du bist neugierig und Jacob ist es nicht. Du willst Antworten und er hütet seine Geheimnisse."

„Vielleicht hat Jacob einfach Angst vor dem Unbekannten? Und das zurecht..." wandte ich ein, doch Samuel blickte mich nur mitleidig an: „Ich fürchte mich vor nichts das du tun könntest, Jisca. Ich würde das Wissen über die Dinge mit dir teilen. Du kennst die Welt dort draußen besser, als jeder andere es auf lange Zeit tun wird. Wen könnte ich mir Besseres als Gefährten aussuchen um dorthin zu gehen?"

„Samuel, das da draußen, würde dir überhaupt nicht gefallen. Bis ca. 150 Jahre vor meiner Geburt ist das Leben dort draußen für die meisten Menschen nicht anders als hier und danach gibt es nur noch Häuser so hoch wie der Himmel, mit grauen Stein übergossene Böden wo immer du hintrittst, Lärm und Gestank, Menschen wie die Ameisen und niemand kümmert sich mehr um irgendetwas, weil es zu viel gibt. Und alles ist so schnell, das man selber fast den Anschluss verpasst." erzählte ich beiläufig und betrachtete den tiefen Schacht genauer. Der Grauhaarige gab keine Antwort und betrachtete mich auffordernd, aber er gab mir Zeit, bis ich meine Worte wiederfand:und einen anderen Gedanken aussprach: „Also glaubst du dieser Ort und mein Auftauchen haben etwas miteinander zu tun?"

„Du magst daran zweifeln, aber ich glaube an das, was ich sehe..." erwiderte er selbstsicher: „Das ist der Weg auf dem du herkamst."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein? Das ist doch verrückt?"

„Ich weiß es eben."

Ich überging das und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ein Brunnen als Portal zwischen Zeit und Raum?" Für einen Moment sah ich das Märchen von Frau Holle vor mir und fragte mich ob ich in meiner persönlichen Version wohl die Gold- oder Pechmarie war. Bäume an denen immer reifes Obst zum pflücken hing und ein Ofen zum Brot backen, gab es hier ja auch.

„Warum stehen wir überhaupt hier an diesen Schacht? Ich will zu dem Ort an dem es geschehen ist, bevor ich auch nur die Möglichkeit einräume irgendwas anderes zu tun."

„Das wird nicht möglich sein. Es war nie mehr als ein paar Steine um eine Grube, die in den Berg gegraben wurde. Es war nicht tief genug um sicher zu sein. Und nun ist da gar nichts mehr."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, doch dieser Ort ist zerstört wurden. Es hat ziemlich viel geregnet... und irgendwann müssen die alten Streben wohl nachgegeben haben und der Schacht ist in sich zusammengebrochen. Niemand wird dort mehr irgendwohin gehen oder kommen können."

Samuel hätte mir erzählen können was er wollte, eigentlich war es mir ziemlich gleich. Ob ein Schacht, eine Höhle oder dieser Brunnen, ich wollte keinen dieser Orte jemals wieder in die Quere kommen und nahm es gefasst auf.

„Das es so geschehen ist, wird wohl so sein." sagte ich nach einer Weile: „ Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie es funktioniert. So was herauszufordern ist reiner Selbstmord. Was genau ist dort unten, das du nicht selber tun kannst, was du vorhast?" äußerte ich meine Bedenken und Samuel nickte und erzählte mir schließlich ziemlich ausführlich von metallanziehenden Kräften. Ich verstand nicht viel, außer das ich es nur mit Magnetismus erklären konnte.

„Du weißt was ich meine?" fragte er schließlich und klang hoffnungsvoll und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe schon mal davon gehört. Aber woher stammt der Beweis?" erwiderte ich wage. Das an fast jeden Kühlschrank Magneten hingen, brauchte ich ihm ja nicht zu sagen.

„Jemand hat es gebaut und benutzt."

„Hast du das gesehen, oder hat dir das jemand erzählt der es gesehen hat?"

„Nein, hätte ich es, würde ich nicht mit dir hier stehen. „

„Ich war dort unten. Ich glaube an das was ich sehe. Dort gibt es ein Rad, aber es braucht mehr als mich um es bewegen zu können."

„Wie kannst du dann wissen was man machen muss und ob es überhaupt funktioniert?"

„Ich weiß es." erwidert er selbstsicher.

„Wenn du dir da mal sicher bist," erwiderte ich: „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was du da versprichst und worauf du dich da einlässt?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung?" fragte er ruhig und ohne jeglichen Hohn. Er schien es als ernste Frage zu sehen.

„Nein nicht wirklich. Du solltest mich so was auch nicht fragen. In der Zeit die kommen wird, werden die Menschen umgeben sein von den wunderlichsten Erfindungen und Dingen, die sie sich zu nutzen gemacht haben. Aber nur wenige können es erklären und wissen wie die Zusammenhänge funktionieren. Ich gehöre nicht dazu. Aber was ich weiß ist, das ich mehr als tausend Jahre in der Vergangenheit gelandet bin und der Ort an dem das Ganze begann liegt auf der anderen Seite der Weltkugel. Die Erde und alles andere ist ständig in Bewegung, so wie du es an den Sternen siehst. Sie dreht sich nicht nur, sie bewegt sich auch langsam durch das Weltall. Es ist praktisch unmöglich das ich hier bin. Was immer auch dafür verantwortlich ist, dem bin ich sehr dankbar, das ich nicht aus einem Loch im Himmel im Nichts gefallen bin." Ich suchte seinen Blick: „Es tut mir Leid, aber meiner Meinung nach funktioniert so was kein zweites Mal."

Dafür das Samuel sich soviel Mühe gemacht hatte mich aufzuklären und von seinen Vorhaben zu überzeugen, nahm er meine Ablehnung zu gefasst auf.

„Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht willst." sagte er einfach: „Du wirst Zeit genug haben um darüber nachzudenken und es dir anders zu überlegen. Irgendwann wirst du mir zustimmen und bis dahin kann ich warten."

Wie er das sagte, war mir unheimlich und ich wollte zu Jacob zurück, obwohl einiges von dem was Samuel über ihn gesagt hatte, mir ziemlich zu schaffen machte. Ich erhob mich langsam und auch er stand auf und wartete darauf, das ich etwas sagte.

„Woher wusstest du das du mich treffen wirst?" fragte ich, denn das unsere Zusammenkünfte so rein zufällig waren, konnte er mir nicht erzählen. Da lief man einmal in sechs Monaten alleine durch den Dschungel und jedes Mal begegneten wir uns.

„Die Insel hat zu mir gesprochen. Hat sie dir noch nie Dinge erzählt?" fragte er und ich konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, das dies eine bessere Antwort als das nichtsagende _Ich weiß es eben_ war, das ich sonst zu hören bekam.

„Wenn die Insel dir nicht gesagt hat, wie du das Portal nutzen kannst und bei mir zu erwähnen vergaß, das es diese Möglichkeit überhaupt gibt... sollte wohl keiner von uns diesen Brunnen heruntersteigen." Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das ich mich jemals dazu durchringen würde in diesen Schacht zu klettern, aber zumindest drängte Samuel mich auch nicht. Vielleicht war die Sache auch hiermit beendet und ihm ging es wirklich nur darum, das ich von der Möglichkeit wusste und dieses Wissen mir den Schlaf in der Nacht raubte. Er war zweifellos verrückt daran zu glauben, das solche Dinge unter Kontrolle zu bringen waren und ich konnte Jacob verstehen, wenn er schon alleine deswegen seinen Freund vom gehen abhielte. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, was das Problem von den Beiden war, aber Samuel tat mir auch Leid, denn er hatte etwas an sich, das ich mochte.

„Was wirst du nun tun?" fragte ich ihn und diesmal zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie du dich entscheidest. Du kannst mit mir oder ohne mich gehen. Du musst nicht bei Jacob bleiben und verwahrlosen." Sein Blick glitt unverholen über meine fleckigen Sachen, wo er hingegen ziemlich sauber aussah.

„Wenn du Jacob verlassen willst, werde ich dir alle Hilfe und Unterstützung geben und für dich da sein." fuhr er fort: „Was du auch willst, wenn du etwas brauchst, dann komm zu mir."

Ich antwortete nichts und er entschied, das es nichts mehr zu sagen gab und wandte sich um, um mich zu verlassen.

„Du wirst wissen, wann du soweit bist..." sagte er noch und ging dann in den Wald. Ich wartete noch einen Moment bis er verschwunden war und dann folgte ich dem Weg, aus dem wir gekommen waren.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkung: Ich werde nicht wieder darauf eingehen, also ein paar Dinge zur Klärung ehe falsche Hoffnungen entstehen. Kurz gesagt, ich vertrete die Annahme, das der Brunnen mit dem Rad nicht derselbe ist, der MIB angelegt und von Mutter verschüttet wurde, sondern ein viel älterer. Der Ort, wo Jisca herauskam ist auch nicht der Überrest vom verschütteten Brunnen, sondern ein Ort an dem zwar Unterirdisch die Quelle vorbeifließt, aber schon von den alten Ägyptern als untauglich erachtet wurde. Ist natürlich alles Fiktion, aber ich glaube, wenn man mit einen Rad die Quelle kontrollieren kann um nach Tunesien zu reisen, kann die Insel von sich aus das alles ohne irgendwelche Beschränkung ;-)


End file.
